Bonds that Reveal
by Giminia Wow
Summary: Hermione was excited to marry the man of her dreams. Little did she know that a drop of blood would change her life forever. Bonds were made, but can they be broken? What will she do with the information that she has? Will she get her happily ever after or will her happily ever after have to change? Some non graphic non con/AU/noncanon Pureblood!Hermione Thormione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or any of these Characters, they are all property of JK. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hello again. This is another new fic and for once, not a Dramione. This will be Thormione as I have found my people and they are all dark. A very special thank you to my beta, GidgetMalfoy, she has done an amazing job. Much love to all who were excited to start this journey with me. I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Also any depiction of Thorfinn Rowle or Rodolphus LeStrange that is similiar to Canimal's will be done with her permission. I usually have my own style that shines through, but it will be because of her influence if there is similarities. If you haven't read her work, you should. It's all amazing. The age difference between Finn and Hermione will be because of her age gap she started in The Dark Mage Captive and The Parolee and His Princess. There were other's influenced by her works that influenced me (Freya Ishtar and Kittenshift17) but she is the mastermind, so gets top billing.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione looked around the kitchen, the room she had dubbed 'wedding central'. Her future mother in law was discussing the merits of having roses instead of lilies for bridesmaid bouquets with the wedding planner. Sneaking out the back door, she left the ladies to make the decision while she went to find her future husband.

Hermione Granger could honestly say she was truly excited for the next two weeks to fly by. In two weeks time, she would become Mrs. Ron Weasley; a title she had been waiting five years to have.

Ron had wanted to marry right after the war, but Hermione put her foot down. While they had been friends for seven years, they did not know how they would fare as a romantic couple. She had also wanted to officially finish her education; she had plans to go back to Hogwarts when it reopened. Getting married would deny her that chance.

Knowing how much she valued knowledge, Ron relented. Then, he wanted to marry after she left school and again Hermione said no. She had been at school for ten months, and they barely saw each other during that time. Harry and Ron had foregone their education and went straight into the auror office after the war. She wanted to start her career; she had gotten a position as a curse breaker with Gringotts due to her connection to Bill Weasley. She had thought they wouldn't hire her considering she and her friends had robbed a high security vault during the war, but the goblins had reluctantly agreed that she and her friends had no choice in that matter. They had lost many goblins during Voldemort's reign as well, but they would be keeping an eye on her.

Hermione and Ron kept dating. He proposed a year later and surprisingly she accepted, though their careers were not conducive to planning a wedding.

Hermione had rose quickly through Gringotts, becoming one of the top curse breakers of her generation. The goblins sent her all around the world chasing the galleons. Ron was just as successful in the auror office. He and Harry were sent all over the United Kingdom in search of dark wizards, sometimes for weeks at a time. Before they knew it, five years had passed since the war and Ron finally put his foot down. He wanted to marry his witch and this time, Hermione agreed.

They should have known it wouldn't be easy. Once Minister Shacklebolt found out they had finally set a date, he swooped in and offered the ministry's help to plan such a large event. Ron and Hermione started to protest, reminded of the circus that had been Harry's wedding to Daphne Greengrass the year before, but Kingsley hadn't been a Slytherin for nothing. He had told them, as war heroes, the wizarding world loved them and would be ecstatic to share in their happy day. With the promise of the Ministry fitting the bill for the event, they relented and began to plan a society wedding.

Walking outside the Burrow, she found her fiancé, Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise all standing around with brooms in their hands. Seeing that they were dressed in their quidditch gear, Hermione assumed they were getting a game together.

Daphne Potter had been sitting on the grass and Hermione went to sit next to her, giving the witch a brief side hug as she did. A lot had changed in the five years that passed. Their group of friends had grown to include the Slytherins of their year.

This had been Hermione's and Ginny's doing. They had returned to school and made friends with Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy. After Harry and Ginny broke up for good and Ginny had begun to have feelings for Blaise, Hermione set Harry up with Daphne.

The Slytherins of their year were different than in years past. Most of their parents had been sent away, with the exception of Draco, Daphne and Blaise. Pansy's father was even worse than Bellatrix, using the cruciatus curse on his daughter when he was displeased or for failing to find a suitor to his liking. Pansy's mother had died in an accident when she was only seven. Pansy thought it was more likely her father had killed her mother, but there was no proof. He had been kissed six months after his capture, he was responsible for the murder of no less than seventeen different muggles and three aurors who had been there to apprehend him. The eye witness accounts of the remaining aurors and the state the bodies of the muggles were left in, the man was lucky he wasn't kissed right there.

After his death, this left Pansy as the last surviving Parkinson. She was still at school when her father had been kissed. When he was incarcerated and awaiting trial, she made friends with Hermione Granger. When he was to be kissed, Draco, Hermione, Daphne and Ginny were all there to bear witness with her. Standing behind the warmth of Hermione's otter, Pansy stood up straight as her father yelled at her across the room for bringing shame to the Parkinson name, befriending blood traitors and mudbloods. He had no daughter any longer.

With those words Pansy smiled brightly at her father, turned and kissed Hermione square on the mouth. Hermione's otter began to fade, so Ginny released her own horse as Draco stared at the two women beside him, gobsmacked. Releasing her friend, Pansy turned back to her father just as the dementor was wafting his way. His light skin reddened in fury at his daughter's insolence. She went on to tell him how the pure blood of the Parkinson ended with her. She would rather marry a muggle than to enter a pureblood marriage for the sake of her 'Ancient and Most Noble House of Parkinson'. She also told him, she was glad the last memory he would have of his daughter was that she was kissing, not only a muggleborn, but the brightest witch of a century and the reason his Lord was dead. Right as he was about to yell, the dementor swooped in and lowered it's hood. The group of teens all left the room, screams echoing off the walls, the last thing they heard as the doors shut behind them.

Hermione gulped, not knowing what to say. She was seeing Ron and now she would have to tell him that Pansy kissed her! Not that she hadn't liked the kiss, but it wasn't something that she had any desire to repeat. Eyes wide as saucers, she glanced over at Ginny, who looked like she was biting her cheek so hard, Hermione was surprised blood wasn't dripping down her chin. Hermione could see the mirth dancing in her eyes. Pansy turned towards Hermione with tears in her eyes, she could still hear her father moaning in the other room and Hermione just grabbed and hugged her as Pansy let go and began to cry. Daphne and Ginny surrounded the two girls and held on to Pansy as she cried. Draco, being a high brow pureblood, had no idea what to do. He was uncomfortable with women and tears, usually leaving his crying mother to his father; he just stood there while the three of them comforted his friend.

After a while, Pansy had slowed her tears to almost none and began to slow her breathing. Without saying another word, the five teens left Azkaban, never talked about that day again.

 **OoOoOoO**

"How goes the planning, Mione?" Daphne grinned at her. Hermione pushed her away and Daphne began to laugh out loud. She remembered all too well how wedding planning with Mrs. Weasley was a trial unto itself.

Molly Weasley and her mother, Lila Greengrass, spent six months making sure that the wedding was perfect. So much so that Daphne was ready to hex her mother into oblivion. Harry did not have any family to speak of; his aunt and uncle were no longer speaking to him once they were returned to their home.

His cousin Dudley kept in touch via muggle mail, but was not ready to go into the magical world with Harry as he had not had good experiences with magic from the time he was young. He had grown out of his pratish behaviour, especially after his cousin saved him that fateful night from the dementoids, and wizards kept him safe during the war, but he wasn't ready for more magic in his life.

Daphne sat as Hermione rattled down the list of things the planner was going over with Molly. Her own parents were no longer with her, they had perished in a car crash during her last year at Hogwarts. She had found them the summer after the war; while they were upset over what she had done, they still loved her and came back to England to be close to her and to rebuild their family. They had died during the Easter holiday. Hermione had been at home while they were at work. The crash had killed them instantly. They were now buried in Godric's Hollow next to Harry's parents. They had no other family, so there was no point in burying them in the muggle world. Hermione was surrounded by everyone who loved her, including the girl sitting next to her laughing at list of things that had to be done still. Daphne, Pansy and Ginny had been her rocks during those last few months.

"Ron, we need to go to the ministry next week to pick up our license." Hermione reminded her fiancé before he took off on his broom; his brothers had just arrived to play quidditch. Bill and Charlie had been at the joke shop helping George with some inventory; the entire family helped George get back in order after the war. Fred's death had severed his soul in half and he didn't have it in him to continue. Molly and Arthur had moved him home and Charlie moved into the flat above the shop to take over while George grieved the loss of his twin.

The shop had thrived with people in need of some laughs after the war. Charlie and Bill took care of it until George was ready and then Charlie decided to stay on to be closer to his family. He hadn't been there for the final battle; being far from family when Fred died had really done a number on him, so he stayed close. These days he lived in Hogsmeade above the second shop and George had gone back to his flat in Diagon Alley.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione and Ron arrived at the ministry the next week. As soon as they set foot into the atrium they were met with Kingsley and a small group of reporters. Hermione began to grind her teeth, a habit that she began because of this blasted wedding. Ron rubbed the small of her back and she began to settle down, but she sent Kingsley a look that clearly said, You maybe Minister, but if you don't stop this circus, I will hex you into oblivion. Kingsley smiled and dismissed everyone before going up to shake Ron's hand, clearly not ready to touch Hermione as a precaution.

Kingsley and his staff moved the couple to the lifts, Hermione plastered the smile she reserved for the press as they walked through the atrium, hiding her annoyance that she couldn't marry in private like every other witch in the world. Ron held onto her hand, rubbing circles on the flesh between her thumb and forefinger and for the millionth time since they got engaged, Hermione was truly grateful for how soothing Ron was when she was stressed.

"Kingsley, is this really necessary?" Hermione gestured to the one reporter and photographer that were trailing behind them. Kingsley had Witch Weekly doing an exclusive on inside of the Heroes wedding.

"Of course it is Hermione," Kingsley gave her a tight smile. "Your wedding is the highlight of the wizarding world. Our final two of the trio fall in love and live happily in a world free of prejudice against muggleborns. It's an important event."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron stifled a chuckle. Personally, neither of them cared about the wedding. Ron would have rather gotten married in the back garden like Bill, but his word was important to him. Ever since he had abandoned his friends in the woods, he spent every day making sure they would never feel let down like that again.

Ron was still ashamed that he had felt all those feelings while wearing the horcrux. He had left his friends when they really needed him there because of feelings of inadequacy and jealousy. The locket only enhanced those feelings, but the fact that he felt them at all and wasn't strong enough to overcome it, it was the lowest point of his life. He had vowed to himself that he would always stand by his friends, no matter what the situation.

The group went down the the third level, the Marriage, Betrothals and Bondings office and walked into a conference room where they waited for the wizard to bring in their license. Kingsley explained the procedure; Ron and Hermione had decided they wanted a traditional bonding as part of their ceremony. This required an ancient bit of blood magic to bind not only their souls, but their magic as well.

Ron didn't want it, not that he didn't believe that he and Hermione would have a problem staying together, they were soulmates; he could feel it in his bones. They wouldn't need a bonding, but Hermione was adamant about it. She wanted the bonding. She wanted a full traditional wizarding marriage like his parents had. He figured it was to show that she truly belonged, that the muggleborn had taken to the wizarding world and no one could tell her that she didn't belong.

The Weasleys didn't feel it was necessary to have a blood bonding. The only reason his parents had one was because of tradition. The Prewitts were not deep in the pureblood ideology, nor were the Weasleys, but they did believe in tradition. It was tradition to have a blood bonding in a pureblood marriage; it was said to make the familial magic stronger. Bill and Fleur had one as part of their ceremony. Percy and his wife Audrey did as well, as did Harry and Daphne.

While the bonding had nothing to do with being a pureblood, it was still heavy in tradition. Tradition says that a blood bond like this reached deep within the witch and wizards magical signature to track their family heritage. Because muggleborns were normally the first or only magical person in their families they didn't have much to draw upon, which is why purebloods tended to marry purebloods or halfbloods. Marrying a muggleborn with no previous magic in their background was said to weaken the familial magic. This was the true reason most purebloods didn't marry muggleborns, and this was why they felt superior to them, it had nothing to do with blood, but with magic.

The registrar wizard, Mister Stebbins came into the room holding the registry parchment. He nodded at each in turn, "Good morning Miss Granger, Mister Weasley." He smiled brightly at them both, "Minister," he referred to Kingsley. Kingsley nodded in greeting and Mister Stebbins went on.

"This morning we are starting the initiation of the marriage bond. It is a very simple procedure," he assured both parties, "It only requires a drop of blood on the Registry of Bondings to signify the intent of both parties and to be sure you are both legally free to marry."

Hermione scrunched her nose, "What do you mean 'legally free?' Why wouldn't we be free?"

"Meaning that you are not entered into an arrangement with another family," Mister Stebbins replied, looking over at Hermione, "For you Miss Granger, this will mean nothing as you are muggleborn and muggle families do not practice arranged marriages like some wizarding families. For you this is just a formality. For Mister Weasley, this is to be sure that his parents did not enter him into an arrangement with another family."

"My parents didn't believe in the practice," Ron answered the man, "They were a love match."

Mister Stebbins nodded, "I understand, it's simply a part of the ritual. Now, today is step one, the final step will happen at your ceremony where you will join in blood again and let the magic flow freely between your hands."

Hermione screwed up her face, "Sounds unsanitary."

Ron chuckled a bit, Kingsley and Mister Stebbins both smiled, "On the contrary, this is simply done to strengthen your core magic. The Weasley familial bond will be able to mark you as a Weasley and you will be able to tap into it."

Hermione nodded in agreement, understanding the point of it all. She welcomed the idea of belonging fully to the Weasley family. Since her parents died, they were her family, but to belong by magic, that was very appealing. That was what she wanted, to belong to a family. She knew how Harry felt before, and now he belonged to two families and Hermione was the odd one out. Soon she would belong again.

Ron caught Hermione's eye and gave her a warm smile; he could tell she was nervous. He chuckled because knowing her, she was wondering about all the ways she could fail at this. Even though it wasn't a test, he knew his fianceè well enough to know that she would be afraid of failure.

Mister Stebbins smiled reassuringly at the witch, "Everything will be fine, this is just the beginning." He looked over at Ron and held out his wand, "Mister Weasley, you are first." Ron held out his hand and the wizard waved his wand over top, opening a small incision on his palm. Ron hissed in surprise, but held his palm over the registry and waited.

Almost immediately the parchment began to glow a soft golden hue and words began to appear:

 **Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley**

 **Parents and familial blood houses: Arthur Weasley of House Weasley and Molly Weasley of House Prewitt**

 **Blood Status: Pureblood**

 **Arrangement Status: None**

 **Binding Status: Free**

 **Marital Status: None**

Ron brought out his own wand and healed his palm and the parchment faded back to it original state. Mister Stebbins looked at the parchment and nodded as he saw what was there, "Good, good Mister Weasley you were correct, your parents did not enter you into an arrangement. The golden color is what we are looking for." He looked up at Hermione, "Miss Granger, you next."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand. She also hissed out of surprise as the incision took to her palm and several drops of bright red blood pooled at the cut. "Now yours should be the same golden color." Mister Stebbins instructed. She tipped her hand over the parchment and the blood soaked into it.

A bright blue hue began to shine from the parchment and Mister Stebbins looked confused as the words began to form on it:

 **Name: Lyra Capri LeStrange**

 **Parents and Familial Blood Houses: Rodolphus LeStrange of House LeStrange and Bellatrix LeStrange of House Black**

 **Blood Status: Pureblood**

 **Arrangement Status: Pre-arranged; September 19th, 1979**

 **Binding Status: Pre-arranged; September 19th, 1979**

 **Marital Status: Bonding in process. Must be completed by twenty fifth name day of youngest bonder.**

 **House to be Bonded to: Thorfinn Rowle of House Rowle**

Hermione paled immediately, looked over at Ron's shocked blue eyes and fainted straight away. Ron just stared at the parchment as the bright blue hue began to disappear and he continued to look at the bright red letters where _Hermione Granger_ should be and instead saw the name of a stranger.

 **OoOoOoO**

"'Mione, 'Mione, come on wake up," Hermione could hear Ron's voice far off.

Further in the distance, she heard a Pop! Hermione began to open her eyes, her vision blurred. Hermione followed Ron's voice and focused on him, he looked concerned. Hermione frowned, why was he upset?

"Missy Lyra, Missy Lyra! Oh I knew it just had to be you that called for Cheeks! Oh how I've missed my Missy Lyra!" A little elf with the biggest cheeks Hermione had ever seen was standing next to Hermione's head.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said confused, "What did you call me? My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

The little elf shook her head excited, "No Missy, you are Missy Lyra! I knowz it, I felt your magic call me. I haven't felt my Missy since I left you…" The little elf's big eyes began to tear and she wailed, grabbing hold of Hermione's jumper and shrilly talking into Hermione's chest. "I left you! I didn't want to, I tried to disobey, I loved you so much! But My Missy told me to keep you safe and I have to do it! I had to keep my Missy safe when Missy Bella and Master Roddy did not come home. Cheeks is so sorry, Missy Lyra, forgive me!"

Hermione awkwardly patted the little elf on the back, "Um… it's ok… Cheeks? Is that your name? It's okay, please stop crying. Who did you say you belong… YOU'RE THE LESTRANGE ELF?!"

Hermione began to pant, not getting enough air down into her lungs, she was on the verge of passing out again when Ron yelled at her to snap out of it. Focusing on Ron, she began to breathe in time with him, while Kingsley yelled at someone to get her a calming draught. Before the assistant moved, Cheeks had popped in and out returning with one. Hermione, refused to take it, Cheeks, narrowing her big elf eyes, "Missy Lyra, you drink this down now or I will bind you. You need this calming draught."

"Hermione take the draught." Ron agreed, Hermione stared at him like he grew a second head. "Elves cannot poison you. She says she is your elf, she seems to know you, take the draught so we can figure out what is going on."

Mumbling something about if she died, she was going to haunt him forever, she drank the blue potion, feeling immediate relief and the ability to breathe again. Cheeks smiled at her, happy that her Missy was okay.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, holding his hand. "Ron, what is going on? What does this mean? My parents never told me I was adopted." Tears formed in her eyes, "What are we going to do, I mean, this is crazy! Can it be some sort of mistake?"

Ron looked at the women he loved sadly, he wanted to tell her they would be okay, they would figure it out and get married anyway, but he knew they couldn't; at least not the next week. Kingsley had already sent orders to the wedding planner to hold all plans for now. He had also forbid the reporter and photographer from releasing anything they witnessed today, punishment resulting in a stay in Azkaban for as long as was in his power as Minister, to inflict.

"No, Hermione, there is no way this can be a mistake," Ron whispered, rubbing the back of her hand, trying to soothe her. "I don't know what we are going to do, but I do know we can't get married next week."

Hermione pulled her hand away, her breathing becoming erratic again, "You don't want to marry me because of who may or may not be my family?" This could not be happening to her.

Ron gave her a small smile, "No, that is not what I meant. I don't care who your family is, you could be the love child of Voldy himself and I still wouldn't care. We can't marry because you are betrothed." Hermione stared at him not understanding. "You are bonded to another wizard. Since your birth from what I can see. That can't be a bond easily broken."

"Ron, Thorfinn Rowle is in Azkaban!" Hermione argued, "I can't be expected to marry him, he's incarcerated. There has to be a loophole. I will find it. We will get married next week."

Looking over at Mister Stebbins and Kingsley, "What do I have to do to get this bond broken?"

Mister Stebbins mentioned something about talking to her parents and Hermione paled. She would have to go to Azkaban… to see her parents… The LeStranges… Bellatrix, who tortured her at Draco's home, was her mother. That would be a cozy reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and happy Saturday, my beta, GidgetMalfoy has been wonderful and this is the newly beta'd chapter. I really should wait until it's been looked over to post, but I really have no self control. The next chapter is coming along nicely, Cheeks is really my favorite elf ever.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione and Ron walked to Kingsley's office. Hermione was so confused by the day's events. She was trying to remember if she had ever been told that she was adopted by her parents. She was sure they never told her something like that, that is something she would have remembered. It did, however; explain how easy it was for the memory charm to take when she placed one of them, urging them to forget they had a daughter, because biologically they didn't. That thought made tears spring to her eyes.

Logically she knew that magic couldn't lie, not blood magic. There is no way, but in her heart she wanted it to be wrong. She wanted to be Hermione Granger, daughter to Jean and Graham Granger, dentists from Kent. Not Lyra LeStrange, daughter of two convicted Death Eaters. The tears began to fall as soon as they walked into the office.

Piles of books laid on Kingsley's desk. Hermione could see **Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy** sitting on top. Hermione and Ron both sat and Hermione began looking through the volume of pureblood names. She past names she recognized; Abbott, Black, Malfoy, McMillan, MClaggen, and finally LeStrange. Finding Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange, she did see a Lyra LeStrange named as their daughter; birthday the same as her's, but there was a death year of 1981.

"Kings," she gestured to the book, turning it towards the minister, "This has a death date. How can I be Lyra when the little girl is supposedly dead?"

"Hermione," Ron looked at his girl sadly, "You know it's true, blood magic can't lie."

Hermione nodded her head, taking a deep breath in and pushing it out, "I know, I just… I can't believe this right now. We are suppose to get married next week and I love you, and this is all my fault… If I didn't insist on this bonding, we would never have found out and we could have just gotten married."

Ron shook his head sadly, "No, we couldn't. We would have found out at the ceremony when the magic wouldn't have taken." Hermione looked at him confused and he sighed, "You don't understand 'Mione; you, your magic is bound to Rowle. Even without the bonding, a marriage still binds your magic to your mate, but because you are already bonded, it would have rejected our bind and possibly even killed you. It's actually a good thing we did this, if we had attempted to get married without knowing, you could have died on our wedding day."

Hermione gasped and glanced over at Kingsley for confirmation. The look of seriousness was all she needed, but he nodded his head in agreement anyways. "Ron is correct, blood bonds are not to be taken lightly, it is why it is not used in most marriages anymore. It's why arranged marriages are not as common, except in the oldest families. I am a bit confused as to why you were sent to muggles, can you call your elf back?"

Hermione reddened at the thought of owning a house elf and Ron had to chuckle a bit, though she had given up on S.P.E.W. long ago, she still did not agree with their enslavement or their treatment. She called out to Cheeks and the fat faced little elf popped next to her mistress with a big smile.

"Yes Missy Lyra? How can Cheeks serve you?" and she bowed.

Kingsley couldn't stop himself, he chuckled and tried to hide it with a deep cough while Ron didn't even bother. The events of the day were just all too bizarre. In a matter of seconds, his entire life had changed. While he loved and believed in Hermione's ability to move mountains, Ron knew the chances of her getting out of a blood bond with Rowle were slim to none.

The thought of Hermione, his Hermione, that she wasn't his and wasn't going to be his wife. That was just about to kill him. Ron had been in love with Hermione since third year. The day she punched Draco Malfoy in the face was one of his best memories of the girl. That was the day he really noticed she wasn't just a bookworm or even that she was one of the guys, but that she was a passionate girl. He had pretended not to notice her because she never showed interest in him. They seemed to always just miss each other as kids and then finally, finally they were on the same page. They were together and happy and giving it a go at a true happy ending and that was destroyed by one drop of fucking blood. Fucking life sucked… his soulmate was not his, she wasn't even Hermione Granger anymore, but Lyra LeStrange, her name meant little to him. He knew she was the same beautiful person she always was. The fact was, she wasn't his. She would never be Hermione Weasley, but was destined to be Lyra Rowle. He wondered what he had done to deserve this kind of karma.

"Um, Cheeks, how do you know I'm who you say I am?"

The little elf looked confused, "Your magic called to me. I am the LeStrange elf, I answer only to the LeStrange family. Once you were given to your muggle family, you became someone else, so your magic is not called to Cheeks anymore." The little elf bowed her head sadly, Hermione could see a tear on her nose fall, "I was so sad you were gone from me so quick, Missy Lyra. My Missy Bella says to take you to muggles, keep you safe from bad Order men who want to hurt my Missy Lyra," Cheeks began to sob, her little shoulders shaking as she told her story, "You were the most beautiful babe, Missy Lyra. Dark brown curls and the prettiest grey eyes; Missy Bella's eyes. You look just like your mum though with those curls."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Bellatrix, "Continue with the story please, you were told to take me away?"

Cheeks nodded, "I was told to take you to the muggle world and change your hair and eyes, your trademark Black and LeStrange qualities. The Order would hurt you Missy Lyra. They were going to take you away from Cheeks and make you hate your family."

Hermione whispered under her breath that Bella did that all herself, but Cheeks didn't hear her. "Once you were given a new name and given to your muggle parents, you ceased to be my Missy and you were gone," tears fell again, even more freely and Hermione felt sad for the little elf. It seemed Cheeks had really loved her Lyra. "The ministry came to check for the LeStrange baby after, they thought I took you to Miss Cissa, she was suppose to be your guardian, but you were already lost to me and your name came up in the book."

"Cheeks told them you were dead, cus that was what Missy Bella said to tell em if I ever felt you gone. Your stone is in the family crypt."

Hermione was confused, "But I didn't die."

Kingsley understood, "The old families have enchanted crypts," he explained to Hermione, "If your magic is no longer linked to the family, by way of death or severing, which is what happened to you, the crypt will lay a stone for your family to mourn. Body or not, they would have a place to remember you."

Ron nodded, "That is the way in the Weasley plots. There was a plate for Fred that was there before his funeral, in case we didn't recover the body. My uncles both have stones in the Prewitt crypt, their bodies were never recovered. Mum goes to visit once in awhile."

Hermione contemplated that, "So when I dropped my blood on the parchment, I unlocked my magic to the LeStranges because it tells me who I am? But if I'm adopted, wouldn't my adoption supersede the bond with Rowle?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, your parents made a blood oath that you would marry the Rowle heir. Blood over rules normal legal proceedings like adoption. It's why divorce is not available in our world. Our blood and our magic are tied to our unions. I don't know if there is a way to supercede your bond, this is one of the oldest forms of magic still performed today."

Ron had to leave the room, he was really going to lose his cool and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Hermione. Her life was already turned upside down, he didn't want her feeling guilty over something she had no control over. "'Mione, I know you want me to stay, but I promised Harry I would stop by the office today after our… well afterwards and I'm already late." Hermione's lip began to quiver and he knew she was feeling rejected. His heart sunk at that thought. He ran his hand over her cheek, and she leaned into the affectionate gesture, " I will see you tonight at dinner okay?" He kissed her on the forehead as she nodded her agreement.

Ron left the room and made his way to the Auror department where his best friend was waiting for him. He needed to talk to someone. He had just lost everything he ever wanted and now didn't know what to do.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Okay Kings," Hermione said as Ron had left, "How are we going to fix this?"

Kingsley looked confused, "Fix what?"

Hermione looked at the minister like he grew a second head. "Fix what? Fix this bond. I have no plans on marrying Rowle, he tried to kill me!"

Cheeks gasped, "Is my Missy okay?"

Hermione nodded at the little elf, "Yes, Cheeks, I'm fine." Looking at Kingsley, "I need to confirm this is the truth, I need to go see my so called parents, now. I need to do a paternity test."

Kingsley looked even more puzzled and Hermione sighed, "I need to be sure they are my parents. A paternity test will confirm it. It's a muggle test that will show the genetics to be the same."

"Hermione, the-"

"NO," Hermione yelled. She shook her head, "I need more evidence than that piece of parchment. This is my life, my future. I need to be sure that my blo… that their blood runs through my veins and I need to do it today."

Kingsley nodded, called in his assistant to arrange a portkey for the two of them. Kingsley told her that there was a simple spell to show familial bonds that he could perform that wouldn't take as long as a muggle blood test. Hermione nodded her agreement, trusting Kingsley to know what he was doing. The two magi were given a portkey and leaving word with his assistant, the two of them and Cheeks all went to the middle of the North Sea.

OoOoOoO

Landing on the shore of the island, Hermione was struck with high winds and a spray of mist from the chaotic sea. Fitting for the day she was having, her hair began to frizz instantly with the help of the moist sea air. Hermione grumbled at the sky and deity listening that to brighten her day, they could just strike her down with lightening and make something called a turkey. Kingsley didn't get the muggle reference and Hermione wasn't in a mood to explain. The two magi and the elf made their way to the front of the prison.

Hermione looked up at the foreboding building, tall with sharp corners. In the years since the war, not much had changed at Azkaban except for the lack of dementors that use to guard the prison. Instead, there were extensive wards placed over the entire island to dampen magic. Special wands were issued to the guards that only reacted to that guard's magical signature. If an inmate was somehow able to retrieve the wand from the guard and use it, they would be instantly set into a magical coma, and other guards would be alerted.

Kingsley walked in and was greeted by the entrance guard who then, went to get the warden. Hermione sat there, her hands shaking as she thought about what she was about to do. Cheeks held her hand and began to rub the back of it shushing her. Hermione closed her eyes as comfort and calm took over. She had an intense feeling of deja vu.

Opening her eyes, Cheeks smiled at her mistress, "When you were a babe, I use to rub your hand before bed every night."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had always wondered why hand holding had soothed her, her entire life, whenever she was feeling ill or nervous, angry or scared. She was always soothed by a calm hand. She squeezed the little elf's hand and stood as the warden of the prison entered the waiting room and shook Kingsley's hand.

The warden was a man named O'Sullivan, an Irish man in his late fifties and a bit bitter that Kingsley had been made minister at such a young age. He was not happy that Kingsley wanted to see the LeStranges, especially not happy he wanted to see them together and wouldn't tell him why.

"I am the warden of this facility," Mr. O'Sullivan stated, "I need to know what is going on with my prisoners."

Kingsley narrowed his dark eyes, "I'm the Minister. I don't need to answer to you. Needless to say I need them both in a room immediately and we are to be left alone. Miss Granger and I are perfectly capable of subduing them if it were to come to that."

O'Sullivan looked Hermione up and down, doubt in his eyes. Hermione stared at him, "I did help kill Voldemort, I think I can handle two people who can't use magic."

"The elf cannot go in," O'Sullivan retorted, "Their magic isn't regulated by the wards"

"The elf has a name," Hermione fumed, "Her name is Cheeks and she is mine, you don't have to worry about her magic, she can't take orders for anyone but myself."

Hermione wasn't actually sure about that, Cheeks was a LeStrange elf. The chances that she would be able to follow their orders might actually be high, but this asshole didn't need to know that.

"Warden O'Sullivan, are you trying to tell me that you think that I would somehow allow two inmates to take advantage of myself and Miss Granger?"

"No," O'Sullivan could see he was not going to win, "Fine, give them a few moments and I will see that they are sent to the conference room."

Kingsley nodded, "Thank you and like I've stated. We will need to see them in private. Guards can be at the door, but silencing charms must be in place. This is a personal matter that needs to be discussed."

Warden O'Sullivan nodded and turned to leave, grumbling under his breath, but Kingsley did not care. The man was a burden and an asshole, but he was a good warden for the prison. The two magi and the elf walked to the lifts and went up to the the third floor. This floor is where the conference rooms were, not the visiting rooms. Being with the Minister had its perks.

Hermione, not being one to trust other people's wards, began to feel the wards around here, looking for holes and making sure everything was secure. Being a top curse breaker, she was satisfied that the wards were extremely strong.

Kingsley sat there, knowing full well, O'Sullivan was not going to be happy that Hermione was checking up behind him on his wards, but he also knew the witch was the brightest in the country. He trusted her with his life, literally; she could do whatever it was she needed to, to feel safe.

"Cheeks, you can't take orders from Bellatrix and Rodolphus can you?" Hermione asked the elf quietly.

The elf shook her head, "I am not their elf any longer. I belong to you, my mother was master Roddy's elf and I was passed on the LeStrange line. I only take orders from you."

Hermione nodded in relief. She began to assemble more wards on the room, she had to keep busy. She had to keep her mind off the fact that she was about to placed in a room with Bellatrix, with only an elf and Kingsley. Not that she didn't trust Kingsley and even though she just met the elf, she could already feel in her bones that she could trust her, too. But, this was the same woman that tortured her, and possibly her mother, life was as funny as a root canal sometimes.

Hermione could hear chains clinking along the ground and she began to shake again. Kingsley reached over and took her hand and she smiled gratefully, wishing she had another calming draught. She had not been in the same room alone with Bella since that horrible day at Malfoy Manor. She had gone to Bella's trial but was surrounded by Harry and Ron. She had felt safe. Now, she did not feel anything but anxiety. She should have waited for Ron or Harry; she had wanted this to be done though, she needed it. She had to feel in control of her life and that meant doing this so she could get married.

The door opened and in walked Warden O'Sullivan wearing a frown on his face. "What have you done to the wards?" Kingsley smirked, he had called it.

"I made them better," Hermione answered staring past him at the two people in chains. Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange looked at her curiously.

"On whose authority did you decide you could change the wards of my prison?!"

"I'm the top curse breaker of Great Britain, if you wish for me to walk into a room where there are holes in the wards to appease your ego, you are talking to the wrong witch." Hermione retorted, disliking this old man more and more. "I made them stronger, no one but the best can break my wards, you are more than welcome to try once I put the silencing spell on the door."

"How dare you, you insolent little girl!" The warden turned purple.

Kingsley stood up, his tall frame blocking Hermione from view, "I told her she could. I am the minister and I need her to feel safe. She can put up whatever wards she needs in order for that to happen." His deep voice boomed and suddenly Hermione felt safer. She was not alone, Kingsley wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Now, leave. Station a few outside the door if you'd like, but Miss Granger will be putting up her own silencing charm with an alert signal for your guards if they are needed, but they are not to enter without before that, is that understood?"

Warden O'Sullivan was outraged, he was the warden of this prison, he did not take orders from anyone. Kingsley's dark eyes grew small, "If that will be a problem then I shall begin looking for a new warden later today when I get back to the ministry." The man gulped, knowing full well that the minister was within his rights to do so, he nodded and left without another word. The man knew when to keep his mouth shut at least. The guards chained the LeStranges to two chairs on the other side of the table and left.

Hermione put up the alarm and silencing charm and sat next to Kingsley. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were both staring at her intently.

Rodolphus continued to stare as Bella began to speak, "What do we owe for such a prestigious visit? My own sister does not visit. It has been five years that I have been in this rat hole and the bitch does not set foot upon the shores, but the Minister of Magic and the beloved Mudblood have both deigned us worthy of their presence."

Kingsley smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the light of the room. Briefly, Hermione thought of how proud her parents would be of his dental hygiene. She swallowed a small snicker as she caught Rodolphus' eye. His blue eyes were not as sunken as the last time she had seen them at Ministry. Without the dementors and proper care, he looked healthy for a man behind bars.

"I am here to perform a test," Kingsley explained.

Bellatrix scoffed, "The Minister of Magic is here to perform a test? On criminals such as my husband and myself? What rubbish, and with" she looked down her regal nose at Hermione, "A Mudblood by his side? What is truly going on?"

Kingsley had opened his mouth to give an excuse when Hermione cut him off, "I'm getting married."

Bella looked at the mousy brown haired young lady. She had not seen her for five years, but she still looked the same. Her build had filled out a bit more from eating properly and her hair was probably more manageable but with the salt in the air, it was frizzed to no end, a bit like her own.

"What does that have to do with us?" Rodolphus finally spoke up, still staring at the girl.

"I wanted a bonding." Tears began to pool in her eyes as she relived just a few hours ago when her life changed, "I wanted a bonding and my paper turned blue."

"But you're a muggleborn," Bella scoffed, "You don't have enough magic for a bonding."

"Don't you yell at my Missy, Missy Bella!" Cheeks roared from beside the table. The elf was so little that she couldn't be seen from the other side where Rodolphus and Bella were seated. Rodolphus stiffened in surprise remembering that squeaky voice. It was very similar to one he hadn't heard in over twenty five years.

Cheeks jumped on the closest chair and onto the table, wagging her little hand at Bella, "Don't you scare my Missy!" Cheeks sat on the table next to Hermione and held on to her shaking hand. "It's ok Missy Lyra, Cheeks is here."

Bella's eyes grew wide at the sight of the familiar elf, hissing out a breath as Rodolphus jumped up out of his chair, Kingsley only a split second behind him, wand pointed at the chained man.

"Cheeks?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to be published. I've been having a rough few weeks, my class is a bit more work than I wished it was, but it's my own fault for picking it, and now we are in for a round of sickness in the home. I'm also behind on Cassie, so if you read that as well, never fear, I should have a new chapter out soon. Today if I can help it, but as I am currently battling with chills, don't hold me to that. Thank you to my lovely beta GidgetMalfoy. Love her so much!**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Cheeks turned to Rodolphus and gave him a small nod, "Missy Bella mustn't frighten my Missy, Master Roddy."

"What did you call her?" Bella stood, solemnly next to Rodolphus who was staring at the little elf he hadn't seen in over twenty years. The girl whom she was tending to was shaking, tears falling from her unfamiliar eyes, but Cheeks held tight to her hand with one of her small ones, her other stroked her cheek and she began to hum lightly a child's lullabye.

Recognition sparked in the girl's muddy brown eyes. "I… I have heard that before…" she scrunched her nose and Rodolphus could see the wheels turning in her head, "I… I know I have…"

"What did you call her?! Cheeks?! Answer me, I am your Mistress, you will answer me!" Bella screamed from her spot and Kingsley trained his wand on the woman.

Cheeks stood up in front of Hermione and stared at Bellatrix, "You are not my Missy! My Missy is Missy Lyra and you will not scare her!"

Rodolphus chortled, he remembered how brazen the little elf had always been about his Lyra. Cheeks was an unusual elf, she had never taken orders from Bella or himself, only doing so if it was about Lyra. Lyra… what was a name he hadn't thought of in a while. He thought of her all the time, but he hadn't thought of her name in a long time. His little girl, his princess, she was the light of his life. When she died, a part of him did as well.

Wait… Rodolphus came back to reality, "Wait…" he said out loud, "What do you mean, your Missy is Missy Lyra? Lyra is dead Cheeks, this is not your Missy. Lyra LeStrange is dead, I've been to the crypt. I've seen her stone."

"Sit down," Kingsley boomed. "I will explain why we are here." Rodolphus and Bella both sat at the edge of their chairs, and Kingsley sat down as well.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Like I said, I dropped my blood on the parchment and it turned blue. The name appeared and it wasn't my own. Then Cheeks appeared and…"

"She died," Bella whispered, a hollow look in her grey eyes. Hermione had never been this close to the witch; she had Draco's eyes. "She died when we went to prison, the Order killed my daughter."

Rodolphus took his wife's hand, they had heard about her death while in prison. The guards told them years ago how Aurors had gone to LeStrange Estate and saw the stone. She was dead. Bella died that night. She had been fighting the dementors, fighting for days because of Lyra, knowing she was with Cheeks, that she was safe. Hearing about the stone, knowing she had to be dead caused Bellatrix to finally give in to the madness that eventually consumed her.

Cheeks shook her little head. "Missy Bella told Cheeks to take my Lyra to the muggles, to stay away from wizard folks cus of bad men. Cheeks took my Lyra to muggle healers and watched from afar until one day Cheeks couldn't find her Lyra," Cheeks began to sob again, "She was gone, Cheeks couldn't feel her magic until today."

"I don't believe you," Bella shook her head, "My daughter is dead, you are trying to trick us, you bound Lyra's elf to this Mudblood to trick us."

Hermione huffed and stared daggers at Bella, "Yes, because I really want to be YOUR daughter," She raised her left arm to the table and moved the sleeve of her robes up over her forearm. A red and jagged scar stood raised on the pale skin, "The woman who gave me this lovely reminder of hatred. I want to call you mummy."

Cheeks sobbed, she hadn't known what the scar was, but knew it had to be bad. She ran her small elf hands over the scar. Hermione could feel the heat of Cheeks' magic flowing over her arm and knew what the elf was trying to do, trying to take it away. It was fruitless though, the scar was there for good. Cheeks threw herself against Hermione, hugging her tight, crying for her Missy.

Kingsley cut off whatever retort Bellatrix was going to throw at Hermione and over the sobbing elf he said, "I am here to verify Hermione's parentage so we know where we can go from here."

"Why does it matter?" Rodolphus asked the Minister, "What will this prove?"

"My parchment turned blue," Hermione shouted, "If I'm really Ly… your dau…" Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. Closing her eyes, she finished her thought, "If I'm really her, I need to break the betrothal so I can get married."

Kingsley looked at the LeStranges, Bella still looked half doubtful about this new revelation. Rodolphus did not look convinced either. Kingsley looked over at Hermione who just rolled her eyes.

"We are going to use the Familia Sanguinem spell," Kingsley informed the room. "It only requires a few drops of blood from both parents and the suspected child."

Hermione nodded, eyes closed and praying to any God that was listening that the parchment at the ministry was faulty and she could marry Ron and this would just be a cruel joke. Kingsley pulled at a glowing piece of parchment and Hermione groaned, she was not having much luck with parchment today.

Kingsley set the paper on the table. Rodolphus stuck his hand out and just like Mister Stebbins, and Kingsley made a cut with his wand on the man's palm. Rodolphus let the blood pool in his hand and then dropped a few drops onto the parchment. The paper continued to glow while Kingsley waited for Bella to put out her hand.

Bella shook her head, "I don't believe you, Lyra died. The side of Light kidnapped and killed my beautiful baby girl, she was only two." For the first time, Hermione could see tears glistening in the eyes of her torturer. Hermione felt a stab of guilt, but quickly shook that away. She should not be feeling sorry for Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman tortured her and tortured Neville's parents into insanity.

Rodolphus looked at his wife, he took her hand, "Just do it Bella, you know the magic will tell the truth. They can't fool the parchment."

Looking at her husband, she held her head up. She looked down her grey watery eyes, down at Hermione and surprisingly Kingsley, surprising as he stood half a foot taller than the witch. Bellatrix held her hand out to the minister. Hermione had to admit, the woman was unshakeable. Bellatrix had just been given news that her once thought of dead daughter could be alive and she was not the least bit perturbed. Hermione was shaking like a leaf, but then again, she didn't have dead and tortured muggle blood on her soul. That must keep your nerves in check.

Hermione chuckled darkly at her own odd sense of humor, if you could call it that. The small laugh oddly calmed her enough for her hands to settle down. Hermione watched Kingsley open Bella's hand and after a moment, she watched Bella drop the small pool of bright red liquid onto the parchment.

Bella eyed the girl sitting across from her, "Never see anything so pure, little girl?" disdain dripping from her lips. Bella brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her palm clean.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose, "Of course I have, in my cat's litter." Kings laughed at the look of rage on Bella's face as Hermione held out her had. Kingsley, once again opened up her palm. Staring into Bella's cold grey eyes, she willed herself to stop shaking. She had already had a shite day, she was not going to continue to show vulnerability to this woman and her husband.

Hermione tipped her hand over and the blood dripped onto the page in the middle of the other drops. She healed her cut as Kingsley began the incantation and wand movements. His wand emitted a violet light and they all watched as as Hermione's blood turned blue.

Kingsley began to explain the spell to Hermione. The spell was separating her DNA and essentially compelled to rejoin its primary source, which would be the parent's. If the parental blood is not found on the parchment, the sample will stay put, if it is, it will separate and move towards the likeness and then turn bright red once again.

As Kingsley finished explaining to the girl, Rodolphus was staring at the blue blood on the parchment as it began to separate. He held his breath as the blue liquid began to travel, each stream towards the other stains. His heart plummeted as a trickle of blue worked it's way and combined with his own and turned bright red. Looking over at the other side of the parchment, he saw the same bright coloring as soon as the blue touched the blood.

"Oh sweety Circe," Rodolphus whispered, his blue eyes swiftly glanced at the young woman standing behind the table, eyes closed and hands braced on the hard surface. A whimper escaped her lips. Kingsley grabbed hold of her arm, as added support and a precaution, "Lyra? Baby girl, is that you?"

"No… no, Kings," Hermione moaned. Tears clouding her vision, no longer caring about what the woman thought of her. Even though she knew it was more than likely that she would have the same outcome as before, but seeing it again, in front of these people? Reality just smacked her in the face. "Gods, what am I going to do? I'm supposed to be happy about this?" She looked up at Rodolphus and Bellatrix, the latter with a red face. "Am I supposed to be happy that my entire life has been a lie? What about the bond? Can I reject it?"

"Why would you want to reject it?" Rodolphus asked, not sure how to feel. His daughter, the daughter that he thought had died all those years ago at the hands of the light was standing in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, to make sure she was real, not a figment of his subconscious.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "Why would I want to break it? I am supposed to be married one week from today! Why would I want to leave a loving relationship to marry a man who has tried to kill me on several occasions?!"

"You can't break it," Bella said simply, "If you are Lyra, you are bound by magic older and stronger than your own. You have to marry Thorfinn Rowle."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix. Bella, looked at the girl, looking for a hint of the toddler she once loved more than the Dark Lord. "I don't see Lyra in you." She announced, "Our Lyra was a beautiful baby, you are plain."

Hermione scoffed and Cheeks frowned at Bellatrix, "Missy Bella," The little round faced elf started, "That is not nice, my Lyra is beautiful. I did what you told me, Missy Bella. I puts a powerful glamour on her when I leave her with the muggles." Cheeks brought her hands up to Hermione's face. She began to chant in elfish and Hermione could feel the heat from her magic running through her body.

Rodolphus gasped, he could see her hair darken, her nose elongated a bit and her eyes went from muddy brown to blue grey. Her jaw squared just a bit; she looked just like he remembered Bella had looked when they were young.

Kingsley watched in awe. While she still retained her natural Hermione aura, she was just different enough that if you didn't already know she was Hermione, you wouldn't know. Hermione looked up, her now grey eyes looking across the table at the man who was her newfound father.

His hard eyes, turned soft as he looked at her. Her death was the worst part of his world in Azkaban during his first incarceration. Going with his brother and Crouch was the biggest mistake of his life, taking his wife was just as big. He should have left Rab and Barty to go off on their own. He should have taken Bella and Lyra and ran, ran far from England. He hadn't cared about where his Lord had been; he had a two year old to care for. He had only joined the cause to keep his little brother out of trouble. While he and Bella believed, they had not been fanatical.

Bellatrix LeStrange was not always the crazy woman that she was known for. The Black family is known for madness, but she was not when she went into Azkaban. She was a wife and mother, believing that she and her husband were working for a good cause. Muggleborn witches and wizards were not as strong magically, that had been proven through the ages. Magic did not run free through their blood the way it did in a pureblood. They didn't understand the customs of the traditional wizarding family. Familial magic was everything, witches and wizards did everything they could to ensure that their magical line was as strong as possible.

"Is this true?" Hermione had asked Rodolphus, "Am I bound to marry a prisoner because of this blood bond you did the day I was born?"

Rodolphus nodded, still staring at his daughter. She had grown up so nicely, he had been properly impressed of the then muggleborn witch during the war and in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago. He had heard from his nephew, Draco, that she had been the smartest witch of their age. Lucius was outraged over the fact that she was a muggleborn. Always whinging about how he would rid the world of this witch. An anger flared through his veins at the thought that his brother in law had tried to kill his daughter. Oh Gods, he had just caught sight of her scar as she fidgeted with her sleeve. He glanced at his wife and felt rage unlike any other at the woman he loved. She had deformed his daughter, balling his fingers into tight fists as to not wrap them around Bella's neck.

Bella, on the other hand, had paled considerably since Cheeks released the glamour. She knew there was no doubt now that this girl standing before her was indeed her daughter. She looked just like Andy at that age. Bella had always admired how her sister had such a look of softness compared to her own harsh Black features. Lyra had the same kind and soft face. While she had the same strong jaw as her mother, it was softened by the gentle slope of her nose and the demure smile. Bella reached out, as if to touch her, to be sure she was real when Hermione recoiled from the gesture.

Instantly feeling rejection, Bella swallowed hard, "I wish to go back to my cell." She directed at Kingsley. Looking over at Hermione, "You are bound to Rowle, there is no getting out of it. You must marry him. I suggest you get over whomever you love and start planning a different sort of wedding. You will marry him or die as part of the bond." She could not look back at the girl, a girl she knew to be hers, her baby she mourned every day for over twenty years. She now mourned the girl who would never forgive her for the acts she had done to her.

Kingsley opened the door and a guard stepped inside. Motioning towards Bellatrix, the man released her chains from the chair and took her back to her cell. Facing away from Hermione, the young girl never saw the tears that threatened to fall from her mother's eyes.

Rodolphus watched his wife leave, a look of disgust crossing his face. Turning back to his daughter as Bella turned from their sight, he had a look of deep remorse, "Bella is right. I'm sorry Lyra, you must break your pending marriage to this man, there is no way out of this contract. It is one of long standing, before you were born. The Rowle and LeStrange families have had this bond in place for over a century. You must marry by your twenty fifth birthday or you and he will perish."

Hermione paled, "But that's only six months from now!"

Rodolphus nodded, "September 19th," Hermione looked at him curiously and he gave a small smile, "Don't look surprised, just because I was a Death Eater does not mean I would forget one of the happiest moments of my life." He stood as the other guard posted outside stepped in and undid his chains. Looking back at his little girl, "I am sorry, Lyra, I know it doesn't mean anything to you and that you are ashamed of having such people for parents, but just know. I am sorry for everything."

He began to walk away when he heard her voice again, "My name is Hermione, it's all I've ever known. I will not answer to Lyra." Looking back at her determined grey eyes, he nodded his head with a small smile. And with that, he followed the guard back to his cell. Back in his cell where he could dream of a day where his long lost and thought to be dead daughter did not hate him or her mother.

OoOoOoO

Hermione left Kingsley at his office after their meeting with the LeStranges; she couldn't think of them as her parents. She made her way down to the Auror office to find Ron. Her heart ached. A part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, run away with Ron and live happily for the last six months of her life, but she knew she couldn't do that. It wasn't in her nature to give up; she had to find a way around this.

Ron had been at his desk dealing with paperwork, distracting himself from the situation that he was in. He knew Hermione, knew she would be stubborn and in the end it would all be for nothing. He sighed, hands on his face and his heart in his stomach as he knew what he would have to do. As much as he loved Hermione, he would not risk her life because of that love.

"Ron, Kings and I just got back from Azkaban," Hermione gasped out, tears falling as soon as she walked into his office. She had been holding it in, she couldn't break down in front of Kingsley again. Hermione had sent Cheeks away, where the elf went, she did not know, not that she cared too much at the moment.

Looking up and seeing Hermione in distress, Ron stood and she ran into his arms and began to break. He rubbed her back, holding back his own tears; already mourning the end of them. He would always be her friend, but never again could he be anything more.

Sobbing, Hermione could barely piece a sentence together, "It's…" hiccup, "It's true…" hiccup, "I'm one of them," she shuddered as he brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears away, her new darker hair sticking to her cheeks as he stared into her unfamiliar, yet familiar eyes. It was strange, while she looked different, she was distinctly Hermione. That look in her eyes didn't change with the color. While she looked like her mother and sent a shiver down his back, looking closely, you could see Hermione shining through and that was comforting.

"Gods, how will I ever look Neville in the face again?" Hermione paled at the thought of having to face Neville Longbottom as a LeStrange. Her parents were responsible for the torture of his.

"Shh…" Ron said soothingly, "Don't worry about Neville right now, he will be okay eventually. It might be a bit of a shock at first and maybe some resentment, but he knows you aren't your parents and you did not do anything to him."

Hermione sighed, she began to calm. She then began to think about the bond and Rowle and impending death and almost started crying again. "Ron, I have to take a look at this bonding. There has to be a way out- I can't marry-"

"Hermione," Ron said sternly, "I told you and you know as well as I do, there is no way out of a blood bond."

"But I-" She was gasping out as her chest began to feel heavy, "I can't and we're suppose to-" Putting her hand on her chest, she concentrated on breathing as Ron brought her back to his chair.

"Hermione, you know I love you," Ron started, hating that he had to do this now, but with the wedding that was going to take place the next week, he knew that she would be in the archives of the ministry all week looking for a way out. She didn't even work there. "I won't risk your life by letting you live in denial. We can't get married, not next week," She cried out in anger and despair, and he softened his tone, "Not ever. I won't, I can't risk your life. I'd rather you marry Rowle than die because of your inability to accept something you can't change."

"It's my life Ron!" Hermione screamed in anger.

"No! It's my life, too!" he roared back at her. "It's my life and I can't watch you die. I love you damn it, I love you enough to let you go. If you don't want to marry Rowle, I can't stop you, but it won't be because of me."

Hermione cried even harder then. Ron was giving up, he wasn't going to fight for her. Standing up, she took his ring off her finger and threw it at him. "Fine Ronald, I won't bother with this then," turning on the spot, she disapparated away.

Ron sighed again, his heart torn. Rubbing his face clean of residue, he bent down to pick up the ring and went to find Harry. It was time to take a long assignment out of the country.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I may have lied, we don't meet Finn again yet. I know, four chapters about one day seems excessive, but to be fair it was a big and crappy day for Hermione, it needed to happen. Just to let everyone know. Yes, I know her birth name is Lyra, but I don't plan on changing it to Lyra. I don't feel like she needs a name change to be a LeStrange. She has been Hermione since she was a tot, she doesn't need to change it now. Cheeks and possibly her parents and Finn may call her Lyra, but she will correct everyone (but Cheeks cus who can control that elf?). Also, those who are mad at Ron for leaving, he isn't running away, he's processing and sometimes you just need a bit of space. He will be back and he will be on Hermione's side. This is pre-beta (as always lol) so all errors, all me.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi**

Ron left that evening to places unknown. He had gone home to tell his family that the wedding was off. Molly was thoroughly upset, she had been looking forward to the wedding, but Ron had explained what happened at the bonding. At the announcement of Hermione being Lyra, Molly stiffened and Ron turned his anger at the situation at his mother. Hermione was not her parents, she may look like Bella and have their blood, but she was still Hermione, the same girl that he had known and saved his life countless times over the years. By the end of his tirade, Molly had been ashamed at her reaction. She had promised to try and work through her issues with Hermione's parentage. With that, Ron left the Burrow, return date not known.

Hermione had left the ministry and landed on the foot of the Zabini home. Ginny and Blaise had decided to live in sin and were not planning a wedding to the dismay of Molly and his mother. Hermione forgot the niceties and walked in the door, sobbing for Ginny. Blaise ran down the stairs, he had been in his study going over some work when he felt the wards shiver. He made it half way down, and was just about to call out what was wrong when he realised he didn't recognise the witch in front of him.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the stranger, "Who are you?" He yelled down at the witch.

Hermione looked up, confused as to why Blaise was pointing his wand at her. She brought up her hands to show she was unarmed, "Blaise, it's me," she cried, "It's Hermione."

Blaise scoffed, "Nice try, but Hermione looks nothing like you, how did you get through my wards? What have you done with Hermione? She's the only witch that can apparate directly to the door."

Hermione stomped her foot, "Damnit Blaise, I've had a shit day and you are not making it better. I just found out I am not who I thought I was because of some damn elf magic and I was adopted by muggles, Ron and I broke up, the wedding I've been dreaming of is cancelled, I've just found out that I'm to be married to a man who has tried to kill me several times, and there is nothing I can do to get out of it or I will die on my birthday! Don't mess with me and get Ginny so I can get properly pissed or I swear to Merlin, I WILL FUCKING END YOU BLAISE ZABINI!"

Blaise lowered his wand, "Geeze, Hermione, is that really you," he asked, "You look like…"

"Don't say it!" Hermione yelled, tears falling again. She wiped her eyes in anger, damn it, she was tired of crying. It didn't help change anything. Tears were not going to give her her old life back. Looking up at Blaise's confused face, taking a deep breath, "Please, Blaise, just get Ginny."

Blaise nodded and walked back up the stairs to call for his girlfriend. Ginny came down a few minutes later and after the initial shock, she gave her friend a tight hug. Ginny sent a patronus to both Pansy and Daphne, and they both popped right over.

Kicking Blaise out of the house, the four girls got into pyjamas and Ginny's elf, Binks, brought in bottles of wine and firewhisky for the girls as per their tradition. Anytime the girls were comforting each other, this was their way.

"I'm a fucking LeStrange," Hermione winced as the harsh liquid hit the back of her throat, she laughed, "My life is completely in the shitter and Ron picks today to call the wedding off completely."

The girls all exchanged a worried look. Their friend was not wrong to be upset, but being that all three of Hermione's friends grew up in pureblood homes, they knew that Ron was not acting as rash as she seemed to think. Pansy, Daphne and Ginny all understood the seriousness of a blood bond, even the great Hermione Granger was not going to get out of it.

Pansy, having enough of drunken Hermione, pulled the tumbler of whisky away from her friend's lips. Staring the witch straight in the eye she said, " Okay, that's enough whisky for now." She turned and put the glass down on the table as Hermione sank on the sofa with her legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them.

Pansy sighed and sat next to her friend and Hermione's lip began to tremble with the effort not to cry. Pansy put an arm around her shoulders and felt the normally strong Gryffindor slump against her. Even the strongest women deserved to cry after a trying day and in that day, Hermione had lost her identity, her fiancé, and her freedom to choose all at the same time. The other two women surrounded their friend and guarded her as she mourned her life as it was. Tomorrow she could go back to being strong, but tonight… tonight she could crumble.

Holding onto her friend, Pansy couldn't help but giggle. The women all looked over at her and she just shook her head, "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just realising you are Draco's cousin." She barked out another laugh, "You're Draco's cousin and he had the biggest crush on you in fourth year."

Hermione looked sick, "You must be joking," she shook her head in disbelief, "No, he most definitely did not have a crush on me."

Daphne began to giggle, "Oh my, I had forgotten!" Pansy's eyes shone with mirth, "He did! That Yule dress did him in."

Pansy's face was red with laughter, "Oh, I hated you that year. I finally got him to notice me and you walked in on the arm of Viktor Krum, looking beautiful and blasted Draco couldn't stop staring."

Ginny giggled too, she hadn't noticed at the ball all those years ago, but if anyone could make Hermione forget about her current troubles, leave it to Pansy.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't believe you, you both are such sneaky liars."

Pansy laughed out loud, "He did, he may have kept it from most everyone, but he couldn't hide it from me. He and I…" she smirked at her friends, "Well, let's just say, we had an anatomy lesson… and at the pinnacle of a mutual exploration, the wrong name graced his lips."

Ginny gasped as Daphne fell onto the floor laughing, "You're kidding?"

Pansy scoffed, "I was so angry, I think I hexed him blue… or well I left him blue. He didn't exactly get to finish as I… well, we all know my temper."

Hermione and Ginny both laughed at that thought, knowing that Pansy was a formidable witch and was very capable no matter what her father may have told her as a child. Hermione sighed and gave her friend a tight squeeze, whispering a thank you in her ear.

"So this is what you ladies do on your girl's night?" A voice floated in from the door. The girls all turn to see Harry, Blaise, and Draco walking through the door. Harry walked straight over to Hermione and gave her a tight hug. He began whispering in her ear how much he loved her, how it didn't matter who her birth parents were and that she was always his best friend.

A weight lifted off Hermione's shoulders that she hadn't realised was there. Realising that she wasn't losing Harry, she relaxed a bit. Draco came over to peer at her, "Gods, you look like my Aunt Andromeda." He looked at her new darker hair, "You couldn't have lost the frizz though huh? I guess that's a family trait, cousin."

Hermione chuckled, "Gods you're an asshole, Draco," She batted his hand away as he pulled at one of her curls, "What are you fourteen?" Ginny, Daphne and Pansy all began to howl at that as he pulled her from Harry's arms and gave her a hug.

"Whatever, Granger, my mother is requesting you come to brunch tomorrow morning," He said, ignoring the snickers around him, "And by request, I mean. Your name appeared in the Black family book as _Hermione Lyra LeStrange_." Hermione looked interested in the change of her name, "Well, I remember my mum telling me about my cousin Lyra dying as a child, but I only know of one person unfortunate to be named _Hermione_. Then Blaise came over to tell me that the one and only had a very interesting new look. Well, Mother told me to come and see for myself and to invite you to the Manor tomorrow."

Hermione opened her mouth to say no, but Draco put up his hand, "Hermione, if I come back with a no, she will hunt you down and drag you to tea by your bushy hair and if what I just heard is correct, she is your Godmother and will do it, too with little to no help to save you."

"Draco, I can't go back to the manor, I'm sure your father will kill me on spot, he really doesn't like me. Even now."

"My father can't do magic to tie his shoe, I don't think he would lift a finger to try and kill you, that would be too muggle." Draco said with his nose in the air. Lucius Malfoy was still on magical probation.

Hermione laughed at the thought of Lucius tying his 500 galleon dragonhide shoes and smirked, "I guess if he tried I could get Cheeks to maim him."

At the sound of her name, Cheeks popped into the room, "My missy called for Cheeks?"

Draco knelt down next to the elf, "I remember you, you use to come to the manor when I would cry as a baby."

Cheeks looked into Draco's grey eyes, "Master Draco! Oh, it's goods to see you sir! You is so big now! Yes sir, you used to cry for my missy Lyra and I is come to sing you her lullaby at night."

Hermione smiled, "You use to cry for me, huh Draco?"

Draco tinged pink, "Don't be ridiculous, I was a toddler. All toddlers cry."

Cheeks shook her head, "Oh no sir, you and my missy were like brother and sister. Always playing, always togethers. I use to care for both of yous and the fights you would get into! I once found my missy hanging from a tree outside in the garden cus you sir, threw a tantrum for your dragon she had turned into a golden unicorn." The room snickered again, "Then I founds you, sir, sitting inside one of the cooking pots full of water cus you threw all of my missy's colors in the fire and theys melt away. My Missy cried so much for those colors, saying her dragon was mean.

"You tried to make Malfoy soup," Harry chortled as he sat down next to his wife. Blaise laughed and sat down next to his own girlfriend while Pansy stood up and grabbed a bottle of water. She was on call at St. Mungo's, no alcohol for her. Just as she took a swig of her water, her wand vibrated. Taking it out, she flicked it and looked at the message that flew out of the tip. Frowning slightly, she put the water back down and walked over to Hermione.

"Mi," She called out to her friend, Hermione turned away from Draco and looked at Pansy, "I'm sorry Mi, but I have to go. They need an extra set of hands in the accidents and emergency, some potions explosion."

Hermione nodded at her friend and gave her a hug, thanking her for taking time out of her busy life to hold her hand. Pansy smiled and waved goodbye to everyone as she apparated away.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening in the company of her friends, who got drunk with her and never treated her any different than they had before. With the exception of Draco, who continued to pull on her curls, laughing as Cheeks would reprimand him like they were still two.

After a day like Hermione had had, a completely normal evening was exactly what she needed.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione had gone to Malfoy Manor the next day. Narcissa had sent Draco a note late the evening, asking in no uncertain terms whether or not he would return without her niece. She had also inserted a short note and a picture for Hermione, asking her politely to brunch. Fingering the picture, Hermione couldn't help smile at the photo of two little toddlers running around the garden as Lucius and… it looked like Rodolphus… looked on with pride.

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the floo, she felt arms wrap around her neck and for a minute, Hermione began to hyperventilate, thinking she was once again at Malfoy Manor about to be tortured. It was only when she had heard sobbing and broken up words of, "I can't believe it! Lyra, you're alive! Missed you- cried- Draco-"

"Mother, you can let her go," Draco smirked as Hermione began to turn blue. Narcissa pulled away with tears running down her face in trails. A tight smile graced her wet face as her blue eyes took in Hermione's new appearance.

The floo activated behind Hermione and she was surprised to see Andromeda step out of the flames. Upon seeing Hermione, Andromeda Tonks threw herself onto Hermione crying as well. Teddy, who had been holding his grandmother's hand, was swept up by Draco before the two ladies could crush him as they both began to sob again.

Hermione was not expecting all the emotions from the aristocratic Narcissa Malfoy. She had seen Narcissa over the years, at functions and parties and Hermione was sure that she never had any look but the one that constantly smelled dung underfoot. This new development even had Draco mildly surprised. The woman had watched her son and husband tortured a few years ago and never batted an eye, but seeing her long, thought dead niece, brought the waterworks.

Hermione had also not been expecting Andromeda, she had no idea that the witch was on speaking terms with her sister. Hermione had known that the Black sisters did not speak because of the blood prejudices against Andromeda's choice of husband. It was interesting to find out that while Narcissa and Bellatrix never agreed with Andromeda's choice of a muggleborn husband, neither sister had really lost ties with Andromeda until their families became more involved in the first war. Bellatrix and Narcissa had decided to pull away from their beloved sister in order to keep her and her young daughter safe. Hermione was absolutely astounded to learn that Bellatrix had actually been Tonks' Godmother and a very loving one at that. Azkaban and Lyra's supposed death had taken away the kind woman Bellatrix once was.

The three women and Draco had a lovely tea. Draco, of course, had been bored stiff; as soon as tea was over, he excused himself and took Teddy flying over the gardens. While he and the young boy were out flying, Lucius Malfoy descended on the three women.

Taking one look at Hermione, Lucius had paled considerably since it really was like looking back in time. A simpler time, when the effects of a decade in Azkaban had not worn and withered Bellatrix. A time when the young woman had great hopes for her only daughter, the daughter that had been her beacon through the darkness, but thought to be snuffed out so early in life.

Hermione had to leave after that. Sitting with her aunts had been one thing, but to hear Lucius speaking fondly of the past, a past where Bellatrix wasn't the crazy person she had known during the second war, well that had become too much. Hermione couldn't wrap her head around this maternal image of the crazy witch she had known to loathe her.

Saying goodbye to her new family, she promised Narcissa that she would continue to come to the manor as well as Andromeda's cottage. She was one of the last remaining Blacks, she was family. Hermione nodded in agreement, mostly because Narcissa was scary. She openly defied the most evil wizard of their time, with a straight face. If that wasn't scary, Hermione did not know what was. With one last smile, she looked around Malfoy Manor and relished in the fact that she was no longer afraid of the giant manor. Narcissa had done an excellent job of redecorating it completely. She turned on the spot and disapparated away.

 **OoOoOoO**

Landing at Grimmauld Place, she let herself in and walked into the sitting room where she knew she would find Daphne. Upon seeing her raven haired friend, Daphne smiled and stood for a hug. It was then Hermione noticed that Daphne was not alone, but having a cup of tea with her younger sister, Astoria.

Hermione sat as she let Daphne tell the tale of her discovery. Astoria was a very good audience for the story, oooing and awwing at all the right bits, even giving Hermione a look of sadness over Ron and the cancelled wedding.

Hermione sat with the sisters as she tried to figure out what she was to do next when Harry came through the green flames of the floo. Hermione could see her old friend was thoroughly irritated over something. Seeing Hermione sitting there, he just handed her the paper he was holding.

Hermione took one glance at the paper and groaned. "Merlin, I thought Kingsley stopped this yesterday." She handed the paper to Daphne who looked it over with wide eyes. She began to read the article in the Afternoon Prophet outloud:

 **War Heroine, Hermione Granger Really Lyra LeStrange?**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **Yesterday, all the wizarding world was looking forward to the marriage between the Golden Couple. Two thirds of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Rumoured to be the highlight of wizarding society's social events this year, the wedding of these two heros was to take place next week Friday, a feat that is five years in the making. In an unlikely turn of events, this reporter was able to uncover that not all is copacetic in this union. During a ritual bonding ceremony, it was found out that our lovely Golden Girl is harboring a massive secret. She is not Hermione Granger, Muggleborn Witch, but rather Lyra Capri LeStrange, the thought to be dead daughter of Rodolphus LeStrange and Bellatrix LeStrange, convicted Death Eaters serving sentences in Azkaban for crimes against the wizarding world.**

 **What is to happen to the couple? Where was Ronald Weasley seen to be going late yesterday evening as he left the ministry? Where has the Golden Girl run off to? Is she hiding from her past?**

"I'll skin that beatle until there is nothing left but antennae!" Hermione shouted, effectively drowning out Daphne who was reading the article out loud. "Harry, what is this rubbish? It just happened yesterday and there was no one there but the bonder and the reporter from Witch Weekly. Kingsley threatened them with jail time for releasing this story. How did bloody Rita get her claws on this?"

Harry sighed, sitting in an armchair, elbows on his knees and hands in his hair. "I don't know, Kingsley is going mad, he wants to send Aurors to be your guard in case someone gets any bright ideas. The MLE has been going through countless howlers that were sent to your home. Kingsley pulled all your mail to be sorted just as a precaution."

Hermione sunk into her chair and groaned, "They don't even know about the bonding yet, I'm sure that cow is just waiting for tomorrow's edition to let that one loose."

Harry smirked, "Doubtful, I arrested her this morning for being an illegal animagi and for publishing this story. Ron told me what Kings said yesterday, he strictly forbid this from getting out until a time when it could be sorted out and verified. This isn't like the muggle world, Kingsley's word is absolute, besides, I hate that fucking beatle."

Hermione, Daphne and Astoria all stared at Harry for a moment then the giggling began. Hermione laughed so hard, she fell out of her chair. Not just at the situation in front of her, but because her life had, overnight, become a comedy play. She was still waiting for the clown to jump out and say, "Gotcha!" Unfortunately she knew it would not come.

Laying on the rug, she sighed. Harry laid down next to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing gently and she smiled, her nerves calming automatically. "Mione, you need to get out of here," Harry told her. She looked over at him confused and he just gave her a small smile, "You need a chance to relax and wrap your head around this new life of yours. Take a few days to do that without the angry mob."

Daphne sat next to her friend on the floor and grabbed her other hand, "Yes Mi! Let's go away, have a girl's getaway." Her blue eyes began to twinkle and Astoria began to Ooo again, this time in excitement, "I know Pansy can't get away on short notice, but Ginny can. Let's go somewhere for the week. You need time to say goodbye to your old life and get a hold of your new one."

Hermione began to say no, but Harry told his wife to go ahead and plan it for the following day. He sent a patronus to Ginny and within an hour Hermione was swept up in planning a getaway with her friends.

 **OoOoOoO**

The girls were gone for a total of four days, Pansy was able to make it, but four days was as long as the hospital could allow her to be away. Ginny, Pansy, Astoria and Daphne did all they could to keep the real world away from Hermione for those days, not allowing mail or news to invade their space. On the fourth day, they couldn't keep the world out any longer. Harry arrived at the Zabini Italian home where they were staying and the girls headed home.

Hermione walked into the Ministry later that day, Harry had come to them because Kingsley had called for her. Walking up to his office after his assistant gave her a dirty look, Hermione narrowed her grey eyes and the woman swallowed hard and began to organise her desk. Hermione assumed she must have looked like a young Bellatrix, scaring the witch. Hermione would feel sorry for the woman if she hadn't acted like Hermione didn't deserve to breathe.

Foregoing the good grace of knocking, Harry and Hermione walked into the mInister's space and sat down in front of a bent over Kingsley. Sitting quietly for a moment, Hermione lost patience, "What is going on Kingsley?" The wizard looked up from his papers, "Why did I have to come back?"

"Hermione, your mother is in the medical ward at Azkaban," Kingsley said, looking at his young friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know this is later than my normal updates but with the holidays and school I just couldn't find the motivation or time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It hasn't been beta'd yet, but should be soon and I'll repost the pretty version then. I honestly didn't know where this was going, hopefully it makes sense, I don't reread my chapters until after I post them (I'm such an 'on top of it' kind of writer, I know) but hopefully it's ok. TW: There is some non graphic non con in this chapter. This is the only warning (besides the warnings in groups) I will be giving.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione blinked rapidly as she took in the news, it was her first day back to her new life and it seemed to be starting off with a bang. "What do you mean? My Mot- er Bellatrix is in the medical ward? Why?"

Kingsley looked over the paper on his desk, "Looks like she is refusing food. The medi-witch is administering nutritional potions, but it is not meant for long term use. She is refusing for a muggle IV to be put in, which is still the preferred method for rehydration. Rodolphus has tried to persuade her to eat, but she has refused since last week." Hermione read through the lines, she had started refusing food since their visit, "I was hoping you would take another trip out to Azkaban and see if you could talk to her."

Hermione blanched at the thought and grabbed Harry's hand, "Why? She hates me! She won't care what I say."

Harry sighed, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "'Mione, you have to go," Hermione tried to pull her hand away, but he held on tight, "You heard Kings, she hasn't eaten or drank anything for days, she's going to die." Hermione sat there, thin lipped. "You really want her death to be on your conscience?"

"What does it matter?" Hermione's tone grew higher, "She tried to kill me, what does it matter to me if she dies?"

Harry pushed her hand away from him, "Because you are Hermione Granger! You would have someone die when it could have been you to save them? Really?! That doesn't sound like the Hermione I grew up with!" Hermione opened her mouth but Harry jumped out of his chair, "Hermione, you befriended every Slytherin that came back to Hogwarts, less than four months after a war where their parents were trying to _kill_ _you._ You befriended Draco Malfoy, a man who has wished you dead on a number of occasions, whose father has tried to kill you as well, but this, this is where you draw the line? What the fuck happened to you?!"

Hermione shot up, "She tortured me Harry! She carved me up like a Sunday roast and I'm suppose to just forgive and forget? Draco was a boy, his father was coerced into becoming a death eater. These people, my parents, they wanted-"

"They did not want to be Death Eaters, Hermione," Kingsley interrupted. This put a stop to whatever Hermione was about yell at her best friend, "Your father became a Death Eater as a favor to your grandfather, to keep your uncle in line. Your mother became one because her your grandfather offered her up to Voldemort as appeasement for Andromeda marrying a muggleborn. The Black family is very traditional, as you know."

Hermione sat down, a look of disbelief on her face. "You may not want to believe it, but it's already been proven."

Hermione brought out her arm, "Excuse me, Kingsley, but this," She lifted her sleeve, the wound still looked red and raw, "This doesn't seem like the work of a woman who didn't believe in what she was doing."

Kingsley shook his head, "I never said, she's didn't believe, I said she didn't want to become one," she still looked at him like he grew a second head and he sighed, "I knew your parents in school, we were in the same house after all. They believed in blood purity because they grew up in pureblood homes, as did I as did Lucius and Draco, but Bella had no interest in joining Voldemort's cause when we were in school. She was a few years older than I, she was planning on a family, just like her sisters. Her family was very much a part of the movement back then, Voldemort needed witches and wizards, so with Andromeda blasted off the tree because of her marriage to Ted, your grandfather offered up Bella instead, Narcissa was a year behind myself in school, already betrothed to Lucius and obviously too young. Bella was his only choice and she took her position in the family very seriously, she needed to save Narcissa from that fate."

Hermione grew silent, not knowing, for the first time, what to say. She could understand trying to save family from something. She had erased herself from her own parents after all, to save them from the wizarding war knowing that they would be targets because of her. "Kings, she believed in the end. She tortured me with intent in her eyes to end my life because I was a muggleborn."

Kingsley shook his head, "I understand Hermione, but she spent years in Azkaban with Dementors sucking the good out of her, I can understand her state of mind. She blamed the Order for your death."

"But she told Cheeks to send me away!" Hermione fumed, "She is the reason I was taken away and given to my parents. She could have told Cheeks to give me to Andromeda, to Narcissa, but she chose to hide me away from my family."

"The ministry wouldn't give you to either family. The Malfoys because of their association with the dark or Andromeda because she was technically no longer family. She was blasted off the family tree, which means her magic was no longer linked to the Blacks. It is only recently that Narcissa and Harry reinstated her, now that Voldemort is truly dead. You would have ended up in an orphanage where you would have been shunned for your parents involvement in the war or you would have been adopted to a family who would have abused you for the same reason. She did what she thought was best with the knowledge at the time."

"She could have stayed home, not gone to torture and drive the Longbottoms to insanity," Hermione stubbornly argued.

Kingsley shook his head, knowing that continuing to fight with Hermione would not do anything to change her mind about her parents. He was not any happier about who her parents were, anymore than she was would have to accept it soon, no matter who her parents where. The bond meant Hermione was on a time crunch. She had to marry in six months and arguing Bellatrix LeStrange's motives behind sending her daughter away was not going to make time slow down.

"One day you will have to ask your parents about their past, but that is not the case right now. Right now, you have a decision to make. Are you going to ignore your biological mother and let her continue to suffer or are you going to be the Hermione we all know you are and try to help no matter who it is?" Harry interrupted still upset with her. She didn't get it, she got a second chance to have a family. Maybe not the family she wanted, but it's still a mother and father. No matter how evil she thought they could be, it couldn't be worse than not knowing them at all.

"What about Narcissa?" Hermione asked Kingsley, choosing to ignore Harry at that moment, "Can she go and talk to Bellatrix?"

Kingsley shook his head, "As you have now been recorded as Hermione LeStrange in the Hall of Records, you are the next of kin. Narcissa can't be called in any longer."

Hermione groaned, "Fine, I will go." She stood up, "But it's not going to do anything, it's not like she likes me any better as a LeStrange than she did as a Granger."

Kingsley stood up and his assistant brought in an old tin of tomato soup, setting it on the desk and left without glancing over at Hermione, Kingsley glanced over at Hermione and she just rolled her eyes, making the older man smirk. "Have you resigned yourself to being a LeStrange now? Should we start to call you Lyra?"

Hermione scoffed and put a finger to the can, as did Harry. "Try it Kingsley and see what happens to your eyebrows. Minister or not, you will never find a way to grow them back."

Kingsley began to chuckle, as did Harry as the portkey swept them away.

 **OoOoOoO**

Landing outside of Azkaban, Hermione couldn't help but remember her last trip, confronting her new family. The knot that had taken residence in her stomach for the past week found its way back, bigger than ever. In that building was her family, Hermione snorted slightly. She had spent her entire life thinking her parents were muggle dentists, just to find out that she had more family and most of them, including her biological parents, were the very reason she sent her muggle ones away. Shaking her head, she followed Kingsley into the building and stood waiting while he talked to Warden O'Sullivan.

Walking out of his office with Kingsley, O'Sullivan narrowed his eyes at Hermione. Now knowing who she was, he was openly disgruntled that a LeStrange was such good friends with the Minister of Magic and was really held in such high regard in the wizarding world. The LeStranges were all filth in his eyes, she was no better than her parents.

The group entered the lift to go to the medical ward in silence. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as the lift rose to the ward. Hermione refused to back down from the man, deciding the best thing is to adopt Draco's arrogance. Hermione thought back to when Draco use to sneer at her for being a filthy muggleborn and glared at O'Sullivan until the older man curled his lip and looked away. Harry had been watching her from the side of his vision and started chuckling. It still unnerved him a bit just how much she resembled Draco and his mother, especially with that look on her face, like dung was under her shoe.

The lift stopped and Hermione strolled out of the lift with her head held high, she was not about to let this man make her feel inferior for being a LeStrange, it was bad enough that her entire life in the wizarding world, she had people saying she was, she fought a war about it, well no longer. LeStrange or Granger, Hermione was anything but inferior to anyone, especially this older wizard. Harry walked out after her, when he reached where she waited, he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

Warden O'Sullivan's beady little eyes watched as the two of them embraced and he scoffed, "I thought you were married Mister Potter," he scoffed.

Harry looked over at the wizard and stiffened his posture. With a sneer to make Daphne proud he said, "What I am is none of your concern. Hermione is my best friend, has been for over ten years and one of the main players in the war against Voldemort. We would not be standing here today if it wasn't for her. Do us a favor and lead us to Bellatrix."

Warden O'Sullivan pursed his lips and walked off, not seeing the two fingers Harry threw up behind him, eliciting silent laughter from Hermione and a small smile from Kingsley. Kingsley followed behind the warden shaking his head and Hermione gave Harry one last squeeze before doing the same.

Walking into the room, Hermione noticed it looked very much like the medical ward at Hogwarts. Six beds were against the wall, all with rails so the prisoners could maintain a cuffed arm or leg. Hermione also saw a small shimmer surrounding the bed, assuming it was some sort of maintaining charm to keep those inside within their space. Hermione, being a curse breaker, automatically began to send her magic to the ward, to get a sense of the strength of the spell. She was uneasy with the fact that it was considered a fairly weak spell and with a few good tries a prisoner could easily break through, even without a wand. Hermione made a note to talk to Kingsley about this lack of security, not wanting to waste her breath with the warden.

O'Sullivan walked past the beds and into the next room, this was a heavily guarded room, Hermione frowned, there were at least four guards at the door. She could feel the wards around these, what she assumed were isolation wards, these were extremely strong. One of the guards, kicked the door, which was odd. The men all looked a bit apprehensive, shifting their eyes back and forth between themselves. Hermione gave Kingsley and Harry a confused look and they looked just as baffled.

Hermione, sensing something was wrong, went up to the door to open it and one of the guards stepped in front of her as to stop her. Warden O'Sullivan frowned as his guard put his hand on her arm to stop Hermione. Two things happened at that time. Hermione, her magic sparking, flung the guard away from her and pushed through the door as Harry and Kingsley both pulled out their wands, as the minister and head auror, both of their normal wands would work within Azkaban as they may have business within the building.

As Hermione entered the room, anger raged through her veins. Now she knew why the room was so heavily guarded. One guard was just pulling up his trousers when Hermione's magic slammed him against the wall with such force he passed out. O'Sullivan ran in, forgetting to be angry at the minister and the auror who had aimed wands at his staff.

Angry tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she laid eyes on Bellatrix, laying on the bed, looking dispirited, hands and legs cuffed to the bed rails, her prison robe haphazardly pulled down. Clearly, the male guards have been taking advantage of the fierce Death Eater being in isolation and disconsolate. Hermione ran over to the bed, pulling down the woman's robe, while she didn't care for Bellatrix, no one deserved this. She turned around swiftly as O'Sullivan began to berate the guard who was woken up with a spell. Harry had stunned the guards at the door and bound them all. Hermione could tell, while O'Sullivan was not a fan of Bellatrix, he was not aware that she was being used in this manner by the guards.

"Why is she in this room in the first place?!" Hermione yelled, "There is no one out there, why is she in isolation? How long has she been in here?! How long has this been going on?" She swiped angry tears away from her eyes as she began to think of how long Bellatrix has been used as the guards cumrag and she felt so dirty for her mother.

Not waiting for an answer, she turned back to Bellatrix, the woman who tortured her all those years ago without mercy; she conjured up a camera and began snapping photos for evidence of Bella's treatment. She vaguely heard Kingsley call for the healer to come and help, but Hermione shouted down the request. She did not trust the healer, they had to have known what was going on. They were just as much to blame as the guards. The only person she allowed to help was Harry. She gave Harry the camera so she could gather samples, using her wand to collect the various fluids on the quiet woman. Once she got all the evidence that she could and Harry finished taking the photos, they began to use cleansing spells to erase the filth on her body.

The whole time the two of them worked, Bellatrix had been silent, Hermione had thought she had been spelled asleep during the acts, but once they were done cleaning her, she noticed the tear tracks down her pale face and knew the truth. Those bloody bastards kept her awake, wanting her to know that they were defiling her. In that moment Hermione vowed to have them all pay, she would nail those assholes to the fucking wall.

Not able to help herself, she brought her hand to Bella's bound one and stuck her fingers into her mother's palm, letting her know that she would be back. She and Harry had to talk to Kingsley. As she moved to let go of Bellatrix's hand, Bella gave her a squeeze. Hermione, feeling sorry for the woman, squeezed it back and told her no one would hurt her. She called for Cheeks, whose magic was not monitored within the walls of the prison, to watch over Bella and then charmed the room so no one could enter. It was much stronger than any of the other charms in the room and would alert her if someone tried to enter.

She instructed Cheeks to keep everyone away from Bellatrix and to use any magic necessary. With a nod of confirmation, Hermione and Harry left the ward, shooting glares at the healer who was hovering around, pale. Harry put a spell up on the ward door and coldly told the healer that he was to stay put, because Bella was still a patient, he would be confined to the ward until a replacement healer could arrive from St. Mungos, then he was to be arrested for accessory. Harry noticed a guard posted at the door of the ward and gave him the same instructions. The man visibly paled and nodded in compliance of the head auror.

Walking over to a conference room at the end of the hall, the duo could hear the shouting match between O'Sullivan and Kingsley. Kingsley was irate at the treatment of Bellatrix and was now wondering about the safety of the other female inmates. Upon entering the room, Kingsley had pulled out his wand, conjured his patronus and was sending for a team of aurors to come to the prison. Female aurors were to help healers from St. Mungos to check the inmates for inappropriate behavior from the guards and those guards were to be arrested immediately.

"I want her moved Kingsley," Hermione said deadpanned. "I want her moved to St. Mungos, I don't want her here anymore. I want her away from this place."

"You can't be serious!" O'Sullivan shouted in outrage. "You have no authority over my inmates."

Hermione's magic flared again, pushing O'Sullivan against the wall, "Bellatrix was raped repeatedly under your watch! You don't seem to be mad over the fact that a crime took place under your watch, but you're upset because I want her moved?!"

O'Sullivan began to sputter. Harry, sensing that he was unable to breathe because of Hermione's anger, pulled her back away from the man and he could almost see her magic letting the warden go. O'Sullivan was about to retort, but Kingsley shot him a glare and the wizard shut his mouth.

"I agree, Bellatrix is not safe here. I actually have something I wanted to speak to you as well. I was going to speak to you about it when we got back, but since this has happened I will just get it out of the way." Kingsley began. Harry was called away because his aurors were at the prison and he took O'Sullivan with him while Kingsley talked to Hermione.

"Hermione, what are going to do about your bond?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean," Kingsley explained, "You have six months til your twenty fifth birthday, the type of bond you have with Rowle is old blood magic. You must wed or you and he will die."

"I know, but what am I to do?" Hermione said, trying to run her hand through her hair, though unsuccessfully as the bush that was her locks was bigger than ever because of her magic.

Kingsley smiled at his young friend, "Well because of the seriousness of your situation the Wizengamot has been in session, I brought them into session. We aren't going to let you die Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure the Wizengamot is anxious to let a LeStrange live." she said wryly.

Kingsley chuckled too, "They weren't happy about it, but either way, you are the reason Voldemort is gone, they may be stuffy, old and suck in their ways, but they aren't stupid. So they are willing to parole Rowle-"

"Why would they do that?" Hermione said confused, "He was a Death Eater during the war."

"He's been in here since the war ended, he joined the cause, but was imprisoned at Malfoy Manor along with Dolohov after that failed attempt to capture you three after Bill's wedding. He has been a model prisoner, I would know, i review his progress every year. He was already being evaluated for parole next year. They are willing to do it now."

"Now? When? Where would he live?" Hermione asked.

"His sister Ingrid is back in the country," Kingsley told her, "She is staying at their family home."

"Ingrid Rowle," Hermione, mused thinking back to school, "I think I remember her, she was a Ravenclaw, a few years ahead of me, chaser I think for the quidditch team."

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, she married Adrian Pucey. They had moved to France before the war, but came back once the bond was revealed between you and her brother."

"What for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ingrid is the last Rowle, besides her brother, when the bond revealed itself, the Rowle tapestry changed to reflect your upcoming nuptials and she came back to speak with you. She has been in contact with the ministry about how it will be possible. Thorfinn is the last of his house, he needs an heir. She's been at Rowling Hills for the week you've been gone. I would speak to Narcissa about details, I'm sure Narcissa has already been planning your wedding."

Hermione groaned, knowing he was probably right. "Okay, but I have to get back to… er… I have to get back to the room. Cheeks is with her, I also want to speak to Rodolphus, I want to tell him I'm having her moved." Kingsley nodded as she walked out the door. He sighed slightly and took a minute before he began to leave the room. He needed Rodolphus to be in the visiting room before he sent a patronus to Hermione to meet her father there. He also needed to leave soon, there was some business that he needed to attend to soon.

Hermione stayed with Bellatrix and Cheeks, who had felt the anger in her Missy Lyra's magic and was also upset. Cheeks had finished cleansing Bella fully. Her black curls were shiny and clean, no longer looking like the rat's nest that was so reminiscent of Hermione's hair in school. She sat with Bella, who was still silent, Hermione wondered if she was in some sort of post traumatic stress stage, but didn't know if she could be. She was, at one time, one of Voldemort's most loyal, killing and torturing others, she wasn't sure this was traumatic enough. Though she didn't put it passed her. Hermione was no doctor, she didn't want to put the hippogryph before the carriage or whatever the saying.

Not sure if Bella wanted to hear her talk, Hermione found she didn't much care, the silence was killing her. She was very surprised that she wasn't scared to be in the isolation room with Bellatrix, not like she had been the week before. She deduced it was because she had seen Bellatrix go through a traumatic event, it made her more real… more… human. Hermione began talking about whatever was on her mind, anything to keep the mood from focusing on what had happened. Hermione began talking about her childhood, not even sure why, she was pretty sure Bellatrix wouldn't even know what a bike was- or that it took her three months to learn how to ride one when she was nine. Or that she had a stuffed dragon when she was four that she never went to bed without, that she still had it to this day. That her parents were dentist who never let her have sweets, but once a year on her birthday, she was allowed the biggest ice cream sundae her little stomach could handle and she would get sick every year until she went off to Hogwarts. She had continued to talk to Bellatrix, spewing out whatever she could think of just until the healer and the auror came.

Once the witches came to transport Bella, Hermione realised the healer was Pansy, Hermione ordered Cheeks to stay with Bella to make sure everything was okay when they got to the hospital and to report back to Hermione once Bellatrix was settled. With one final squeeze of the hand, Hermione left her mother in the capable hands of her friend, she watched them leave the room. Hermione sighed, walking out of the medical ward wondering if her life was ever supposed to be normal.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione made her way down to the visitor's floor, Kingsley had sent her a patronus letting her know that Rodolphus was waiting for her in one of the conference rooms. Passing guards in the corridor, Hermione sneered at all of them. She was disgusted with the actions of these wizards, condemning them all until she knew otherwise. A few were escorted by Aurors, pale and chained, Hermione glared at the wizards even harder, feeling her magic spark even more. She opened the door to the conference room and slammed it shut behind her, closing her eyes and revelling in the noise. Her blood was still racing, she was still very upset over the day's events, she had wanted to cry, but couldn't allow herself to do so. Not until she was done talking to her father. He had to know about Bellatrix, no matter their relationship, he was her husband.

"Lyra?" Rodolphus said, surprised as he sat there chained to the chair he was sitting in. Hermione opened her eyes, noticing that Harry was sitting with him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she answered, "No, my name is not Lyra, it's Hermione. Has been all my life, please." She let out another breath, "Please don't call me Lyra."

Rodolphus nodded his head, still staring at his daughter. He had spent the last week trying to remember every time he had seen his Ly- Hermione over the years. He could only remember a handful of times, he was not present at the ministry that evening all those years ago, he hadn't been at that manor the day she and her friends had been captured, he had been off doing something with his brother, Rabastan. He was now thankful he was not there, he had heard his wife had been having nightmares again, since they had found out about their daughter. He had heard that she had stopped eating, stopped drinking, that she had lost her will to live. He wanted to comfort his Bella, but… at the same time… he wasn't sure he could forgive her for hurting their daughter.

Blinking, he realised he had been staring at her, "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd get a chance to… to see you again. Having a former death eater as a father is hardly a selling point."

Hermione chuckled in spite of herself, "I wasn't going to, but Kingsley asked me to come to check on Bellatrix."

"How is your mother?" Rodolphus asked quickly, not getting any answers over the past few weeks, he was worried.

"Dead." Hermione said absentmindedly

"WHAT?!" Rodolphus roared, jumping up from his seat, anger and grief already clouding his face.

Harry jumped up too, wand in hand and Hermione was startled at his reaction until she remembered what she just said, "No! Oh, I meant- I meant, my mother, Jean- Sorry! I- Bella is being taken to St. Mungos, she's not dead!"

Rodolphus took a deep breath, frowning but calming down. He sat back down and Harry slowly lowered his wand and sat too, but keeping his wand out as a precaution. "Why did she have to go to St. Mungos?" Rodolphus asked in a barely controlled tone.

Hermione fiddled with a ring she wore on her middle finger, twirling it around. She was a bit antsy to tell him now, she had already angered him by implying Bellatrix died, she wasn't sure what he would do when he found out she had been defiled by the guards.

"Uh, she had to be transferred because she needed medical attention that she was not getting here," The look that Rodolphus told her that he wasn't buying what she was telling him. Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. Holding her head up, she looked at her biological father and said, "When we arrived we found a guard abusing his position with several guards looking the other way." The anger was radiating out of Rodolphus' aristocratic features, his lips fell into a stiff thin line, like he was biting back several curses and hexes. Even with the magic dampening charm on the building, Hermione could feel his magical signature pulsing out of him in waves. "I was able to stop… uh… I was able to stop the guard from finishing, but he had not been the… uh… it seems like…" Hermione didn't know where to go with this, his magic was surrounding her, she could recognise it's touch on her own. It felt warm and comforting to her, but still felt threatening and almost deadly. Closing her eyes, she managed to send her own magic to him. It had the desired effect, his magic began to calm, "I had her transferred to St. Mungos to get treated and the guards that were there are being arrested and Kingsley is looking into the rest of them as well."

Harry cleared his throat and both LeStranges looked up at him, "Uh, Kingsley is also thinking of having you, as well as Thorfinn Rowle released early on parole." Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Well, when the guards were brought down to the office from the conference room, the aurors that came in overheard them speaking softly about revenge within the prison. I went to Kingsley about it when he came down later. He was already talking about releasing Thorfinn to his sister Ingrid, but he had to portkey back to the ministry to see about your father. Bellatrix is okay now that she's at St. Mungos, I have an auror posted at her door for the meantime, but the real concern is you, Rodolphus." Harry said to the man, his green eyes meeting the older wizard's blue, "you are the only one left inside that is directly connected to Hermione, so that is why I'm sitting here with you and not another guard, we don't want to take any chances. Just waiting for Kingsley to find out the details." Rodolphus regarded his daughter's friend and nodded in understanding.

"So where would he go Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"He would stay with Daphne and myself…" Harry started but Hermione shook her head.

"No, you are too busy and Daphne does not need to babysit a grown man."

Rodolphus chuckled at this thought, of being baby sat like he was a toddler, "I do have a home you know. LeStrange Estate, it's on the other side of Wiltshire. Bella wanted to be close to Narcissa."

"You won't be able to be on your own, you have to have someone stay with you."

Hermione groaned, knowing where this was going, "I will stay with him. I was going to look for a new place anyways, let Ron keep the flat. I will move in with Rodolphus. I'll let Kingsley know of the plans."

Rodolphus looked up in surprise. He had not been expecting that. He was sure they would assign an auror to stay with him or make him stay with Lucius and Narcissa. He didn't want to hope too much, he didn't know this young woman, he would have to get to know her. This young lady, Hermione, he would actually get a chance to know her. "Would I be able to visit Bella? I would like to see if she's okay while she's in the hospital."

Hermione nodded, knowing he probably hadn't seen his wife since the previous week, "I will let Kingsley know that you would like to see her. It might be a few days, but I will check on her later today."

Rodolphus gave her a smile in thanks.

A knock on the door startled them all. Harry stood up to answer it and in walked an auror with a giant of a man. "Sorry sir, Kingsley sent word for me to bring the prisoner to you." The wizard said, gesturing to the chained man. Harry nodded and the man turned and left.

The prisoner looked up and smirked, "Roddy, what a pleasant surprise, care to introduce me to my bride?" Thorfinn Rowle drawled with a grin. Hermione groaned, arms collapsing on the table with her head to follow as she heard his familiar voice. The voice of a man she hadn't thought of since she oblivated his memories over seven years ago. The man she was suppose to marry in six months or risk death. Somehow she found herself wondering if death would be preferable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all, I know it's been too long. For some reason, after the holidays, I just couldn't figure out a good schedule for writing. I was only able to write a little here, a little there. But now I am back, at least that is the hope. School has gotten a bit more involved so I'm not out of the woods yet, but I'm working it out. As always, this has not been completely beta'd yet. My lovely beta, GidgetMalfoy, has been able to beta the beginning, but as I didn't finish the end of this until right now... well, the end is all me. I hope you all enjoy, Finn is so much fun to play with and Hermione is full of sass, which I always like.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther 2017,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"Aww Love," Hermione could hear the smirk in the arrogant prat's voice, "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Harry," Hermione's muffled voice came quietly out from under her arms, "Can you stun him? I won't tell anyone."

The men in the room chuckled as Hermione felt the chair from across the table pull out and a body sit down. She heard the clanking of the shackles as Harry chained him to his seat and then lifted her head to lay eyes on the man who tried to kill her in a little coffee shop on Tottenham Court Road.

Hermione took a moment to study her new fiancé. He was taller than she remembered, sitting next to Rodolphus, he was a good four or five inches taller than her father. He looked very much what she imagined a viking might look like without the helm with the horns. Suddenly the picture of this man in leather garb with a viking helm on his head, raising a sword over his head and shouting a battle cry popped into her head and Hermione let out an unladylike snort of laughter. A look of confused amusement crossed his features.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was frowning at her. This look just made her giggle even more, the day had already been crap, even worse with having to deal with Bella and the guards. What Hermione really needed at this moment was a laugh. So she did, she laughed so hard, tears began to fall from her blue/grey eyes and then she began to sob. Rodolphus began to stand, concerned for his daughter, a concern that brought him back to when she was learning to walk and she had fallen down the cobblestone path at the manor.

"Uh- Ly- er-Hermione," Rodolphus started slowly, "Hermione are you okay?"

Wiping her face, she looked up at her father's blue eyes and saw genuine concern, letting out a tired sigh she answered, "No. My life was perfect up until two weeks ago. I had a great career, a fiancé who loved me, and I was suppose to be getting married this Saturday. Now, I found out I was adopted, my biological parents are people who hated me based on my perceived blood status, I have to marry a man who tried to kill me a few times or risk death anyways and the sight of Bellatrix makes my blood curdle but seeing what was happening to her makes it boil and I just don't know how to process all of this in a span of two bloody weeks."

Harry grabbed her hand, pulled her close and hugged her while Thorfinn just sat there with a sneer. While he felt nothing for this woman, only remembering what she was like in school all those years ago, he could vaguely see the resemblance to the swotty Granger girl he had hated. He felt nothing for her, she was still his and Potter had his hands all over her. Thorfinn didn't share.

"So, Granger, are you still a Granger? Should I call you LeStra-" Thorfinn shot Hermione a wide grin as she looked up with angry grey eyes. His grin broadened as he saw them narrow and her face get a bit pinched, she sat up straighter in her chair and he could see her back stiffen slightly. Thorfinn Rowle may have been big and blond, but he was no idiot. He had seen how that Malfoy kid had tried to ruffle Granger's feathers in school and how it never worked, hell, she didn't even react that day on the pitch his fifth year as Malfoy had called her a mudblood, he doubted she knew what it meant, but he never saw it affect her.

No, none of the Slytherins ever bothered Granger, none except him. He remembered in his fifth year, seeing her in the library before she had been turned to stone or whatever, how nervous she had been when she had walked right into him as he had his hand moving it's way up Violet Parkinson's skirt. The girl had fallen to the floor and when he looked down at her, she noticed where his hands were on the girl and turning crimson, scurried off the ground racing away, but not before throwing him a severely pinched look over her shoulder. A bit like the one she gave him now. The eyes were different, the hair a bit darker, but the girl looked very much the same.

The look she gave him was so severe that he couldn't help but snicker. He knew this girl would react stiffly towards him, he didn't really blame her. He was anything but pleasant to the girl in the years that he had known her. He was a right asshole to the entirety of Gryffindor, the smug idiots who didn't know the difference between bravery and death wish. No, Thorfinn did not like Gryffindors, he never understood the penchant for bravery that led many to take on roles of heroism.

"Don't start Rowle," Hermione bit out, "It's been a shite day and you being here isn't exactly helping."

Thorfinn raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "No? I'm sure I can help you relax sweetheart," He chuckled at the look of disgust that flooded her face. He gave her a lewd grin, "Give me five minutes and I'm sure I can get that wand you've had stuck up your ass since your first year at Hogwarts out."

Rodolphus began to see red, even with the dampening spell on the room, his magic sparked, while his chains didn't release him, they seem to have lengthen and he reached over quick as lightening and slammed Thorfinn's head into the table. Blood gushed from the young blond's face.

"What the fuck Roddy!" Thorfinn yelled jumping up from his seat to stare at the wizard next to him. Blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

Rodolphus stood, still five inches shorter than the bleeding man, he looked him straight in the eye, "That is my daughter you are speaking to," Rodolphus said pointing at Hermione, "She is to be your wife, not one of your Knockturn Alley slags. If you ever speak to her like that again, I will gladly go back to Azkaban for ripping you limb from limb the muggle way and feeding you to thestrals."

Harry and Hermione both stood there, having both jumped out of their seats when the two wizards on the other side of the table had, looked a bit gobsmacked. Hermione was not sure how to react so she pointed her wand at Thorfinn's face and without using a numbing spell, said clearly, "Episkey!" She was a bit embarrassed to say that the groan of pain Thorfinn whinged and the curse words that followed, made her a bit happy.

"Don't trouble yourself Rodolphus," Hermione said to her father, "I'm use to this idiot's words and if he thinks I'm the same girl I was in school or during the war, he's sadly mistaken." Rodolphus caught his daughter's grey eyes and nodded in understanding and retaking his seat, looking at his fingers, almost like nothing happened. Hermione looked at the blond still dripping blood from his nose and mouth, she tilted her head and smirked at the man, "As for the _wand_ up my ass? Sorry to say, that has been removed many times over." Hermione gave Thorfinn a wink and sat back down.

Harry started laughing at the scene in front of him, being the one who was suppose to be keeping the peace, he waved his wand and stopped the bleeding, using a quick tergeo, he siphoned off the blood on Rowles face, though he still had blood in his beard. Rowle glared at the auror who just sat back down with a chuckle on his lips.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Hermione continued like the man across from her wasn't just bleeding a moment ago, "When is Kingsley due back?"

"In just a bit, he went to get things squared away for your… uh… father, you and I need to fill out a report at the ministry about what happened today to file charges against those guards and then we're just waiting for the warden to release Rodolphus to you. Rowle is waiting for his sister to come and they will be escorted to Rowling Hills by auror." Harry told his friend.

Hermione nodded, knowing it would be best, "Cheeks is staying with Bellatrix until she is settled, she should be coming to report to me once things are okay at the hospital." Looking at Rodolphus, "I will let Kingsley know that I will be bringing you to the hospital to visit with Bellatrix sometime in the next few days." Rodolphus nodded in thanks, knowing that Hermione didn't have to bring him anywhere near his wife, she certainly didn't want to be near her. He had hoped that her caring and Gryffindor nature would prevail and maybe his wife and daughter could have some sort of relationship.

"So, sweetheart," Thorfinn started again with a demented bloodied smirk on his face.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, here she was in a room with two convicted death eaters about to be related to both of them, _Merlin,_ she thought to herself, _I think I might be losing my mind. Maybe those curses my mother threw at me five years ago have finally caused enough damage._

"When's the wedding?" Thorfinn asked with a pink stained teeth.

Hermione winced at the thought of having to marry this barbarian, though she would have to admit, he was not bad to look at. His hair had grown longer over the last five years, no longer was the short hair she had seen that first night Harry, Ron and she went on the run. Secretly she thought that his hair was just as wild as her's was, noticing he had a bit of a wave to it now.

Blinking back into focus, Hermione let out a small sigh, "What does it matter? Let's just have Kingsley marry us and I'll just keep you tied in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor," Hermione said with a small smirk, "I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind feeding you scraps from the table, he's my cousin you know and he's rather fond of me these days."

Hermione could see Thorfinn's blue eyes narrow and a scowl replaced the bloody grin, "You think you're fucking funny you fucking bitch?"

Hermione stared right back at him, refusing to break contact, refusing to let this blond giant win, "I think I'm fucking hilarious Rowle, but that's besides the point. All that contract says is I have to marry you, it never said anything about letting you roam free."

Thorfinn actually growled at his bride to be. Harry, sensing danger cleared his throat, "Hermione, Rowle was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor during the war."

Hermione blinked, losing the battle of the eyeballs with her fiancé, "What did you say Harry?" She asked her friend.

Harry looked over at her, "I said, Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov were both held prisoner at Malfoy Manor after failing to capture us that night. Voldemort was keeping them there and using them to torture when the mood struck him."

Hermione was baffled, "But you said all the prisoners were freed when Dobby came to rescue you and Ron."

Thorfinn scoffed, "Malfoy Manor has many dungeons underfoot Darling," he said sarcastically, "Dolohov and I were placed at the end of the wall of cells away from your precious trai- friends. No one cared we were down there."

Hermione looked at her hands while she processed what was said, looking back up at Thorfinn she asked, "Why were you even a Death Eater? You called me Mudblood, but I don't remember you being particularly evil. A bullying idiot yes, a killer, no."

"That's none of your business sweetheart, just stick to what you know, being a lion and leave my business to myself."

The door burst open and instead of seeing Kingsley, Hermione laid eyes on Ingrid Pucey neé Rowle. Hermione had not laid eyes on the blond woman for many years, but time had been good to the witch. Wearing a pastel pink muggle dress that flared out at the hips with a black skinny belt under her winter white coat, Hermione wondered what charms she had put on the coat to keep it gleaming white. While Hermione's charm skills were exceptional, had just hadn't gotten very good at clothing protection charms.

"Ingrid," Thorfinn asked, he had obviously not seen his sister in a while. "Is that you?"

Ingrid gave her brother a tight smile, noting the blood on his face, "Of course Thor," she said, Thorfinn stood up, as did Rodolphus. Hermione found this sight to be slightly funny. Those pureblood etiquette lessons must be ingrained. Harry also stood and after shaking Ingrid's hand, offered her his chair and took the seat on the other side of Hermione.

Ingrid stared at her brother, she hadn't seen him since she had gotten married and left for France. It had been over seven years, he had changed so much in that time.

Harry, seeing the siblings drinking each other in, cleaned the blood off of Thorfinn's beard & teeth. Thorfinn sent a smile at his baby sister, a real true smile, she had been his favorite person in the world, she had been his world. His brilliant baby sister, breaking tradition and had been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Iggy," Thorfinn started with a small smile as she cringed. He gave her a small chuckle, remembering how much she hated that nickname. "How's life in France?"

Ingrid's face turned pink, Hermione noticed. "It would be fine if I was still there, as it is, Ades and I are moved into Rowling Hills, because someone has to keep you in line before your wedding."

Thorfinn smirked at his sister, "Oh we aren't having a wedding," he said matter of factly. Pointing at his bride, "This one wants to elope."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What I _want_ is to marry Ron," Thorfinn shot her a grin, "To marry Ron and to feed you to one of Charlie's dragons," that wiped the smile from his handsome face, "But as that's not an option, why pretend?"

"Because that is the way it is in our world Ly-" Ingrid stopped, sighed and continued, "Hermione," Ingrid said, giving the woman next to her a small smile. "How are you? Your aunt has said very little when we've spoken."

Hermione snorted, "I've been better, I'd rather eat roadkill than marry your brother," Harry chuckled at the analogy but everyone else looked properly confused, which just set Harry and Hermione off a bit more, "Nevermind, let's just say, I had different plans for my life. Wait, why are you talking with Narcissa, oh Gods, she's going to marry me off like a Malfoy… Harry, just curse me now, a quick Avada, right here." She said pointing to her chest

Harry laughed at her and Hermione scowled, "It's not funny. I've been to her parties, this will be worse than the ministry wedding and I won't put it pass Narcissa to imperious me into some froo froo dress." More laughter, this time Hermione joined him, "Shut it, Harry! I'm going to be standing there in some Gone with the Wind type dress with 20 petticoats, I'll be swallowed by silk and lace in the middle of it, just hoping for rescue, you won't be able to find me for days if Narcissa is let anywhere near my wedding. Here I thought Molly was bad..."

Harry imagined the the sea of taffeta that Daphne had been under and he snorted some more, "I'll send in a search party to find you," Harry had a bit of a twinkle in his green eyes, "Just be sure to be wearing knickers this time. Remember that time the wind kicked up? Mooned the entire ministry!" Harry could see Thorfinn turning red, his hands clenched into fists, knuckles white, mission accomplished.

Hermione laughed when she saw Rodolphus and Thorfinn's red faces, "Harry," She scolded her oldest friend, "You are truly evil."

"You listen here Sweetheart," Thorfinn said actually growling slightly, "You will be my wife, you will behave accordingly." Ingrid groaned knowing full well that her brother had screwed up. He never did understand Hermione Granger, she was not some pureblood debutante. She didn't do what her wizard told her to do because he said jump. Thor was in for a big surprise if Ingrid remembered the girl correctly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice went low, her eyes darkened to a stormy grey and Harry knew that his friend was about to explode.

"You are a LeStrange and soon you will be a Rowle" Thorfinn said pounding his fist aggressively on the table.

The noise echoed around the room, but Hermione didn't flinch. She was not afraid of him; getting to her feet, she put her hands on the table in front of her. "When will you get it through your thick skull. I may have the blood of LeStrange and Black running through my body, but I am a Granger. A filthy mudblood from Highgate."

Harry, once again snorted, his face was pink from holding back his amusement. He always did love it when Hermione took her anger out on someone other than Ron and him, "And as a mudblood, I remember you loved calling me that in school, I don't take orders from death eaters. Even lowly scum like you who probably still thinks he's better than me. If I want to swim naked through the Thames or dance in forest with the fae, I will do it. I will do whatever I damn well please because it pleases me." Hermione gave Thorfinn a smirk, "If you don't like it Thorfinn Rowle, well you can kiss my pretty pink ass and you can wonder how many others have had that pleasure, starting with your old master, Moldy Voldy,"

She gave Ingrid a tight smile and turned to Harry, "Harry, I'm going home to start packing. Send me a Patronus when Kingsley gets the paperwork settled and I will meet you all at the ministry. Ingrid, I'm sure I will see you soon, I'd say tell your husband hello for me, but let's be honest, he probably doesn't like me." And with that, Hermione Granger-LeStrange walked out of the room and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Everyone be proud of me, I actually got the chapter done and it hasn't been a month yet! Has it? Whatever, I forget. Anyways I was able to get this out a lot sooner than I was thinking. It's shorter than it's suppose to be because there was another scene at the end I was planning, but that would have pushed it to probably double the size. It will be the next chapter so don't worry about it. This has not been beta'd yet (what else is new) so all errors are my own. I hope you all enjoy. Also I'm working on about 4 different plunnies right now so updates may be even more eradic than normal but I will try to keep up as much as I can.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther 2017,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione landed in the flat she had shared with Ron. Ron was out of town, still on assignment for the Auror department. Hermione sighed as she looked around at the life that she had led with Ron, sad that as much as she wanted it, it was no longer hers. No, Hermione scolded herself, I will not wallow. I am not going to continue to do this to myself. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the tears wanting to surface. Hermione caught her reflection in the mirror they had hanging on the wall. She looked into those unfamiliar grey/blue irises and found that, while the color was not something she was use to yet, she found something about them that was. The glamour had kept her original bone structure, only changing the pigment of her eyes, hair, and her undertone.

Twisting her head to the side and up, she noticed that her skin was slightly more pink than before. Hermione had always been on the warmer side, she had always had a slight natural golden glow to her before. Looking at herself now, she could see the pink to her cheeks, a small flush. Taking another breath, she continued to stare at herself, taking in the changes that happened two weeks before. To be perfectly honest, Hermione had been avoiding her reflection up until now. She guessed she had been in denial and her friends were more than willing to let her live there for a little while. After seeing the affect that Bellatrix's attack had actually had on her, she decided it was time to face facts. Bellatrix LeStrange, Death Eater was in fact her mother.

She could feel herself begin to breath faster as that thought ran through her mind. She closed her eyes and began to count her breaths, holding each puff of air in her lungs for a short time, being conscious of each of them as they left her body, trying to stave off the attack. This was something that had helped after the war, to keep herself from falling trapped under the pressure that came with PTSD.

Reminding herself that she was safe and taking one last breath, she opened her eyes and looked at herself again. While the hair was not what she was used to, it was not all bad. The curls were not as unruly as they once had been. It was still big, but Hermione just had thick hair, she could do nothing about the size of it. The eyes were a lovely color, she had always liked Draco's eyes, but they were a bit too cold at times. Hermione laughed at that thought because the Draco she grew up with was glacial compared to the one she knew now, but that was over and in the past, now he was just Draco and her cousin.

"You have to work through this," She said to her reflection, "I know this isn't what we planned for our life, but there is little choice in the matter. Unless death sounds like a good option, you will have to calm down, stick close to your friends who are your family and take this day by day."

"You know," A disembodied voice came from the fireplace behind Hermione, "They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of a mental breakdown."

Hermione jumped and shot a hex at the burning brick. A face flickered out of focus for a moment before the green flames jumped again and George Weasley appeared in the hearth, "Blimey Hermione, you are testy!" He said with a small chuckle, "You almost took off my ear, you should be careful, I've only got the one!"

"George Fabian Weasley!" Hermione shouted as she tried to control her heartbeat, "I ought to skin you alive for that! It's been a hectic few weeks and you nearly scared me to bloody death!"

"I called out," George argued, "It's not my fault that you were busy being a muggle pyscho-whatzit. You didn't hear the chime."

Hermione huffed, knowing he was right. The floo would have chimed to alert her that someone was there, "What are you doing here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Mum asked me to stop by and remind you, with great vigor if need be, that you're still family, no matter what and you are to come to family dinner tonight."

Hermione groaned, falling into the chair behind her, "I had forgotten what day it is. George I can't-"

"Hermione, you are family and you know how mum is about family."

Hermione nodded, "I know, but so much has happened today, I have to pack-"

George looked confused, "Why?"

Hermione began to tell George the story of her day. She had been surprised to see how upset he had gotten when she told him the state they had found Bellatrix in, even going as far as throwing a vase of flowers at the wall. Then he went ghostly white when he heard that she was going to be moving into LeStrange estate with someone she hardly knew.

"No, Hermione. You are coming to dinner tonight, you have to talk to my parents." He said firmly, "You can't just up and move into a strange home with a complete stranger and expect everyone to be okay with that. Bring him along if you have to, but you are coming tonight."

Before she could answer George, Harry's patronus found its way in front of them to let her know that he had brought Rodolphus to the ministry and they were waiting for her. Hermione stood and gave George a hug agreeing to go to dinner that night. Walking over to the fireplace, she gave him one last smile as she was sucked away.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione landed in a fireplace at the ministry and went up to Kingsley's office. Hermione was surprised to see that not only was Harry there with Rodolphus but Ingrid was also there with Thorfinn. She gave the witch a small smile, rolled her eyes at the smirking viking of a wizard, and nodded at her father.

Giving Harry a hug, she mentioned the dinner with the Weasleys and Harry nodded, letting Hermione know that Daphne and he would be there as well. Hermione felt a small weight lift off her shoulders, "What about Rodolphus Harry," Hermione asked in a whisper, "George insisted I go, but I can't just leave him home alone. I certainly don't want to make Molly and Arthur more uncomfortable than they must already be."

"Come to dinner at my house," Harry said after a moment. "I will let Molly know to come to Grimmauld Place and we can have family dinner on neutral territory. You're right, you can't leave Rodolphus at home and it's not like you can call a nanny to watch him while you go out." Hermione chuckled at the image and Harry gave a small snigger at that as well. "Everyone will come to our house, I'm sure Molly won't mind."

Hermione gave him another hug, silently thanking Merlin for her best friend. Harry went off to let Daphne and Molly know of the change as well as invite a few others. Hermione walked over to Kingsley and began to sign the paperwork giving her custody over her parents, Ingrid doing the same thing.

Hermione was just about done signing all the paperwork when she heard a bit of a commotion outside of Kingsley's office. The door swung open and the voice of Kingsley's assistant rang out, "Mister Malfoy, you can't go in there."

Draco walked through the door, seeing Hermione he smirked at the look of disapproval she sent his way. "Granger!" He said as he closed the door in the face of the assistant, "Mother is upset with you. Home and haven't sent her an owl that you've returned from your trip. Where are your manners?"

Kingsley looked up, "Mister Malfoy what are you doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, how did you know I was here?"

"Potter sent his ridiculous patronus to the Manor inviting me to his house to dinner. Why must that thing be so big and gaudy? He mentioned you were here and mother has sent me to invite you to lunch tomorrow to discuss your wedding plans."

With a completely straight face, Hermione said, "What wedding? Kingsley just married us right now. Rodolphus here cried, it was a great celebration. Please give Narcissa my apologies that she has missed her chance to plan the grand event."

Draco paled slightly and then smiled, "Please let me be in the room when you try and pull that one over on my mother. I would like to see just how fast you are with your wand against Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione chuckled knowing she was no match for the woman. Narcissa may not have fought in the war, but Hermione was sure she had to have some spells up her sleeves to keep her family in line. "Why? I don't need a wedding."

"Because you're a Black." Draco said with a smirk, "You're the last Black to get married, not to mention the only girl mother will ever be able to dote on."

"She's not a Black, she's a LeStrange," Rodolphus finally spoke up, "And Ly- Hermione will have what she wants, not what Cissa deems acceptable."

Hermione felt her mouth drop open in surprise. She had not expected Rodolphus to stand up for her, though why she hadn't thought of it as he had broken Thorfinn's nose earlier that day was part of the mystery of the day.

Draco chuckled, "Again, can I be there when you tell that to my mother? I'll be sure to hide behind something as she hexes all of you for denying her the privilege of a pompous pureblood wedding."

Hermione broke out of her daze and laughed, looking at Draco again she said, "She still gets to plan yours Draco."

"Ah," Draco said with a satisfied grin, "But with you, she gets to do all that witchy stuff like parade you in fluffy robes, whereas when I get married, she won't get to do that fun girly stuff."

"But I think you will look cute in a wedding dress, cousin," Hermione teased feeling a bit lighter since that morning. In the corner of her eye she could see Thorfinn's stony face go even more grim. Hermione smiled a little more, "We can go looking for something pretty, I'm sure you'll look smashing Draco."

"Ha ha, Granger," Draco said lamely as she laughed at him. "Laugh it up now, I can't wait to see what monstrosity mother gets you in. And please, if you plan on telling her you wish to elope. I hope you have a strong enough shield charm, I don't think she is above hexing her niece. She hexes father daily."

"I'm sure he deserves it," Hermione grinned at that thought. "Draco are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"A Weasley dinner?" Draco asked a bit uncomfortable. While he was friends with Ginny and Hermione and by extension most of the Weasley family. Family dinners with the Weasleys were a rather boisterous affair. Even now with his group of friends doubled, the redheaded family was a bit much at times.

"Daph, Ginny and Blaise will be there. Rodolphus as well."

Draco thought about this for a moment when he looked over to the side and saw Thorfinn standing there, still with a scowl on his face. Draco smirked and then noticed Ingrid as she finished the last of the paperwork. The wheels turning in that blond head of his, Draco smiled at Hermione, she noticed that same evil glint in his eye that she associated with Hogwarts Draco.

"Ingrid, I didn't see you there," Draco said smoothly walking past Hermione and Rodolphus. Ingrid, who had been engrossed in reading the papers she was initialing about her brother's parole.

Bringing her blue eyes up to Draco she gave him a small smile. "Hello Draco, good to see you again."

"As it is to see you," Draco said with a bow and a kiss on her hand. Hermione bit back a laugh as she watched Draco's pureblood, aristocratic lineage shine through. "Will you be joining us tomorrow for lunch? It would be nice to see Adrian again."

Ingrid nodded in agreement, "Yes. I have already sent your mother my R.S.V.P. this morning. I believe Adrian will be joining me as well and of course Thorfinn will be accompanying me as well."

Finally looking over at Thorfinn, Draco gave him a nod. "Rowle."

Thorfinn gave Draco mocking smile, "Malfoy. Looks like we'll be family soon."

"Unfortunately, not the way I would have preferred." Draco smirked, giving Ingrid a flirtatious smile.

Hermione sniggered, remembering how once in awhile she would see Draco flirting with Ingrid Rowle in the library while at school. She had caught Rodolphus' eye and he gave her an apprehensive smile and rolled his eyes. Hermione, caught off guard at such a mundane expression from her father, laughed a bit louder that warmed his heart to hear. He knew she was not at all comfortable with him, how could she be, they had been on opposite sides of the war. Though, her tiny laugh and smile gave him a tiny glimpse of hope for one day, getting his daughter back.

Pop! Hermione startled a bit as Cheeks apparated into the room. Thorfinn grinned at his betrothed, she really did make some fun noises.

"Missy Lyra," Cheeks said to her mistress as she hugged Hermione around the legs, "Missy Lyra, Missy Bella is resting now. Doctor Pans says Missy Bella is to sleep for many hours and I's to go to you and tell you she's okay. Doctor Pans says she stays with Missy Bella, she's not come to dinner and she's speaks to you later." Hermione bent down and thanked her elf, Cheeks, then threw herself into her mistress' arms and gave her a hug and sobbed. While she had not been Bella's elf or what had happened, she had known that it was bad.

Putting a hand to Hermione's face, "Missy Lyra, Miss Bella will be okay now. She's safe, you makes your mother safe. I's so proud of of my Missy." Cheeks said with praise in her squeaky voice.

Hermione, not sure what to say, smiled at the elf and gave her a nod. She couldn't tell her that she didn't save Bellatrix because she cared for the witch. Mother or not, she wasn't sure she would ever like her, let alone love. Yes, Draco had verbally tortured her during school, but they were children and those were just words. Yes; he had sent a curse her way, but to be fair; that curse had been for Harry and was easily fixable. Bella truly tortured her, it had takens weeks to recover physically and even longer mentally. Even years later she was still suffering from nightmares of that time in her life.

Hermione smiled at the elf, "Cheeks, will you please go to my home and begin packing the closet for me? I will be moving into LeStrange Estates today with my uh… with Rodolphus and will need some clothing to tide me over until I can pack the rest of my things." Cheeks nodded and popped out of the office and to Hermione's flat.

Looking up at Rodolphus, she also thought he might need some things of his own. "Uh, will you be needing to uh…" He looked at her confused, she sighed, "Will you be needing new robes? I am unsure if you still have belongings that have not been confiscated from your imprisonment."

Rodolphus smiled at his daughter, "I believe I still have clothing at the Manor, if not I can owl someone to come to the home and tailor some for me. I do need to go to Gringotts and have you added to the LeStrange vaults."

Draco laughed and Hermione shot him a look of loathing. Rodolphus looked at his daughter confused at the laughter.

Hermione sighed looking up at the ceiling, "I'm not allowed near the LeStrange vaults."

"I don't understand," Rodolphus said perplexed, "I thought you were a curse breaker for Gringotts?"

Draco laughed even harder and Hermione sent a stinging hex at him. "I am, but they don't like me down at that level."

"Why"

"Because she stole their dragon." Draco said with another guffaw. "She, Weasel and Potty broke into your vault during the war and escaped on the back of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. They tore the entire bank apart getting out."

Hermione groaned, not really finding the story of how she stole from her employers as funny as Draco and her other friends did. The goblins may employ her now, but they had long memories; while they conceded that it had to be done, they would not soon forget how much it had cost them to repair the tunnels, surrounding vaults and Gringotts itself after their little escapade. If Hermione was not as good as she was at her job, they would never have allowed her back in through their doors.

"You broke into the vault?" Rodolphus wracked his brain for the memory of this. That time was full of chaos, while he had known it had been broken into; Rodolphus had forgotten it was his daughter and her friends that had done it. This was done the day before the final battle, he was a bit preoccupied at the time trying not to die. "Were you injured?" He asked knowing full well that the vaults were hexed to those who wished to steal from the family.

"Um yes," Hermione said a bit guilty, now that she knew that it was her parents she stole from. Even with a perfectly good reason, stealing didn't sit well with her. "The Flagrante curse was activated several times, we all had burns all over our bodies. Luckily Kingsley was able to have one of the unspeakables work up a salve that would take away the bulk of our scars." She looked down at her arm, the angry red mark hidden under her sleeve, "Well most of them."

"But you are Lyra," Rodolphus said, not understanding, "Even with the glamour, your blood is still family, it should not have harmed you."

"I don't remember being the one to activate the curse, but the copies still burned me." Hermione said, not comfortable at all with this conversation.

"Wait," Thorfinn finally spoke up with a grin, "You and your idiot sidekicks actually robbed Gringotts?" He barked out a laugh at that last bit, "And you escaped on the back of a dragon?"

"Can we stop talking about this," Hermione said a bit cross now that Thorfinn and Draco had both began to laugh again. "Draco, are you coming to dinner?"

Draco nodded as he tried to catch his breath, "Yes, I'll be there, Daphne will not forgive me if I don't show up and leave her with all those Weasleys and just Blaise for company."

Hermione smiled, "Daphne has been married to Harry for over a year and they had been dating since school. She's use to the Weasleys."

Draco shook his head, "No, she is use to Weaselbee and Ginny. Maybe the twins, but the entire family gets together and it's like an explosion goes off in your head."

Hermione sniggered and said to her friend and cousin, "You are just upset because you fell for George's exploding beanie and your head caught fire, ruining your perfect hair for a month."

Draco scowled, "I couldn't get the smell out Granger. My head smelled for weeks," she laughed at him again and he sighed, "Anyways, I will see you at dinner tonight and let mother know that you will be at the manor tomorrow morning at ten for brunch."

Hermione stopped laughing, "I never said I would go." she said to Draco as he had turned to kiss Ingrid's hand again and walked over and gave her a hug.

"You have to come. The Manor is already connected to the LeStrange Floo, it's permanent. I wouldn't put it past her to come and levitate you."

Hermione grumbled, "Fine, Rodolphus and I will be there, but I will not be pleasant."

Draco laughed, "So I'll tell her you will be back to normal then?" Hermione swatted at her friend, still marvelling at how well he let down his barriers with her. It had taken him years to get this comfortable with her, but even then it usually took a lot more alcohol.

It must be a familial thing, Hermione thought. They had bonded as cousins, almost siblings as children, maybe that was it.

Draco gave his uncle and Thorfinn both nods, he walked out the door of the office, side stepping Harry as he walked back into the office.

Confused, but not at all concerned at seeing Draco, he walked in with Dean Thomas. Dean was also an auror and the one who would be escorting Thorfinn and Ingrid back to Rowling Hills Hermione supposed.

"All ready?" Harry asked. Dean gave Hermione a stilted hug in greeting. He hadn't seen Hermione since her change, while it was only her eyes and hair, the change from brown to grey was startling. Not to mention, she looked uncannily like her mother.

Hermione gave him a tight smile and then looked over at Rodolphus and Harry, "Yes," she said with fear beginning to settle in her stomach. She had known for hours that this was coming, but the fact that it was happening now, that she was expected to live in the same house as a Death Eater, even one that was suppose to be her father. Well, that was a little scary, even for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My next chapter and it isn't a month later! I deserve a cookie :D but really, this chapter came together fairly easily so here it is. If you follow Cassie, I'm sorry, but this one has been taking my time and I haven't even started that chapter yet. I'm starting it now since this one is finished and hopefully will be able to have that ready soon. I have an idea of where it's going so it shouldn't be a complete shot in the dark. This has not been beta'd yet (I say this like you all don't already know I never wait). But I hope you like it anyways.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther 2017,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione stood outside of the massive gates of LeStrange Estate looking up at the grand home of her past. If she was being honest, there was a familiar feeling about the manor. A sort of deja vu, if she was being honest. She held out her hand to touch the gate as Harry popped back into existence with Rodolphus. As she reached out to touch the gate, Harry shouted at her to stop. Jumping slightly, she turned to look at her friend in surprise.

"Hermione, you know better than that," Harry scolded her, "The gates could have been cursed, you know not to test wards like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well of course Harry," She said with a huff. "I am a curse breaker, I can tell when shields are malevolent, these aren't." She put her hand to the gates and her fingers felt a warm caress as the magic flowed through her.

Rodolphus smiled, finally getting the confirmation that he was holding his breath for. While he knew in his heart of hearts that she was Lyra, a tiny doubting piece had still been there. His daughter was his favorite dream of his past; but as she touched the gates of his home- their home- it was no longer just a dream but truly his reality.

"The wards, they kno-" Rodolphus stopped, a bundle of nerves sitting on his windpipe; making it hard for him to breathe, to speak, "The wards know her mag- magical signature. The wards know she's Lyra, that she's home."

As he spoke the words, the gates began to open for them. Rodolphus began to walk through them. Hermione, reaching back to hold Harry's hand, pulled him through the wards and began to follow him up the long drive.

Holding onto Harry's hand, Hermione couldn't help but look around at her surroundings. The LeStrange Estate must still have at least one elf in it's possession, Hermione hoped there was more than one for the sheer size of it, it would be too big a job to have just one. While she was not happy with elves as slaves, she had given up on Elfish liberation as she really could see how they were happy to work for their families and how much like family most people treat them. She was uncomfortable owning one, she really had to think about maybe releasing Cheeks as a free elf but she was almost sure that is she suggested it to the tiny elf, Cheeks may jump off the roof of the Manor. Hermione got the feeling that Cheeks had missed her alot and being separated from her Missy was not going to go over well.

As they walked up to the massive doors, it opened and Cheeks stood there, bouncing on her heels as she welcomed her missy home again. Rodolphus gave the little elf a smile and led the two Gryffindors into the parlor.

"Okay," Harry said as Rodolphus sat down. Cheeks had followed the three of them, stopping only long enough to bring a tray of tea and sandwiches from the kitchen and setting it on a table off to the side. Harry grinned at the scene, it was an odd feeling to be in the home of a convicted death eater, the father of his best friend and to be served tea. Though it's not like he hadn't been to Malfoy Manor on occasion and had to sit there with Lucius and Draco; both who have sent unforgivables his way when he was a child. Maybe it wasn't such an odd feeling after all.

Harry let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Hermione you are the executor of the LeStrange Estate. Rodolphus, you are confined to the Manor unless Hermione is with you," Harry started, taking out his wand he started again, "I am going to perform a modified vow, a take on an Unbreakable. This vow can be lifted when it is deemed that you can be released further into society. We have already gone over your rules as to people you can associate with while on parole. No known Voldemort supporters are out with the exception of Lucius Malfoy. We also have a list of all wizards and witches whom claimed to be under the imperiused and you are not to be near them as well."

Rodolphus nodded, he had no need to be near his old comrades, he was getting too old for that bullshit. Never truly believing that muggleborns needed to be eradicated like his brother had, he didn't see himself engaging with any of them except for Thorfinn and Lucius and that was only because they were family or would be soon.

"You can be around the Malfoys and Rowle of course as they are family," Harry confirmed. "You are not allowed a wand presently, but Hermione will be checking in with an auror on your progress and you may gain limited use eventually." Harry didn't mention a time frame, as it was Lucius still wasn't allowed wand and it had been many years since the war.

"I've been in prison for most of my daughter's life," Rodolphus said to Harry, "I don't need a wand if I can be with her now."

Hermione felt a warmth begin to fill her stomach, but being the logical witch that she was, she stifled it down. The man had only met her twice on friendly terms, she was not going to get sucked into this need to bond with him just yet. They had only spent very minimal time together, she was not ready for that yet.

Harry nodded, he understood where Rodolphus was coming from. If he had a chance to be with his parents again, but couldn't do magic, he knew he would do the same thing.

Harry took out a quill and parchment with all the rules for probation and after a quick signature, Rodolphus gave a small bow and went upstairs to leave his daughter and her friend to give Hermione a bit of space. Rodolphus knew she would be nervous, maybe even scared to be in the same room as him for long periods of time, so he would ease her into it.

OoOoOoO

Thorfinn pulled his arm away from the dark skinned auror as soon as he landed in front of his childhood home. He could see his sister pop next to him in his peripheral and he relaxed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been worried for a moment without his sister there, that the auror would just do him in and save his golden girl friend the trouble of marriage to an ex-death eater.

Ingrid, sensing the tension rolling off her brother, reached down and gave his hand a small squeeze. This is the first contact Thorfinn had had with his sister in seven years. At first touch, Thorfinn couldn't help but flinch, the movement was subtle, but Ingrid squeezed even harder until he returned the gesture of comfort. Grinning up at her brother, she moved over and began to remove the wards on the home so the auror may enter.

Walking onto the familiar grounds and the feeling of the wards run through him as they let him pass, Thorfinn sighed in relief. Following his sister with the Auror at his back, he continued until they were in the manor. Dean proceeded to give him his rules and performed the modified vow. He and Ingrid made certain that aurors with their badge, would be able to apparate onto the grounds of the property. Thorfinn only listened because he refused to go back to prison, if following the rules and marrying that uppity Gryffindor kept him out of Azkaban, well just call him a Hufflepuff. Well, maybe not that far…

Finishing his speech, Dean got Thorfinn to sign the agreement and left the siblings to themselves. As the door closed Thorfinn's grin grew into a full and bright smile as he picked up his little sister and spun her in excitement. Ingrid squealed and threw her head back slightly as she reminisced of their childhood when they would run around the garden playing.

As he put her on the ground, he brought her in for a bear hug which she returned, squeezing her brother with tears in her eyes. She had missed Thorfinn since she had gotten married. They had always been close, but moving away to stay out of the conflict had torn her heart in half knowing that Thor had been in the thick of it. Damn their father for believing in such a despicable man… thing… she wasn't even sure what to call her father's Lord. Thor had had such a bright future. Ingrid was reminded of her brother in their potions lab. Anyone who didn't know the giant of a man wouldn't have guessed, but he was a skilled potioneer. Ingrid remembered how he had been aiming for an apprenticeship with a master potioneer from Salem. Before the mad man came back, Thorfinn was on his way to America to study with the best.

And then the Tri-Wizard Tournament happened in Thorfinn's 7th year. Ingrid watched as her brother went from aspiring potions master to having that blasted mark on his arm and bowing down to a Lord whom he didn't even believe in. Ingrid had felt bad, her brother had not had an easy life. The heir of the Rowle line, he knew his duties to his family and the one thing that Thorfinn was without fail, a dutiful son.

"Finn we need to talk," Ingrid said with a final squeeze.

"Not yet Iggy," Thorfinn grumbled as he pulled her back into his embrace. It had been years since he had his sister in his arms, he wasn't ready to let her go.

"No now Thorfinn," Ingrid said sternly and pulled away, walking into the parlor. Sitting in the dragonhide wingback chair in front of the fire, she waited for her brother.

Standing at the door, Thorfinn quirked an eyebrow at his little perfect pureblood sister. Sitting there with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped in her lap he almost let out a chuckle, but thought better of it. While Ingrid was the perfect Rowle or Pucey these days, in public; Thorfinn had been on the other end of her curses in the past. While underage magic could be detected within muggle homes easily enough, in a full magical home it was harder to detect and if using an adult's wand, it was never a problem. Ingrid had taken to borrowing their mother's wand and issuing punishment as she had seen their mother had given. While the fit wasn't exact, the magic still worked so she was able to cast jinxes on her brother without anyone knowing the wiser.

"Sit Thor, it's important." Ingrid said gesturing to the chair next to her.

Thorfinn shook his head in amusement and sat with his sister. He would indulge her this one time, "What is it Iggy?"

"What are you going to do about Hermione?" Ingrid asked, looking fairly serious at her brother. Thorfinn snorted and grinned, as she knew he would. Ingrid was afraid of this, her brother was not taking this seriously, he had not spent any time with the girl because of their differences in age and the obvious, Ingrid had spent a little time with her through her years at Hogwarts. They would meet in the library and had a bit of an understanding while studying.

"What do you mean? I have to marry the bint."

"Thorfinn Rowle, you are such an idiot!" Ingrid yelled jumping to her feet. "You honestly think that she will marry you if you don't change your attitude towards her?"

Thorfinn rolled his eyes, "Of course she will, otherwise she dies. That's why they let me out Iggy."

Ingrid shook her head, "You really are stupid, mother and father must have dropped you on your head as a child. Hermione Granger will not care if she dies."

"Her name is Lyra LeStrange."Thorfinn said with a grin. "And mother and father would have had to have touched me as a child in order to drop me. I'm fairly sure mother was allergic to affection."

"No idiot," Ingrid spat out, "Her name is Hermione, you really never paid attention to her in school did you? She ran into danger. She was fighting three headed dogs at 12, I'm pretty sure she knew about the DADA professor being a werewolf in school and didn't tell anyone and if Draco is right she stole a dragon. You really think death is going to be hard for her to grapple with? Especially with a man who wanted to see her blood spilt? Thorfinn, think! Hermione Granger will not have any qualms with sending you to your death even if it meant her own!" Ingrid all but screamed at him.

"She wouldn't do that." Thorfinn argued back, "She won't let me die and her friends won't let her die either. She'll marry me, don't worry Iggy."

"Don't you Iggy me Thorfinn Rowle, I'll hex you silly and you'll wish to be back at Azkaban." Ingrid said shaking her finger in his face. In spite of himself he looked up at his little sister, she was the only woman who would think to talk to a Rowle man like that since his mother. "She's a Gryffindor, they aren't self preserving like you Slytherin are, she would see it as one less Death Eater to torture the wizarding world with. She's the most stubborn woman I've seen and I've known her since school. She was willing to die for her best friend, she will die for the whole of wizarding kind and she doesn't like you. Especially now that she can't marry her childhood sweetheart."

Thorfinn scoffed as he tried to remember the redhead that use to hang about his fiancée. He really couldn't remember, he remembered the twins that were in Ingrid's year and the pompous one the year above him, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the one Hermione loved. "What do you want me to do? You already said she hates me, She thinks I tried to kill her!"

"You did try and kill her Thor!"

Thorfinn jumped to his feet, "I did not try and kill her! Fucking Salazar you honestly think I would have killed her? She was a kid Iggs, she was no older than you were for fucks sake! I tried to bind her, to bring her in, but I wouldn't have killed her."

Ingrid scowled, "You would have bound her and brought her to that no nosed freak! He would have killed her, it's as good as you killing her yourself. It would have been kinder if you had just tried to kill know as well as I do, that freak would have done away with her and it would have been your fault!"

"Damnit Ingrid!" Thorfinn's voice echoed through the large room, the window panes rattling from the volume, "Do you think I had a fucking choice?! That I wanted to give up my life to serve that fucking psycho? But father said I had to and I always had to do what he said. You know I couldn't have said no, he would have killed me and then where would that have left you? You ungrateful brat, he wouldn't have cared, he would have made you taken that fucking mark."

Ingrid paled at her brother's words, "What are you talking about? I was always going to be married, father wouldn't have-"

Thorfinn snorted, "He didn't have a fucking choice! His own father had promised fealty to the Dark Lord while they were in school. Every heir of Rowle was to serve the Lord. If I said no, I would have been killed and you, my precious sister would have been the heir. I took the bloody mark and made him move your contract up to Pucey and you left the country. I did what I had to do so don't fucking talk to me like you know what goes through my head Ingrid Rowle!"

Ingrid sank back in her chair, eyes dazed as Thorfinn's words penetrated her brain. Thorfinn took the mark to save her. He forced his father to get Ingrid away from the madness, her brother saved her future by endangering his own and now was a piraha among wizards.

"Finnie," Ingrid whispered, Thorfinn turned to stare down at his sister, "Finnie, you have to try. Hermione will not accept her fate with you if you don't start trying to win her heart. I lost you once, I can't-, I can't lose you Finn. I've lost so much, I can't lose you again."

Thorfinn grimaced at the sight of tears in his sister's blue eyes. He had always hated it when she cried, kneeling down in front of her. Thorfinn lifted her face with his index finger and swept away the trails of wetness down her cheeks, "I promise you Ingrid, I will try. That LeStrange chit will fall for me."

Ingrid laughed, "You are an idiot Finn, just try and hold your tongue." Thorfinn gave his sister an eyebrow waggle and she smacked him on the back of the head, "Seriously Finn, just try and get to know her, she's actually quite a brilliant girl."

Thor lifted an eyebrow again with a smile this time, "You know how much brilliant witches love me."

Ingrid snorted and gave her brother a long lost look of affection. "They loved it a million years ago Finn," she said eying him up and down, with uncertainty. "You are in need of a good scrub, you are filthy."

Thorfinn looked down at his ministry provided clothes and chuckled, "Yes well," he started as he stood up, "I didn't have the nicest accommodations. I should go clean up before tea."

Ingrid stood up and threw her arms around her brother, fresh tears blurring her vision. "I've missed you Finnie, I'm so sorry I left you to take care of this burden, but now you're free, please try hard. I need you brother."

Thorfinn huffed, rolled his eyes and gave his sister a sly smile as he hugged her tighter. "I'll see what I can do Iggy." With one last squeeze he let her go and left her to her thoughts.

OoOoOoO

Hermione and Harry began exploring the manor. Hermione knew there was nothing that could hurt them. Besides being a professional curse breaker, the aurors had swept the house many years ago after the war. All dark artifacts had been disposed of. Down the corridor from the parlor she could see a set of french doors that opened into a dark wood panelled room filled with books.

Hermione's eyes grew big as she pushed open the glass of the door and the fireplace sprang to life. The two friends walked into the LeStrange family library. A cream sofa sat in front of the roaring fire and in the back of the room was an oversized desk and dark leather chair. Harry looked around as Hermione began to read the titles on the wall.

Harry went behind the desk and moved a heavy navy and cream curtain. It was apparent the elves still kept the house pristine, not a speck of dust on anything. "Hermione, come look at this," Harry called behind him to his friend. Her small footfalls stopped behind him and he heard her gasp. Along the wall was a tapestry like the Black family tapestry at Grimmauld Place, but of the LeStrange family. Several familiar names appeared on the tapestry; The Bulstrodes, Selwyns, Fawleys, Notts, and Parkinsons; all names they both had known through school. Hermione glanced at the tree with little interest until she saw it.

Rodolphus LeStrange - Bellatrix Black

And then

Hermione Jean (Lyra Capri) LeStrange

"Looks like the tapestry knows who you are," Harry commented as his own eyes landed on her name. "Merlin, this really makes it real Hermione."

Hermione snorted, "Yes, because the two blood charms and the drastic hair and eye change didn't make it real."

Harry chuckled too, "Well of course that did, smart arse." Hermione smacked his arm and he grinned at his friend, "But I mean, even then I had a sliver of hope that it was a mistake and we could send them back to Azkaban and you could marry Ron."

Hermione sighed as her heart dropped at the mention of Ron, "Yeah." She said, brushing her curls behind her ear and sucking back the tears that threatened to fall again, "I had hopes of that same thing too. I didn't really want this to be my life." She looked around the room with a bit of sadness. Something that is never in Hermione's eyes when she was in a library.

Harry looked around the room too and put an arm around her shoulder, "Oh well. You can do this Hermione. You are a Gryffindor and no matter your family, that doesn't change who you are. You are Hermione Granger LeStrange, Muggle raised witch. Don't you give into Narcissa and her pureblood ideals."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "You think I have a chance against Narcissa Malfoy?"

Harry gave her a side grin, "Not a chance in Hades. You will be in dress robes the size of Hogwarts by August."

Hermione chuckled again silently agreeing with her friend as they moved to leave the room and continue their exploring.

OoOoOoO

Rodolphus had left his daughter… his daughter… Rodolphus ran his hand through his brown hair in amazement. He still couldn't believe that it was true. His daughter, his Lyra had come back to him. He let his feet take him up the stairs and the next thing he knew he was standing in pale green and peach colored room. His blue eyes looked around the nursery, not seeing its current state, but remembering the past.

The black haired little girl in her blue party robes on her first birthday, holding onto the furnishings and tottering on her little legs. His beautiful wife calling out as Cheeks stood behind Lyra in case the little girl fell down. Then another memory of the same little girl with her cousin, screaming, laughing, and playing. Her first bout with illness when his wife would not leave the little girl's cot even as Cheeks went about feeding the babe potions to get better. Memories, memories of a daughter in his past. The daughter of his present was unrecognisable and feared him. Maybe not feared, but certainly did not trust him.

Rodolphus turned and slowly walked out of the room, his eye caught sight of a small, green dragon that laid in the cot as he passed. He picked it up and held it to his nose, hoping without reason that he could smell his Lyra's scent clinging to the toy. Hoping in vain, but hoped nonetheless. Dropping the toy to his side, he left the room.

"Cheeks." Rodolphus called out as he could hear a door close downstairs in the distance. With a distinct Pop! Cheeks appeared by his side. Staring at the door, Rodolphus said, "Please seal this door until L- Hermione is ready." Cheeks nodded solemnly and began to seal and ward the door closed.

Once the little elf is done she looked up at her master with sadness in her eyes, "Done Master Roddy," she said in a whisper.

Rodolphus looked down at his daughter's nanny elf. "Thank you Cheeks, will you leave this for Hermione in her room. I will be in my room if she needs me. I know we are to go to the Potter's home for dinner tonight. I must get ready." He held out the little dragon for the elf and she took it with a nod. Giving the little elf an affectionate pat on the head, he walked down the hall to the master suite to get ready. That night he was walking into an actual lion's den. Walking in unarmed, but he would do it for his daughter. They were her family, have been for longer than she had been his own really. He would do it for Hermione, she was worth it. He would do whatever it took to get his daughter back.

There was no more Dark Lord, no more line drawn in the sand, hell, No more lunatic brother dragging him off into a war he did not think necessary. He was the last male LeStrange, the maker of his own future finally and he would be damned if his name was left in the mud because of Rabastan. He would begin to restore the noble name and maybe one day, Hermione could hold her head up when she revealed she was a LeStrange. One day, his daughter would be proud… he hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know this took forever, but March was a busy month for me. It usually is, my birthday month and I am always running around getting things ready for spring and summer for my family. I also could not shake the writer's block that was plaguing me. I write as I go so I was really not sure how this would go. I finally have it down and I hope it makes sense. The beginning of this chapter has been written since I uploaded the last time as it was suppose to be part of chapter 8. Needless to say, I am clueless if makes sense. My beta is slowly making her way through these chapters. GidgetMalfoy has been down with back to back sickness as well as being pregnant so she is doing what she can to catch up. I love her and once this is beta'd I will be switch it for the prettier version. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Harry waited in the parlor of the LeStrange home waiting for Hermione and Rodolphus. He was escorting them back to his home. Really, he didn't want Hermione to be alone with her new father just yet. Now that all the excitement had died down, he realised that his best friend; the one person who was always there for him, was going to be living with a Death Eater, one she had never really known except as a Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy was one thing, LeStrange was completely different.

Rodolphus walked into the room wearing a white button down shirt and, surprisingly, a grey muggle suit. Harry raised an eyebrow at the strange sight. He had not thought that a pureblood death eater could dress so... muggle.

"Uh, where did you get the suit?" Harry asked wondering if Cheeks had gone out and found something for her master to wear.

Rodolphus looked down as he fixed his cuffs, he grinned up at the young man, "It's mine from about thirty years ago. Cheeks had to take it in slightly. Bella was a wiz with preserving charms. Her wedding dress still looks as beautiful under the charm as it did the day we got married."

"You- muggle? Huh?" Harry stammered even more confused.

Rodolphus laughed, the sound echoed around the big room. "Yes, muggle. You might not know this Mister Potter, but in my youth, before I was expected to tow the family line, I was just as infatuated with muggle life as was Arthur Weasley. After school ended, I went on a wizard's tour. Instead of just visiting wizarding communities, I would go out and experience muggle nightlife." Rodolphus chuckled again, he could see the image in Harry's head was not making sense. "I know it must shock you to know that I would openly chose to fraternize with muggles, but they did have the best music."

"What changed?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what could be found in the former Death Eater's file back in his office at the ministry.

Rodolphus let out a sigh and Harry could see the look of regret in his bright blue eyes, the shape; Harry realised was the exact same as Hermione's. "The war did." He said almost simply. "It must surprise you to think about, but my father was not a bigoted muggle hater that most think. He never cared for muggles, but he did not mind muggleborns. But we are sacred 28, it is our duty to uphold the pureblood traditions. My mother was one of the last remaining Travers, Alister Travers, he was my cousin."

Harry remembered the man, he had been killed at the final battle. "Well, the Travers family was a major contributor to the first war, as was my father's family. At first, my father supported the Dark Lord's blight. Back then it was a matter of keeping the bloodlines pure for the sake of protecting the strength of the oldest families." Rodolphus continued to explain, "From what I remember, it was not about murder, my father was one of his first followers. The older generation; my father, Abraxas, Cygnus, and a few others; they were old money men. They did not go out and do anything but supply the galleons."

Harry nodded in understanding and Rodolphus took that to mean continue, "The next generation, my generation were the first real soldiers of the war. I was not pleased to become a soldier, but my brother Rabastan and his friend Barty were eager to serve. Bella had been offered up by her father, Cygnus, as penance for Andy's defiance. See, Andy was in the process of breaking her original betrothal to myself and to be the Dark Lord's bride in a sense."

Harry blanched when he thought of Andromeda to be Mrs. No-Nose and Rodolphus grinned, "I know what you are thinking, he was already creating chaos in the wizarding world, why bother with a marriage, but you forget that he was not outed as a halfblood until he came back in the second war. All purebloods are to marry to continue their line, he was no different." Rodolphus sighed, "My father had seen just how committed my brother was to the cause and required that I join as well, to keep Rabastan in line." Rodolphus ran a hand through his brown hair, "Like there was a way to keep Rab in line. Well Bella was sentenced to become a Death Eater and since we were to be married, I became one too."

Hermione walked in at that moment and stared at the back of the man who was her father. He certainly cleaned up nicely from prison. It was nice to see, while he was thinner than what she assumed would be his normal frame; from pictures around the manor, he was not rail thin. Kingsley had made sure that the prisoners did have food at least.

Hermione walked in wearing a pair of faded jeans, trainers and a teal blue blouse. She bit back a smile at how overdressed her father was, but she had to admit that he must have been handsome in his day. She noticed that his hair was nicely trimmed and for the first time she realised the man had a beard. That shook her a bit, she had been in the same room with him a few times, the last time for a while, but as both times were stressful situations, she had never paid attention to the man. Hermione realised that while she had been trying to accept her family, she was still in denial as she could not see past how they were during the war. She had never really looked at her father, didn't even notice how tall he was. Standing next to her best friend, she realised he must have been around six or seven inches taller than Harry. Hermione thought back to the war and the department of mysteries; that was the only time she remembered engaging with her father. She had seen his face when his mask slipped during the battle. She remembered, he had not thrown any harmful spells at herself and her friends, merely stunning or tripping jinxes. Child's play really considering he was a wizard doing the bidding of a mad man.

Hermione coughed to let her presence known, "Um, you look uh… dashing, but you might be a tad overdressed." Rodolphus looked up at his daughter with a look of suppressed happiness. Hermione did notice the look of surprised delight whenever he looked at her. She realised that he was just as in shocked at their connection as she was. He had obviously mourned his Lyra for many years and then to be told that she wasn't dead and standing right in front of him. She couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe one day she would be okay with being his daughter; Bellatrix though, she was not sure she would ever be okay with her. There was a lot of bad history between herself and Bellatrix, but Hermione made vow that she would try to see past the hatred she felt for Bellatrix LeStrange and find it in her heart to see the woman she might have been if their situation wasn't chaotic.

Hermione wasn't completely immune to the affect she was having on her new family. Narcissa had looked at her like she was a ghost, Andromeda had looked at her with new eyes. Draco was behaving more playful than she had ever seen him, even Lucius, pureblood Death Eater, he had looked at her with memories of the past playing before him of his god daughter. He had almost looked happy at their last meeting, well… happy for Lucius Malfoy that is.

Hermione would never admit it, but she had really missed having a family unit. She had been extremely put out that she would not become a Weasley, part of the appeal of marrying Ron was the Weasley family. Hermione missed her parents more than she cared to think about. She had been an only child, her parents had never told her that she was adopted, but she knew that her parents had always had difficulties carrying a pregnancy to term. She had assumed that it had something to do with having magical blood in the family line, but now she will never know. Her parents were only children and her grandparents were all dead as well. Hermione was alone in the world, now she was anything but. That was something to be grateful for, maybe.

Hermione waved her wand and transfigured Rodolphus' clothing into a pair of dark wash fitted jeans and a navy blue sweater, under the sweater there was a white collared buttoned down that was left untucked. She had decided to leave the dragonhide shoes, but opted for a suede finish in a deep brown instead of black.

Rodolphus looked at her handy work with awe. He had never been able to perform clothing transfiguration charms; he was always good at school, receiving eight NEWTS, but his transfiguration spells always left an inkling of the true identity behind. He smiled to himself knowing full well where his daughter got her abilities because he knew she would not be receptive to know just how much like his wife she truly was.

Satisfied with her changes, Hermione smiled at Harry and he threw some powder into the grate of the fireplace and called out for home, stepped in and was swept away in the flames. Hermione moved forward and held out her hand for Rodolphus. The man looked down at her slender fingers and noticed the slight tremor on her part. He gave her a tight smile; a small part of him sad that his daughter was afraid of him, but knowing that her fear had been justified in her eyes. He vowed again to make things work, to have her understand that things were not black and white as good and evil. While he had been a bad man, he was not inherently evil. The circumstances of his time as a death eater was not as simple as some other pureblood zealots.

He reached out for her hand slowly, knowing if he moved too quickly she may mistake it as hostile. Enclosing his fingers around her own, he brought her hand lightly to the crook of his arm and walked them towards the door. He felt her fingers relax as they walked out the door to the apparition point and he decided he would score that as one for dad.

 **OoOoOoO**

Landing in a nearby alley, Hermione walked over to the front of where she knew number 12 Grimmauld Place to be. Rodolphus looked up and down the seemingly quiet street, a bit apprehensive now that he was truly out in the world, not only the wizarding world, but the muggle one as well. Last time he was out around muggles… well… let's just say it wasn't to have dinner. Rodolphus swallowed hard, he had not been in the muggle world in over twenty years. In both wizarding wars, Rodolphus had avoided going into the muggle world while his brethren had relished in defiling muggles, he much preferred to stay away.

He hadn't been lying to Harry when he said he enjoyed being around muggles in his day. He had always been a creature of learning and there was always something new to learn about muggles. From how they communicated without owls or floos, to how they made music with instruments he had never seen before, to those automobiles he had always wanted to learn to drive. While he would never condone marrying or even much association with them, he couldn't condemn them to death like some of his old associates.

As he watched Number 12 come into existence, he was reminded of the countless parties he had been forced to come to under family obligations, Rodolphus almost laughed out loud as he realised that once again, he would cross the threshold under a similar obligation. He gave Hermione a nervous smile and ushered her before him, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back. They walked up the stairs, into a literal den of lions. Rodolphus held his head up, if he was going to get ripped apart; he would do so with his head held high.

Hermione took one last calming breath before letting herself in. The buzz of many people speaking at once hushed at once and the voice of Daphne came calling through the parlor.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione glanced over at Rodolphus and rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "Of course Daph, who else would be at the door?" Rodolphus grinned back, realising that using the front door must be unusual for the wizarding residence.

Draco walked out of the parlor, he gave his uncle a nod and Hermione a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Granger, Bill and Charlie have both promised not to hex your father. Well, after Molly had practically threaten them both within an inch of their lives to behave. So dramatic, this Weasley Clan."

"Don't think you are immune to my threats Draco Malfoy!" Molly's voice rang from the kitchen; the door of which was opened down the hall. Draco visibly paled as Hermione smirked at the blond. No matter his family, Molly had began viewing the Slytherins as part of the family. This meant she mothered them all. Hermione knew that despite their lack of wealth, over the years Draco had enjoyed becoming an honorary member of the clan. Being an only child growing up, he did enjoy family gatherings that were less than dignified; so long as Narcissa knew nothing of them.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at his nephew as he watched the color drain from his face and grinned. He didn't know the boy well anymore; having gone to prison the first time when Draco was still a boy and the less than pleasant circumstances of their reunion the last. He had no real feel for the young man in front of him. From the limited contact he had with Draco so far, he seemed to be good friends with his daughter.

This was slightly surprising to Rodolphus as, up until a few weeks ago, Hermione was thought to be muggleborn and he knew what kind of man Lucius was. A lot had changed in the years since the war, gone were the perceived notions of blood superiority and here was a young man who had been brought up as a blood purist, now being welcomed into a tight knit family of blood "traitors" and not being ashamed or scared of being disowned because of it. Yes, life had changed while he was incarcerated, there would be a lot to get used to.

Hermione, Draco, and Rodolphus made their way into the parlor where the Weasley family, sans Ron, were all waiting. Rodolphus found Harry's raven hair amongst the sea of red. Arthur, who he remembered from school, came up and gave Hermione an embrace. A ball of fire engulfed his stomach as he watched his daughter give the man a gentle smile and a warm hug. He hoped to be on the receiving end of one of those smiles some day.

Arthur Weasley looked up at Rodolphus and gave him a tight smile, Rodolphus knew he was only being polite and the normally passive man would like nothing more than to curse him to death or at least back to Azkaban. Rodolphus vaguely remembered Arthur Weasley from Hogwarts, while they were not friends, he knew of his family as well as the Prewitt family. His father had nothing good to say about either, but from what Rodolphus remembered, he hadn't had much of an opinion of them in school. Molly's brothers, Fabian and Gideon were both in Rabastan's year in Hogwarts; he did remember the twins, they were always up to no good according to his brother.

Rodolphus gave Arthur a nod of the head and stuck out his hand, being on the wrong side of a war did not dull his etiquette, he knew that this was the father of the man his daughter was to wed, which meant he was family to his daughter. Rodolphus didn't have a choice any longer, he would have to be friendly with his one time adversaries if he wanted to be in his daughter's life.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, staring at the outstretched hand of the former Death Eater. Frowning slightly he stretched out his own hand and gave Rodolphus a tightly squeezed shake.

In the handshake, Rodolphus tried to convey all the thanks he would never voice to the man who was like a father to his daughter; thanks for taking her into his family, for loving her when he was not able to, for keeping her safe through the years, for loving her now despite her family connection.

As the men shook hands, Hermione released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She realised that she was more nervous about her father meeting the rest of her adopted family. She hadn't been sure how the Weasleys would react to her, let alone her newly found father.

Footsteps were heard at the door of the parlor, looking up from the handshake, Rodolphus could see the Weasley matriarch standing there, with a tea towel in hand.

Molly narrowed her eyes, "Dinner is ready, everyone go in and have a seat. Arthur and I want a word with Hermione. You lot go in and start without us."

Hermione waited for everyone to leave the room, the Weasley men all grumbling and muffled noises came from the kitchen with at least one screeching giggle from a small child. Once the room was empty, she walked over to her adopted mother and Molly pulled her into a crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder, mourning the loss of her soon to be daughter in law.

"Oh Hermione," Molly said, tears falling from her kind blue eyes, the exact shade as Ron's, "Hermione, I'm so sorry I haven't owled you before this. I knew you were with Ginny last week and it's no excuse. You must think something awful of me. Dear, you have to know, I am upset you will not be the next Weasley wife, but I am not upset with you."

Hermione's heart jumped, she had been afraid that Molly would be mad at her. Molly Weasley's temper was one that rivaled, well… Ron's actually. It was fair to say that Ron could be unreasonable, he had shown that over the years. Hermione smiled knowing that she could handle anything if she had Molly on her side.

Molly narrowed her eyes and looked over at Rodolphus, "You," Molly said and Rodolphus could hear the fierceness only a mother lion could have defending her cubs. "You hear me Rodolphus LeStrange, I don't like you, I never have. Your brother tried to kill my daughter during the last battle and your wife has tortured my Hermione. She may have your blood running through her veins, but if she so much comes to me with a hang nail. I will hang you from the top of the Burrow and use your body as a bloody wind vane."

Rodolphus lifted his hands in surrender, knowing that this witch was formidable. He had watched her defend her daughter against his deranged brother. Rodolphus had long ago given up hope that his brother was still the same man as the boy he grew up with. Rabastan had gotten a taste for muggle torture during the first war, he and Barty were Voldemort's best men on that front. Nothing improved during the second war, except Rabastan was even more unhinged without his faithful partner. Rodolphus had always wondered just how close his brother and his friend were. Now he would never know, Rabastan had fallen at the wand of the witch standing in front of him.

Rodolphus thought it was funny he did not hold any ill feelings towards the Weasley woman, he had watched her blow up his only brother and did not feel the need to exact revenge in the name of the LeStrange family. Rodolphus thought it was probably more along the lines of he had watched Rabastan die long ago. No, his brother had died years before at Longbottom Keep. If Bella hadn't have been there, he would have killed his brother himself and that shite head Crouch.

 _Save him, please! Please spare him, I beg you!_

A far away look overtook Rodolphus' features, Hermione looked at the man confused. He had seem to crawl into his head as Molly expressed her displeasure over Hermione's family line.

"Rodolphus?" Hermione called out, she watched as his mind returned and his eyes focused once again on her. As if he suddenly realised who he was looking at, his face went from hard to soft, she could see the recognition in his eye as he was becoming more use to looking at her. Hermione always felt like he was drinking her in, trying to remember every detail as if she would fade away into nothingness. "Where did you go?"

Rodolphus shook his head, clearing his mind of voices of his past, he would not go down that path again, not now. "No where, my apologies Madam Weasley. I understand, my daughter is a part of your family, I know that her parentage is not as stellar as you would prefer. I would like to thank you and your husband for looking out for my Lyra. My house is indebted to you and we will not forget our debts."

Molly looked taken back for a moment, she had been expecting a sneer. The Weasley/Prewitt families had never been good enough for the LeStranges or the Malfoys because they were not as wealthy, not as prestigious as the latter. To hear the head of the LeStrange line not only thank her and her husband, but also admit to the debt of familial bond was a shock to say the least.

Arthur walked up behind his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, "Just take care of our Hermione and we will call it even. This girl is special, she is one of a kind. If you ever thought about hurting her, there are countless numbers of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you, from the Minister for Magic to the headmistress of Hogwarts and everyone in between. She is beloved in our world, and that is just the people who would defend her. Merlin help you if she exacts revenge on her own merit."

Rodolphus nodded with a small grin. His daughter was beloved, he already knew that. He had loved her since she was born, but the entire wizarding world owed their freedom because of her bravery. He would never hurt her though, he had done enough damage before they were reacquainted. "I will never hurt my daughter, I have much to make up for."

"You see that you don't," Molly said waving her finger at the taller man, "Now, let's go get some dinner before the children eat it all."

Rodolphus nodded again and walked in front of the Weasleys and to his daughter. She gave him a small smile in appreciation for getting along with her chosen family. She reached in front of her and squeezed his arm and let him pass her so she could give Molly one final hug.

Hermione hugged the motherly witch and for the first time in weeks, she felt like her world wasn't necessarily caving in around her. For the first time in weeks, she could breathe deeply without fear. Though tomorrow was another day and tomorrow was brunch with her new family, not to mention her fiance. But, she would think about that later, tonight she wanted to savor the ease of having her Weasley family back. She would think about her big blond problem tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been ages since I've updated this fic. It's been a busy last few months. I have a few weeks off from school and hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter out sooner rather than later. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. This is unbeta'd and part of it has been written for weeks so hopefully, it flows well.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Hermione woke the next morning, and for a moment she was confused. She felt more than saw a presence in bed with her. Groping behind her, she felt the hard outline of a thigh.

Hermione's eyes flew open as she remembered she was no longer engaged to Ron or sleeping with anyone at the moment as she was engaged to a big blond Viking of a man.

"Oi! You need to stop before you find something we don't need you to find, Mione," a deep sleep filled voice echoed the room as she continued to caress the leg, trying to place whose it was.

Hermione turned and let out a yelp in surprise as she found Charlie Weasley in bed with her. A groan echoed from the other side of Charlie as a flash of white blond hair shot up; it's owner looking around for his wand and pointing it at the door.

"What the fu? Merlin Granger!" Draco said in shock as he lowered his wand, looking around at the redhead next to him and then to his cousin, "What do you mean to be screaming like that? You should be used to a red head in your bed!"

"I am, but not this red head!" Hermione barked at her cousin, "What the devil are you and Charlie doing in my bed?!"

"Mum didn't want you alone for your first night in this house with Rodolphus." Charlie's voice was muffled because he had burrowed even deeper into the pillow, "She sent me home with you last night."

Hermione grabbed her pillow and smacked him hard with it, feathers billowed out of the case and began to float gently down around them. "I know that you idiot, but I don't believe she meant you had to keep quite a close eye on me that _you had to sleep in my bed_ , Charlie."

Draco laid back down next to Charlie, "Weasley insisted on the closest room to yours, but that was locked tight so after you fell asleep we just came in here to you. Now shut up and go back to bed, brunch is in a couple of hours, you will need your strength, and I need a full ten hours, or I am a bear."

Hermione smirked at the sight of Draco Malfoy canoodling with a Weasley. "That doesn't explain why you two idiots are in my bed," she said as she brought the half filled pillow down on their heads again. "We didn't?" Hermione wracked her memory of any lewd behaviour between her and her ex-fiance's brother and her… eww, her cousin.

Draco laughed, "Sorry cousin, even if I was still a blood purist, I have standards and first cousins are a hard no for me." Charlie chuckled as he blew a white feather that landed in his mouth. Hermione threw her pillow again at the pair and got up, walking to the bathroom she was heard grumbling about entitled blond assholes surrounding her life these days. Hearing the men chuckle at her expense, Hermione turned as she was closing the door to the loo, aimed her wand and struck both men with a jinx. Slamming the door shut and spelling it locked she snickered as she heard their feet scrambling towards the door and their attempts to get to her. Teach those idiots to laugh at her in her bed.

Hermione, still snickering, turned on the tap for a relaxing bath. Lazily flicking her wand again to silence the pounding on the door. Slipping under the suds of the tub, she sighed as the warmth of the water relaxed her stiff muscles. She began to wonder what it would be like to spend time with her new fiance.

Outside the bathroom door, Draco and Charlie had spent twenty minutes contemplating how to get in when Rodolphus walked in to see Draco sporting red hair. Draco turned to his uncle and tinged pink as Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter is a menace." was all he said as he went back to banging on the door.

Rodolphus looked around Draco to see a blond Weasley, and that was enough to set him off. For the first time in what seemed like years, Rodolphus let out a bark of laughter. The older man laughed even harder at the look of incredulity on the young men's faces.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Hermione stood there in a fluffy white towel. "What the bloody hell is going on? Draco, dear you look like your head's on fire." Hermione said, unable to control the chuckle that bubbled to the surface.

Draco narrowed his eyes as his uncle and cousin continued to laugh at him, "Haha Granger, hilarious. Turn it back now."

"No, I think you look spectacular as a Weasley." Draco's eyes narrowed even further, Hermione just smiled brightly at him, "You know, Tonks' was our cousin and she was a metamorphmagus, maybe you're a late bloomer? Can't you change it back yourself?"

"Granger, I'm going to skin you alive!" Draco said yelling in a very un-Malfoy like manner and went to grab her wand in her hand.

With a Pop! Cheeks came into the room. "Young Master Draco! Youz stop yelling at my Missy!" The tiny elf scolded as Hermione was trying to hold her towel as Draco was trying to wrestle her wand out of her hand. "Missy Lyra! What are youz doing? You are a LeStrange, youz not acting like a proper young witch!" Cheeks snapped her fingers, and her elf magic took control of the scene. "Mister Weasley, you should not be here while my Missy is in such a state of undress. Outz! Master Roddy, you too! Young Master Draco, you will unhand my missy, or I will punish you!"

Draco growled slightly as the elf magic had rendered him motionless as well. He felt the elf's magic tingle over his head, and he knew she had reversed the spell his cousin had placed on him. He could hear his uncle still laughing as he walked out of the room, not concerned that his daughter was practically naked in a room with two young men. As Cheeks released her magic, Draco turned as saw his familiar platinum head in the ornate mirror above the fireplace, and he sighed in relief. He nodded his thanks to the little elf and swore to get even with his cousin when he got a chance as he went to follow a formerly blond Weasley out of the room.

Hermione continued to chuckle as Cheeks released her. Her little elf continued to dress her down as Hermione went into her dressing room, trying to decide what to wear for brunch.

"Missy Lyra!" Cheeks reprimanded with her little hands on her hips, "You should not have had men in your room while youz in the bath, very improper! What will your betrothed say?"

"I'm sure he will have plenty to say about it, but as I'm not looking forward to the wedding the bastard, I honestly do not care," Hermione called from the room off the side of her new space.

Cheeks looked scandalised, or as scandalised as an elf could look with those big bat ears and fat cheeks, "Missy Lyra, you best behave! You are to marry this man and have his babies; Cheeks wants you to be happy, try to be happy."

Hermione pulled a plum coloured wrap dress with muted silver detailing off a clothes hanger and a pair of dark grey stay-ups from her wardrobe that Cheeks had put in the room. Looking around the room, she found her favourite brown knee high leather boots. The last present she had gotten from her parents before they died.

Pulling on the dress, Hermione looked in the full-length mirror in the dressing room she noticed the colour was a little off since her complexion had lightened. Cheeks came into the chamber and began changing the royal plum to an emerald green. Hermione vehemently shook her head no and watched the colour turn back to a more magenta and Hermione smiled. Her new lighter complexion looked beautiful against the vibrant colour.

Grabbing her hand, Cheeks led her missy to a chair in front of a mirror and began to fix Hermione's dark curls. Hermione had started off saying that she was capable of fixing her hair when she caught Cheeks' angry glare in the mirror and her voice trailed off. Hermione was surprised how much she didn't want to argue with the little elf. She had always thought that house elves were supposed to obey their owners, but in the case of nanny elves, she was sure she was meant to let her do what she thought was best. Hermione smiled at the thought that she had faced some of the darkest wizards in their world, even survived a torturous encounter with her mother, but she was slightly afraid of this little elf.

Hermione was sure if she ever tried to free Cheeks, the little elf might maim her. She seemed very attached to the LeStrange family and even knowing Cheeks for such a short time, Hermione felt bonded to her as well. Maybe it was the way she looked at Hermione, with so much love and affection. Hermione hadn't seen that in a long time, the Weasley family loved her, but this was a look of parental love that she hadn't seen since her mother died. Hermione couldn't bear to see it gone, not with her life in such an upheaval.

Cheeks finished fixing the curls, shaping them to frame Hermione's face as Hermione worked on her beauty charms. Being friends with Pansy and Daphne had upped her makeup game. At Hogwarts, Hermione would rarely remember to put on chapstick, let alone blush. The Slytherin girls had made sure that she knew the easiest charms in school to apply simple makeup and it became more challenging through the years.

Standing up, Hermione critiqued her appearance in the mirror, deciding she looked appropriately dressed for brunch with Narcissa Malfoy and Ingrid Rowle, she went to her dressing table to find a pendant to wear.

Rummaging through her bobbles, her eye caught on a glimmering stone. Shifting a stray earring out of the way, Hermione sighed deeply as she picked up the diamond engagement ring. The ring she tossed at Ron, a piece of her old life. He must have placed it in her jewellery box before he left for assignment. Her lip began to tremble as she held out her left hand and held the ring over her light blue nail.

Her grey eyes began to water, but Hermione willed herself to pull them back. Ron had been right, she knew he had. She knew about blood bonds and marriage bonds. While she had wanted him to fight for them, there was no way out of this bond, not without death.

As brave as Hermione was; she wasn't going to put her friends and family through mourning her death because of her stubbornness. She had decided the night before, she would try and keep an open mind about this arrangement. She would at least give the viking a chance to make things work. Now that she knew her family was not going to desert her, she resigned herself to her new fate. The fate as Lady Hermione Rowle.

 **OoOoOoO**

Stepping out of the floo, Hermione syphoned off her dress as she waited for her father and Draco to walk through. She suddenly felt little arms around her thighs and glancing down, she gave Teddy Lupin a big squeeze as Rodolphus walked out.

Rodolphus looked over at his daughter hugging the little boy with violently violet hair. Confusion overtook Rodolphus' blue eyes until he laid eyes on a woman who looked almost exactly like his wife.

"Andy?" Rodolphus said the name for the first time in ages. The years had been kind to his sister in law, her features not as harsh as his wife's. Years in Azkaban, at the mercy of Dementors had not done Bella any good, these days, she was not as angular as she once was. Regular and edible food and proper care, for the most part, had Bella healthy again, but the haunting eyes; those would never disappear.

Andromeda had none of those. Her curls were shiny and black, her grey eyes were filled with love and hope, and she had maintained her statuesque posture that was part of her pureblood background.

"Hello Roddy," Andromeda said with a wistful smile. Roddy walked over and hugged his sister in law, whispering words of sorrow. He had heard that his niece had died during the war. At the time, he had not really cared. His mind not truly his at the time, but as the years had gone on and he had time to think about it, he was remorseful he had not been able to stop it. Moreso that he had his mind and his daughter did he begin to think about the rest of his family. The thorn that was his brother, the regret over his brother in law and niece, and even Sirius' death, and his daughter. His little Lyra, how much he had missed because of one mistake.

Andromeda just hugged Rodolphus tightly, whispering it was okay, tears falling from her eyes as she remembered their time together in their youth. Rodolphus had been her betrothed or would have been. Her father and his were working out the contract when they were just fifteen. She had not loved Rodolphus the way that Bellatrix had. Bella had thought the sun rose and set with his lovely smile and blue eyes. No, Andromeda had desperately tried to get out of the betrothal for her sister's sake.

That day came when she met Ted Tonks. Once she set her eyes on the raven haired boy in her sixth year during summer hols, she finally knew how Bella felt about Rodolphus. The two of them would spend time once they were in school and away from her parents, Rodolphus and her sisters actually running interference for the two lovebirds. While neither sister condoned Andromeda taking up with a muggleborn, they could see how happy he made her.

Bella and Rodolphus were their biggest help in school. Rodolphus had enlisted the Ravenclaw's help with muggle studies, not understanding what a tele was and the couple were able to spend time together under the guise of homework. It wasn't the cleverest plan, but it helped, and Bella got to devote more time with Rodolphus, so it was a win-win.

Hermione was once again surprised at the show of affection Rodolphus showed to Andromeda. While she had heard that her parents were Tonks' Godparents, she had not known just how close they were before the first war, despite Ted's blood status.

"I wish we could have known about Hermione, Roddy," Andromeda said sadly, "I know why Bella sent her away, but I would have taken her, Ted was thinking of moving to France. We could have taken her, she wouldn't have been lost. No one would have thought about looking for us. My mother had died, my father never spoke to us before his death. Cissa would have known, I would have kept her safe."

"It is okay Andy," Rodolphus said, "You know how crazy things were at the end. Bass was enraged, he and Crouch wanted to find his master immediately, Bella knew we had to follow them, to keep them from too much damage. We had no idea what would happen."

Rodolphus looked over at Hermione, she was standing over with Narcissa and Draco, trying not to interrupt the reunion between her aunt and her father. "Besides, she turned out okay as a muggle raised child. She would have been fine either way, but I think I've accepted that she needed to be a muggle raised woman to defeat that bastard."

Hermione's ears had turned pink with the compliment to her upbringing. She had not been sure how Rodolphus would react to her being muggle raised, she had known him to be a blood purist like the Malfoys, but now as she is made to interact with the families who hated muggleborns, she found that they didn't necessarily hate them. This new life of her's was certainly confusing.

 **OoOoOoO**

The family went into the parlour to await Ingrid, her husband, and Thorfinn. Narcissa and Andromeda were discussing place settings and flowers, while Draco and Teddy played dragons and wizards on a small table nearby with Hermione. Rodolphus looked on as he sat there with Lucius, both men speaking periodically about what had been going on through the years.

Every once in a while, Hermione could feel her father's eyes on her as she made a dragon come to life and chase after Draco's wizard. Teddy laughed with glee at the little blue flames coming out of the dragon's mouth. Draco had shot water out of his little wizard's wand and put up a good fight.

"Ah, Ly... er Her..." Lucius started as he stared at the trio sitting at the small table, little bursts of giggles and laughter as they played with the little boy. Rodolphus glanced over at his brother in law with a smirk. Lucius huffed a little and said, "Miss Granger seems to be settling into her new position quite nicely."

Rodolphus chuckled at Lucius, knowing it was a hard transition for him. He had known about Hermione's run-ins with Lucius and how much he had resented that she had outstripped Draco in school, especially since he thought she was muggle born. The animosity between the two may be gone, but the oddness of their new found relationship as Goddaughter and father must be weighing on Lucius significantly.

"I don't know," Rodolphus said looking back over at his daughter, "She seems to be a strong woman, but it cannot be easy."

"Hermione," Andromeda called out, she had been having a conversation with Narcissa. Hermione looked up as she had just defeated Draco's wizard. The toy was smoking as Teddy cackled gleefully.

"Yes?"

"What have you heard about Bella today? I heard you had a trying day yesterday."

Hermione looked over at Teddy and then called out for Cheeks to bring Teddy out to the garden for a short stroll. As the violet haired boy walked out with the elf, she and Draco went over to sit with the rest of the family. Rodolphus could see the look of worry on his sister-in-laws' faces. He had to listen to Hermione retell the story to them. He watched her face filled with conflicting emotions, while she was not ready for a relationship with her mother, she did not wish that on anyone.

The Black sisters listened, anger flashing in their faces at the treatment of Bellatrix under this new softer ministry.

"Pansy has not updated me yet on her condition, Rodolphus and I will be going to visit her later today. I will need to know if or when I would be able to take her home." Hermione said, the colour draining from her face. Rodolphus could see, she was afraid of having to live with Bellatrix.

"Will you be okay with your mother, Hermione?" Andromeda asked concern.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I don't really have a choice, I won't have her go back to that place, not when she was violated there, by wizards who feel they are justified because of a damned mark. I would not wish that on anyone and considering I've been under her wand in the past, I would have as much reason to seek revenge as anyone else. Her past does not justify their behaviour."

"But will you be okay? I know it won't be easy with Bella in the house, your nightmares."

Hermione shook off Andromeda, "I know, but I have to do it."

"What if Teddy and I move in with you three?" Andromeda asked in inspiration. "I can help out, Kingsley won't mind. I have no connections to the mark so it shouldn't be too big of a hassle."

Hermione smiled at her aunt. "I can't ask you to uproot your's and Teddy's lives."

"You aren't, I'm offering. The Weasleys aren't your only family Hermione. Teddy and I will be moving in, Cissa and I will pack the cottage tonight."

Hermione wanted to argue again, but Draco stopped her, "Dragon Weasel can't sleep in your bed forever Granger." He teased drily.

"You were in my bed too, you blond nitwit."

"What?!" A thundering boom of a voice came from the door of the parlour. "Who was in your bed?" Thorfinn Rowle stomped over and stared down at the black haired witch. His short temper already flaring and his hand itching for a wand that wasn't there.

Hermione looked up at the tall wizard, she had to admit, outside of the standard prison garb. Thorfinn Rowle looked fit. He had left his long brown hair loose, framing his face. Hermione grinned up, unfazed by the fury on the Viking's face.

"My cousin and Charlie Weasley. We had a late nigh-" Hermione was surprised by the hand that grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her seat. Rodolphus and Lucius both jumped up, but without wands, they could do little to help Hermione. Draco just sat back with a grin on his pointed face. Thorfinn would learn eventually, don't put your hands on the lion, you may pull back a stump.

Hermione was no fool, she knew she couldn't pull out of the grip, the man was at least six foot five inches, and she was a foot shorter and a good eight stones lighter. Instead of pulling away, she swung her body forward a little, bringing her elbow in a half circle under his. Thorfinn was unable to keep his tight grip on her wrist, and as he let go in surprise, he didn't notice her other arm pulled back, hand in a fist until that hand connected with his nose.

"Fucking hell witch!" Thorfinn said, blood dripping from his face, "What is with your bloody family and hitting me?"

"If you would have been a gentleman and not try and manhandle me, I wouldn't have to defend myself." Hermione scolded, rubbing her wrist. "Don't think just because you are a giant of a man I will allow you to touch me like that again Rowle, make no mistake, I will hex you six ways to Sunday if you try that caveman attitude with me."

"What the fuck is a cave man?" Thorfinn growled at her.

Ingrid shook her head and whispered " _Episky_! Damn it Thorfinn, I told you not to aggravate her, you are such a prat. I said she wasn't your average pureblood witch, I told you not to test her. Of course, you don't listen to me, I should have let you bleed to death." Thorfinn looked at his sister in shock, but she shook her head, "Don't give me that look, Thorfinn Rowle, you deserved to get hit, you're just lucky she didn't jinx you to the moon."

Hermione snorted in amusement as she caught Draco bent over in silent laughter at her fiance being reprimanded by his little sister after being punched in the face by his intended. She looked down at the plush rug and winced guiltily at the drops of blood staining what had to be an heirloom.

Grabbing her wand, Hermione knelt down and began to wave it in an intricate pattern. She watched as the blood began to smoke and dissipate, leaving the rug intact. She looked over at her aunt with a look of apology.

Narcissa just nodded and gave her niece a smile and cleared her throat. Looking around the disturbance, she caught the eye of Adrian Pucey, "Hello Mr Pucey, it is so sweet of you to join us." Looking up at her already standing husband, "Lucius, it seems as we are all in attendance, let us lead our guests to the dining room."

Lucius offered his arm to his wife and led her out of the chamber. Rodolphus extended his own to Andromeda and followed suit. Draco began to escort Hermione, but she waved him off. He could see the look of determination in her eye and shrugged at her. His cousin could take care of herself, he watched as Ingrid began to syphon the blood off of Thorfinn's white button down when Hermione cleared her throat.

Ingrid looked up just as she was going to perform the spell and Hermione said, "May I have a moment with Thorfinn? I think there are a few things we need to discuss before we head to brunch." Ingrid smiled at Hermione, nodding her head. Giving Thorfinn a last warning look, she took hold of Adrian's arm and followed Draco out of the parlour.

Once everyone left the room, Hermione warded the door shut and turned to her fiance. Flicking her wand, Thorfinn flew back into Draco's vacated chair. Another flick and he was stuck.

"Now we need to talk, and it would be easier if you didn't think that your size is intimidating." Hermione started, beginning to pace back and forth. As she began to talk, Thorfinn took the time to look at the girl, woman. He now looked passed his memories of the small girl with frizzy hair and saw a young lady. He had seen her fight in a squirmish, against him, and she was good. He also could see that she really was not scared of him, she may have been frightened in that cafe with Dolohov standing next to him, but Thorfinn was sure it was because of the circumstances, not because it was him. No, this little witch was never afraid of him, even as a child.

Thorfinn watched, a bit apprehensive about being bound to a chair with a witch who had just punched him in the face, even if he did deserve it. He realised now that this was not the same girl from school. This was a woman who had seen just as much of war as he did, a woman who really wouldn't put up with his shite.

"Now, I don't have to tell you, you are not my choice." Hermione had said stopping her pacing and looking at him. "I don't care about pureblood bonds, and if it wouldn't hurt my family, I'd be okay with dying in six months."

"You care about what Roddy and your torturers would say?" Thorfinn said with a snort.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "No, I don't. Draco and my aunts, I do. Lucius and Bella, I couldn't care less. Rodolphus..." Hermione sighed, "Rodolphus, I might. I don't know. I don't have as bad a history with him like I do with Lucius or Bella or even you and Draco. I think I could care about him." Hermione trailed off, thinking about her father.

"Why do you care so much for Draco?" Thorfinn said with a huff. "I remember you in school, you never cared for him then."

Hermione laughed again, "No, no I didn't. We hated each other, but after the war. We all changed, he deserved a second chance, he tried to help me, to help Harry that day we came here. He tried to stop his idiot friend from killing us at the castle. He knew he was wrong."

"What was he doing in your bed? And that other ginger Weasel?" Thorfinn growled out, and Hermione was surprised at the malaise.

"They were sleeping, they couldn't find another room, and they fell asleep," Hermione explained, surprised that she felt the need to. She never thought she would feel that need to explain her behaviour to Thorfinn Rowle, but he seemed to be possessive of her, and while she wanted to break him of that, she knew it would take time. She was no possession.

"Aren't they both wizards? Why didn't they transfigure beds, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at the use of her name, she had never heard it come from his mouth, ever. "Uh... I don't know Thorfinn, we had just had dinner with Harry and the family. Molly sent Charlie home with me because she was worried about me being in a house with Rodolphus. Draco came with us as well, I think my aunt was thinking along the same lines. We were up late talking, and I must have just fell asleep," she explained. "Nothing happened. Why do you care?"

"I don't." Thorfinn bit out, his mouth in a hard line. He wasn't actually sure why he bothered. He generally wouldn't care, but for some reason, he saw red when he heard she was in bed with anyone. "We are betrothed, and I know it doesn't mean much to you, but things like that are frequently looked down upon in our circles."

Hermione laughed and sat down next to him, "I don't know if you've noticed Thorfinn, but I am not a typical pureblood. Up until two weeks ago, I wasn't one at all. Charlie is like my brother and would have been had I been able to marry Ron. Draco is the same, he is family, has been since our eighth year. They would never try anything unwarranted."

"Malfoy liked you," Thorfinn pointed out.

Hermione snickered, "Yeah, so Pansy tells me. But he doesn't now. He has only looked at me like family for years."

"Still..."

"Enough Thorfinn," Hermione said with a bit of an exasperated look, "Nothing is going on. I am very close with the Weasleys, I've slept in the same bed with many of them, nothing has ever happened. We are family. We may be betrothed, but I am not going to tolerate you this behaviour going forward. Death Eater or not, I will hex you silly for being a possessive arsehole, and I don't think my father or uncle will let you continue to manhandle me."

"What about your cousin?" Thorfinn finally relented with a small grin.

"Draco has felt my wrath before, he knows I can handle myself." She said. Standing up, she pointed her wand at his face and Thorfinn could feel the heat of the spell she performed as the blood began to disappear from his person and his clothing.

Releasing the spell, Thorfinn was able to stand up in front of Hermione, he could feel the the heat radiating from her small body. Looking down, he couldn't help but notice that he could see down her dress, he was intrigued to see she wasn't wearing white cotton under her dress, but a slip of blue silk surrounded her perky tits. Suddenly his ears rang with the slap he never saw coming.

"OW! FUCK HERMIONE!" Thorfinn bellowed, bringing his hand up to his face after the slap, he was sure could be heard in the dining room.

"Don't think I didn't see you looking down my dress Rowle, I may not be a pureblood, but I'm pretty sure that is not what proper wizards do." Hermione scolded, stabbing him in the abdomen with a finger, "Now come on, I'm sure my aunt is waiting for us to start brunch."

"Could you stop hitting me, that isn't proper to mishandle your husband to be," Thorfinn said as he wiggled his jaw around. She really did pack a punch with that right arm of hers.

Hermione snorted, "My mother is supposedly Bellatrix LeStrange. You're lucky I didn't crucio you." she said as she walked out of the room.

Thorfinn thought about that last statement and about what he knew about Bellatrix. Quirking an eyebrow and shrugging his shoulders, he realised his fiancee was right. Maybe he ought to tone down the possessiveness of Hermione. She did not seem to mind a bit of physical activity. He grinned lasciviously, he hoped that transferred to the bedroom one day, he didn't mind a feisty witch, as long as he got to tie her to his bedpost. Chuckling slightly, he followed her out of the room and down the hall, maybe he would try that with her when they were married.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been a while for this chapter, I've had a hard time finding inspiration for my writing, but suddenly it hit me and I wrote this in minimal time. I hope you enjoy. This has not been beta'd yet because my beautiful beta has just had a baby less than 2 months ago so she is enjoying life as a mother of 2.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

As Hermione entered the dining room with Thorfinn following behind her, she refused to look at Draco, she could see his shoulders shaking in her peripheral vision, and she didn't want to set him off. Thorfinn sat down next to his sister when a small child ran in with violet hair and a little elf trailing behind him.

"Master Teddy, youz slow down!" The small elf scolded, "Youz a gentleboy, gentleboyz walk." The elf looked up Hermione, "Missy Lyra, Master Teddy is just as wild as you and Master Draco was."

Hermione laughed and thanked the little elf as Teddy took his seat next to Hermione. "Mione, Cheeks says I get to live with you! That will be great! Can you make my dragon burn the village next?"

Thorfinn raised an eyebrow, "Granger, who is this kid?"

Hermione looked up in surprise after confirming she would help Teddy take over the village later that evening, "This is Teddy Lupin. He and his grandmother are moving into LeStrange Estate tonight."

"Yes, Cheeks," Rodolphus said from across the table, "Please go home and have the other elves get two rooms ready for Andy and Teddy. Rooms close to Ly- er Hermione will be fine."

Cheeks nodded at Rodolphus, turning back to Hermione, "Youz behave Missy Lyra." and with that, she popped away.

That was the last straw for Draco, a bubble of laughter sprung from his lips. Hermione looked at him, and he laughed even harder, "Even the elf tells you to behave." Draco said followed by another round of chuckles.

Hermione could see, as her aunts both had tight smiles, but Hermione could tell that at least Andromeda, was holding back laughs of their own. Hermione just sighed and brought her napkin down on her lap as she waited for the laughter to die down.

Once upon a time, laughter at her expense may have brought her to tears, while she was always a confident know-it-all, teasing at her expense had always been her downfall. Since the end of the war and the lingering hate and destruction, she and Ginny had decided enough was enough. Befriending the Slytherins had turned out to be an unusual decision, but adjusting to their brand of teasing had been a bit of a lesson in thickening her outer shell. Today it was all in good fun, but then it had been hard to swallow. Hermione found that once she found her sarcastic voice, Slytherin house was not as hostile, but showed her a bit more respect. She had to admit, Pansy and Draco were a lot better at insults than Pavarti and Lavender had ever been.

 **OoOoOoO**

Brunch began, and Narcissa began to rattle on about the plans for the wedding with input from Ingrid and Andromeda. Rodolphus had been chatting with Lucius when he glanced up and noticed his daughter's face. He watched as the women discussed flowers and locations as Hermione picked at her food, a glazed over look on her face. He almost laughed at the sight, noticing that she was very much like her mother. Bellatrix had not cared about the wedding, all she cared about was the marriage.

Rodolphus looked over and saw Thorfinn staring at Hermione as well, a frown marring his face as she had apparently tuned out the conversation around them. Roddy could tell that his daughter was a mystery to Thorfinn, most pureblood women would be salivating to marry a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Shaking his head, he wondered how long it would take Thorfinn to realise just how different Hermione was from other pureblood witches.

"Hermione, does that work for you?" Narcissa asked, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, sitting up in her seat.

Narcissa gave her a tight smile, "I asked if you were free for a dress consultation with Madame Dupree in Paris sometime this week?"

Hermione couldn't suppress a groan and a grimace. It's not that she hated shopping, she rather enjoyed it, but she had spent the better part of a year looking for the wedding dress that was hanging at the Burrow. While she was sure, it was not the type of dress that would be appropriate for a LeStrange Wedding, the thought that she would never get to use it was like a knife to the gut. She had loved it, but it was a dress she had envisioned for a Weasley wedding. The first dress she had wanted Ron to see her in before they wed and it was never to be.

The truth was, she loved the dress she was going to marry Ron in, but she couldn't bear the thought of using the dress to marry her betrothed. It felt wrong somehow to use a dress she loved to marry a man she didn't. Another piece of her heart broke once again.

"That will be fine; I'm sure the girls would love a trip to Paris for shopping at the very least."

"Who will be attending the outing?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Daphne Potter, Astoria Greengrass, possibly Ginny Weasley." Hermione listed off her girlfriends, "Pansy may have to work, but I'll let her know, she loves to shop." Hermione said with a resigned sigh. Looking over at Ingrid, "You are more than welcome to join us, Ingrid, if you'd like to help the girls find the dress."

Ingrid smiled brightly, "I would love to come, but what do you mean 'the girls'? Surely you mean you."

Hermione snorted, "I am not a fan of shopping trips, especially when I have to play Barbie for the girls." She said as she picked at her plate, "No I just stand back and let the girls find their favourites, and then I try them on so they can pick at my self-esteem."

Draco laughed, "You are worse than Blaise when it comes to dramatics Granger. It's a wedding dress, not a firing squad."

"Clearly you've never been shopping with Pansy and Daphne when you are the eye of their storm."

"No Mione, that colour pink is awful against your pale skin."

"Merlin Hermione, why do you dress like a little boy?"

"Hermione, they're called breasts, you're supposed to have two of them."

Rodolphus began to choke on his drink as she mimicked her friends and Hermione caught his eye and grinned. "Please tell me you're joking? Why shop with your friends, it sounds like torture."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "It is, I never shop with Pansy and Ginny. Daphne is a bit forgiving, and Astoria is darling, but the others are scary. I'd almost rather be tortured again, at least that made me stronger."

Rodolphus dropped his fork, wiped his mouth and excused himself into the gardens. Hermione blinked, realising what she had said, followed after him.

Thorfinn watched his fiancee run after her father in concern. He had to admit, the girl had more balls than a lot of criminals he had known in his life and being a Death Eater, he knew almost all of them. He sat back, listening to Narcissa and his sister continue talking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, admiring how Lady Malfoy had planned most of this wedding with very little to do with the bride. Though Thorfinn was sure, Hermione would have more to say about it when she realised just what her aunt was planning. He didn't remember much about the chit, but he was sure she wasn't the extravagant type of witch.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione had followed her father into the garden; she had watched as Rodolphus sat on a bench overlooking the pond. Hermione snickered at the white peacock strutting around the lake, sharing a strong resemblance to the first time she had met Draco's father, and Draco for that matter.

"Looks befitting of a Malfoy, doesn't he?" She asked as she sat next to him. He glanced over at her as she smirked, "Reminds me of Lucius when I first met his acquaintance. Arrogant arsehole,"

Rodolphus chuckled at that and nodded, "Not much has changed. Lu is still an arrogant arsehole from what I can tell."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, not much, yet everything has." She locked her grey eyes with her father, "I won't forget what has happened in this house, I will never forget what side you and my… Well, my whole family actually, I won't forget we were not allies those years ago. I can't help but think about if she had just said those two little words, I would have meant nothing to her but just another mudblood dead."

Rodolphus opened his mouth, but Hermione put up a hand to stop him, "No wait. I have to say this. I know it is the past and the circumstances of our past are what brought us here. I am not revengeful, and I don't wish anyone harm because of what happened to my friends or me. It had to happen, but my entire life, my entire existence has done a 180, and I am trying to come to terms of this."

Hermione looked down at her hands, missing the weight of her engagement ring from Ron, "It's only been a few weeks, and I've had my dreams dashed away. Narcissa is in there planning dresses, venues, and cakes. I don't even know what else as if I am okay with this. All I want to do is sit here and process, scream, and get as drunk as possible to forget about blood bonds and marriages." She glanced back up at him again, "I know I don't have that luxury, I understand that, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it."

"This is not the life I wanted for you Lyra," Rodolphus said with regret in his voice, "I wanted you to have a love of your life, such as I do with your mother. Once upon a time, you would have grown up with that love, you would have known Thorfinn, known of your betrothal and hopefully fallen in love before your bonding." He could see the tip of the faded redness on his left arm, just under the cuff of his sleeve.

"I only have one regret in this life. Well no, I have many regrets, but only one I wish I had been more firm. I wish I had never thought I could save my brother and made you a target. I wanted more than anything that I had taken you and your mother and ran from the war. That I had put my family, the family that matters, that I had put you before everything. I can never get those years away from you back, and it breaks me. But most of all, I can never make you understand just how much I regret that you will never actually believe that we are not evil because to you, we are. I will never be your father in the traditional sense; you had one of those. I hope to Salazar he deserved to have such a precious gem in his life, but I am destined to be the man whom you will never trust, forcing you to marry a man you can't trust with your heart because of a bond that is older than even myself."

Hermione listened to her father's words, she could feel the regret laced in his tone, "I did have wonderful parents. They taught me so much about being true to myself, but I can't help but wonder who I would have been if I had lived the life I was supposed to live. Would I have been like Draco was, an arrogant twat waffle?" Hermione cringed as the words just flowed out of her mouth without a filter. Rodolphus couldn't help himself; he snorted with laughter at his daughter using such language, his little pureblood princess had a bit of a vulgar edge. Hermione laughed as he did, "It's true! Draco was quite horrid when we were children." The both of them chuckled lightly.

"Where do we go from here Hermione?" Rodolphus asked with a bit of laughter still lacing his tone.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as the last bit of mirth left her body, looking over at the damned bird strutting his feathers, "I don't know. Forward I guess. I can't marry Ron, but I don't want to hate my life. It's not like I have a choice, I've got less than six months til I die or marry. Narcissa is planning a wedding befitting a Black, whatever that means. Probably that I'll end up lost in a sea of acromantula silk or whatever is more fashionable or stylish."

"Tell her no."

Hermione sighed, "I can't. I've seen how she has already lit up with joy over this, over finding me again and while I don't give a piss about the wedding, I know she does." With one final glance around the garden, she said, "It's also going to be my only wedding, I may not love the circumstances or the man, I would like to have liked something about the day. If I'm going to be miserable, I prefer to be happy about something. Does that make sense?"

"Do you think your only choice is to be miserable?"

"No, I guess I could try and make the most of these last few months, try and find the silver lining as the muggles say, but it won't be easy. Thorfinn has sought to kill me on a few occasions."

"To be fair, you did align yourself with a walking target."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I did, and I've always been a bit of a swotty know it all. Draco wanted to hurt me on more than a few occasions."

"You and he seem to be the best of friends now though, could it be something that you could do with your husband to be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, I don't know anything about Thorfinn. I like his sister, I like how she can put him in his place, but he is another story entirely."

Rodolphus nodded, "I can't say I know him well, I was incarcerated while he was growing up and what little time I did spend with him, was not what you would call uh… bonding time."

Hermione snorted, "No I doubt whatever foul things you were meant to do in service of that wizard would have been an ideal way to get to know your future son-in-law," Rodolphus nodded his head in agreement as Hermione stood, "Let's go back in before they think I hit you or something. I think Narcissa may think I have a problem with hitting since I'm sure she knows that I punched Draco in the third year and now this thing with Thorfinn."

Rodolphus smirked as he stood and held out his arm to her. Hermione looked apprehensive, but cautiously took it as he led them back through the gardens, "Do you?"

Hermione grinned and said, "I don't know, I do have a vindictive streak that I'm sure is passed down the Black line through the women. I once held a member of the press in a jar in our fourth year because she was writing falsities about Harry, another boy, and myself," Hermione eyed her father as he looked over at her with amusement, "I daresay you don't seem like the type to do such things."

As they walked through the doors and down the hall, Rodolphus sniggered, "I hate to tell you, but that is a little bit of both. Your mother and I would do anything to avenge our family. Although I do say since you got a double dose of it, you started younger than we ever did." Hermione's laugh could be heard down the hall as they walked.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Miss Granger, I believed you would be on leave still," Fillok the Goblin said to the curse breaker as she and Rodolphus walked into his office. Hermione sighed, knowing that even after all these years, she was still considered a risk to Gringotts.

"That is Miss LeStrange, Fillok," Rodolphus sneered at the creature. "Be careful with how you speak to my daughter."

"Ah, your daughter?" Fillok said, a look of mistrust in his eye. "Has that been confirmed by your ministry?"

Hermione nodded, taking the papers out of her bag. "I am here to open the LeStrange vaults to my father's access."

Fillok looked over the paperwork and grinned maliciously, "Ah see that will be a problem. See the LeStrange vaults have been locked due to theft, as you know very well Miss LeStrange. It is out of my hands for when they will be reopened."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the goblin, fed up with the condescension she always received for the past. She had been bringing back treasures for the bank for over seven years, and they still did not trust her. "Fine. I will be withdrawing my vault then. I believe that I will start banking with the French banking system. I'm sure my father would agree that it is time to move on from an establishment that is no longer considered secure."

Fillok glared at the girl in front of him, knowing what was being said, "You are not allowed to move your funds, it's within your contract as a British Gringotts employee."

"My daughter no longer needs to work, even without access to our vaults, she is a Black and therefore is entitled to a portion of the Black inheritance, she will also be a Rowle soon enough. She will not be in need of the LeStrange vaults right away, while this mix up is taken care of." Rodolphus said to the creature who was now fuming angry.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, consider this my notice. I will no longer need employment, I will be talking to Harry about switching the Black accounts this afternoon, and I'm sure they will consider moving his own. The Weasleys, aside from Bill, of course, might also be inclined to move branches. Now I don't know about Thorfinn, but once we are married, I'm sure he won't mind removing his galleons as well."

"Do not forget your other friends Hermione," Rodolphus said looking directly into Fillock's eyes.

"Oh yes, once I talk to Pansy, Astoria, Draco, and Blaise, I believe they too will feel that Gringotts is no longer what they are looking for to secure their galleons." Hermione took out her wand, "In fact, let me send them all a patronus now, I'm sure they will come down and begin the process," Hermione looked at Fillok who seemed to understand just how many wealthy pureblood families were going to be taking their galleons elsewhere if he continued this path. While the Weasleys were not among the bank's biggest clients, the LeStranges, Malfoys, Zabinis, and Greengrasses were, and all of them were high profile accounts. The bank would go bankrupt over the Malfoys leaving alone.

"I'm sure there is something we can work out Miss LeStrange," Fillok said quickly, anger still evident in his voice, "There is no need to resign. I only meant the vaults were locked because there hasn't been a LeStrange... ah... available to handle the inventory to make sure nothing else was missing."

"Hermione is a LeStrange," Rodolphus said, "No matter if she entered under Lyra or Hermione, the vault would recognise her magic. While the Flagrante and Gemino spells still worked around her and may have burned her, they would not activate at her first touch. Whatever they took was with her permission. Therefore there was no theft."

"We did not take anything from the vaults but the cup. We could not reach it without activating the curses, but we have not taken anything but the cup so inventory should be easy." Hermione said with confidence.

"There is still the matter of the dragon," Fillok began to raise his voice, "And the bank, you and your friends stole our security measure and destroyed the bank above."

Rodolphus had had enough, "Take the cost of repairs out of the LeStrange vaults. I will sign for the charges when I move our galleons. Hermione may do what she wishes with her private vaults, but the LeStrange ones will be moving to the French bank as soon as I am able." He looked at the creature with disdain, "I am sure Lucius would agree, I mean you let three teenage children break in, you admitted they destroyed your bank. I don't feel safe leaving our galleons in your hands."

"Father, I don't think that will be necessary,"

Hermione started, but Rodolphus cut her off, "No Hermione. This thing does not get to talk to my daughter like she is beneath him. You are a LeStrange and a Black, we no longer bow to anyone and certainly not the goblins," I will be sending a note to Lucius, I'm sure Draco will be down later today to close the Malfoy accounts. We are family, after all, we always stick together." Hermione nodded in agreement.

As Hermione stood to leave with her father, the manager of Gringotts entered, "Ah, Miss Granger, how are you today?"

"I have resigned Ragnast, I will be moving my vault to France, please set up the exchange," Hermione said firmly.

The goblin looked around the Magi to the goblin sitting at the desk. At Fillok's irritated nod, Ragnast tried to think quickly to save the bank. "Miss Gra-"

"Her name is Hermione LeStrange," Rodolphus spoke up loudly for the bank to hear, "She is my daughter, and you will treat her with respect. Unfortunately, it seems that this institution had taken to treating her as a thief when she saved the wizarding community. I will not stand for it, she is a heroine, even withstanding torture and you have the gall to sit there and talk to her as if she truly was filth?"

Hermione could see all eyes on her and wanted to floor to swallow her whole. Not many knew about her torture; she didn't want it to be public knowledge now. The Wizengamot had kept that part of the trials quiet on her behalf.

"Miss LeStrange, Hermione, I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Ragnast began.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think we are done here. I loved working here Ragnast, truly I did. But Fillok has shown me that no matter what, I will always be the unworthy because of what I've done in my past. Even though it turns out that it was my family vault, you will always see me as the girl who stole from Gringotts; it's time we part ways."

She looked back to Fillok, "I will speak to the minister about opening the LeStrange vaults. Once they are opened, I would like to see the reports for the damages made to the bank by the dragon. But do not withdraw from my family vaults, I will be looking over my vault numbers and my contracts within the bank and see what has been syphoned off of my wages for repayment for the damages."

Ragnast looked at Hermione in feigned confusion, Hermione snorted, "Don't think I didn't know the real reason you hired me as a curse breaker. You've been taking a percentage of my pay for the repairs. The only reason I have not fought it is that it was my idea to escape on the dragon. Therefore my fault for the damages made. That stops now. I will also be talking to Harry and Ron after I see the numbers so they can look into their vaults, I'm sure between the three of us, after seven years, we have more than paid for the damages."

Rodolphus was shaking in a fury, "If I still had my wand, I would be back in Azkaban. How dare you steal from a LeStrange! I know there were reparations taken from the vaults of prisoners, the repairs to the bank would have made from those as well. You've been stealing from my daughter, you cretin!"

Hermione put a hand on her father's clenched fist, "No bother father; it is in the past. We will just change our banking establishments. Let us go and finish our business here; we have other plans today."

Ragnast was struck speechless as he watched his former employee talk to the Death Eater, he gulped back any retort that had been forming on his lips. He realised that the bank may be in real trouble. The LeStrange family was one of the oldest clients and have familial ties to other ancient and prestigious clients. Purebloods do tend to stick together, and Hermione was a war heroine who was friends with well-known wizards. This could be bad.

Hermione looked down at the goblin, "My resignation will coincide with the end of my leave, I will be back in a few days to check on the status of my vaults, all of them. I expect everything to be in order."

Ragnast nodded his head, not willing to admit defeat in front of the witch, but he would have to talk to Fillok after she and her father left, "Everything will be in order, and I will have the numbers ready for you Miss LeStrange."

Hermione nodded and turned towards the rest of the bank where everyone was still staring. Still feeling self-conscious, she took her father's arm and began to walk towards the exit when Thorfinn, Ingrid, and Adrian walked in.

Thorfinn looked around the near silent lobby of the bank as his future bride walked towards him with her father. "Miss LeStrange, a pleasure to see you again," He said politely with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as whispers began around them. "Yes, I'm sure it is Thorfinn, what brings you to Gringotts today?"

"I'm transferring the accounts back to Thor's name today. Adrian and I have our accounts in Paris, and soon you and Thor will be the sole owners of the Rowle estate," Ingrid explained, "Opening the LeStrange accounts again?" She asked curiously.

"Opening and closing them," Rodolphus said curtly.

Thorfinn raised an eyebrow to Hermione, and she shook her head, "I will speak to you later about it Thorfinn, but we are off to visit family, and then I think we may go shopping after. My father has some robes and even some muggle clothing, but they are all dated, we will need to update his wardrobe." Hermione didn't explicitly say where they were going, but Thorfinn remembered about Bellatrix from the day before and figured where they were headed.

"Thorfinn can use some new clothing as well," Ingrid spoke up with a sparkle in her eye, "Do you mind if we join you for shopping?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she closed it quickly at the look of amusement Thorfinn wore, "I- we will be going into Muggle London as well."

"That will be fine; I shop primarily in muggle Paris, I'm familiar with muggles," Ingrid explained with a grin.

Hermione looked over at Thorfinn as if to contemplate whether the Viking should be allowed out with muggles. Thorfinn rolled his own blue eyes, "I have been around muggles before Granger, I'm not a complete idiot."

Hermione stared at him, "That fact has remained to be seen, but I suppose we need to spend time together, we are to be wed in a few months after all, why not go shopping. Muggles will be good, more people around so I don't hex your bollocks off."

Thorfinn snorted in laughter, "You just wait, you'll be very fond of my bollocks in time, I doubt you would want them gone," He whispered into her ear as to keep that tidbit of information strictly between the two of them. Hermione felt her cheeks go red and Thorfinn had to admit, the tinge of colour made her look divine.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Ingrid's amused face, "We must be going, please meet us there in an hour or two? I would like to give my father some time to visit." She said, ignoring Thorfinn's crass statement.

Rodolphus and Hermione both said goodbye and went on their way. As they left the bank, the noise and chatter of the bank suddenly boomed with the noise of the day and the gossip that was sure to be around the small community in no time. Thorfinn turned to the goblin, and his sister handed him the key to the vault, he needed to get a very specific piece of jewellery out of his vault, one that he was sure he would never need.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione and Rodolphus walked over to the Leaky Cauldron to use the public floo; she could see people staring at them once again. She knew that seeing a convicted Death Eater roaming the streets was frightening, she had considered calling Harry to come with her to the bank, but decided that the pub would be okay for them to meet. Gringotts was not too far into the Alley, and she was sure she could make the short walk with Rodolphus without too much incident.

She had been right; they had made the walk to the brick wall without too much hassle. Hermione was sure that it was the still angry look marring Rodolphus' face that kept anyone from reacting badly. She had held onto her father's arm, and he had his free hand on hers, she could feel the tension in his fingers as he led her to the wall where Harry Potter was standing there waiting for them. A small group of witches and wizards were standing around in awe of the 'Famous Harry Potter' but gave the former Death Eater and his newly acquired daughter a wide berth as they walked up.

Harry leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and a smile to her father. More whispers followed the group into the pub as Harry led the way up to the private floo. Hermione stepped into the floo, with one final smile at the men standing in front of her, she spoke her destination clearly and was swept away in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Bonds. I know this chapter took a while to write, but to be honest, I had not idea where this was going at this point so I had to think it over. I hope you all like it, I like the way it turned out. There will be more interaction with Finn and Hermione soon, but there is a bit in this chapter.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Stepping out into Pansy's outer office floo, the raven-haired witch could be seen sitting at her desk looking over patient charts through the door. Hermione was brought back to memories of Hogwarts, before their friendship, the feeling of wonder that the Slytherin wasn't an airhead. It was the need to share a book that brought the two friends together, in the partially restored library. The library had been torn apart in the battle; the teachers were still waiting on replacement tomes so resources were limited. Looking up, Pansy gave her friend a bright smile.

"Hermione," Pansy said, putting her quill down for a moment, "I wasn't expecting you so early, let me just finish one more thing, and we can go."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "No worries Pans, I'm still waiting for Harry and Rodolphus to come through anyway." As if cued, green flames erupted again, and Rodolphus stepped through, a smile on his face as he saw his daughter.

Hermione smiled back, realising that her father was quite handsome. The first time she had seen him, he had just spent years with Dementors and malnourished, but with this last stay, he had gotten his colouring back and was looking every bit as distinguished as Lucius.

Once more the flames flared up and Harry appeared, soot on his face. He, at least, had the sense to take his glasses off as to keep from breaking them. Pansy looked in her antechamber, giving Hermione and Harry a quick hug. Eying Rodolphus she gave him a nod, memories of meeting the man while the Voldemort was seeking power still fresh in her mind.

"Hello Miss Parkinson," Rodolphus said with a bow and a kiss to her hand, "I would like to thank you for caring for my wife."

Pansy looked surprised at the man, not expecting that "Uh, of course, Mister LeStrange, anything for Hermione."

"I find it quite refreshing that young Slytherins such as yourself and my nephew seem to have such love for my daughter, even before knowing her blood status." Hermione could almost hear the test her father was sending Pansy and rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing, while he was aware that she and Draco were close friends, he was not so sure about other former Death Eater children.

Pansy bristled, pulling her hand away, "I stopped caring about her blood years ago, Mister LeStrange. We have all grown after the war, my father is dead, and his blood prejudice teachings died with him."

"Don't listen to him Pans," Hermione said with a hug, "He's testing you because of your father," She gave Rodolphus a disapproving glare, "That is really quite rude of you, Rodolphus."

He gave her an apologetic smile, "I apologise; I know you have said there is no resentment between Miss Parkinson and yourself, but old habits die hard. Please, Miss Parkinson, accept my apology and my thanks for all your help."

Pansy held her head high and gave a slight nod; her hazel eyes taking in his face, "I understand Mister LeStrange, being my father's daughter has not given me any favours through the years."

"Yes, well," Hermione started, bringing the focus away from Pansy's father, "How is Bellatrix doing?"

Pansy looked at her friend; empathy in her face, "The external and internal bruising have been healed, she is still catatonic at the moment. It seems she was uh… brutalised quite a bit, we found a lot of scar tissue from wounds that weren't properly healed." Hermione couldn't help but gasp in horror not wanting to look at Rodolphus, but grabbing his fist, squeezing it.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth, trying not to remember the revels where he had to endure watching his wife being defiled or risk death. With his humanity coming back to him, these memories were always close to the surface, memories of the first war, the savagery of his fellow purebloods, giving in to their baser instincts, showing mudbloods and muggles their rightful place. He had watched one too many being beaten or tortured, had done some of the torturing himself. All of it made his stomach turn.

He could not say the same thing for the second war. His mind had been twisted by years of despair, mourning, and insanity. He was not completely sure that it still made him uncomfortable to hurt a human. When they had been freed from the prison, he was at his absolute vilest. Rodolphus had not thought twice about killing or maiming. It wasn't until the end of the war, and his re-incarceration made his mind start to feel like his own again. To say that he was ashamed of his behaviour was an epic understatement.

He also witnessed his wife at her worst. The years of imprisonment had made her off balanced as it did for himself, but her release; that brought out a side of his wife that only worshipped and adored their former master. In the first war, Bellatrix was a believer; there was no room for error there. During the second, it could be said that she was as fanatical as most believed her to be in the first.

While the LeStranges were civil in the first war, they were changed into true believers in the second; the death of their daughter at the hands of the light had cemented that role for them. Now, as he looked at his daughter, he knew that it was all bullshit.

"I understand Miss… Er… Healer Parkinson," Rodolphus said, wanting to push those bad memories away, "Our, uh, previous stance in the war was hard for my wife. Women were not held in high regard, even a woman of my Bella's breeding was less than my own. She was made to participate in revels to boost the morale of the uh… soldiers. It's not a memory I wish to remember. Let us just say, whatever happened to her over the last few days, was not the first time it has happened."

Pansy nodded her head in understanding, "I remember, my own mother wrote in her diaries about… uh… similar acts that my father had forced her into before she died. Even after the end of the first war."

Rodolphus nodded, "The first war was not as savage as the second. The troops were not as war-worn in the first, revels were not as fashionable, and the Ladies were not encouraged to entertain if they were wed. The second, decorum was not a priority."

"I doubt Voldemort had enough sanity to care about protocol during the war," Harry interjected, almost surprising the rest of the group with his presence. "He was too busy trying to kill children to hold to pureblood customs and that shite."

Hermione snorted which lightened the mood considerably, as Pansy led them through her doors. Healers in various robes were walking the halls. Some smiling at the group, then losing it as they noticed Rodolphus and scurrying away. Hermione snorted after the third person had rushed off.

"I do believe they think you are here to murder them as they stand," She whispered to Rodolphus.

He gave her a tight smile, "Yes well, during the first war I was part of a mission to disrupt the healers here at St. Mungo's, I doubt that is something someone forgives lightly. Unfortunately, there were few dead at my hand."

"How can you speak so casually about killing?" Pansy asked as they entered the lift, a frown marring her lips. Her thoughts went back to her father and his similar behaviour.

Rodolphus looked her in the eye, "I am speaking the truth. That does not mean I do not regret my action, unlike my brother or your father even. I know what a monster I was, I have no delusions that it was right, but it was what I had to do." He met Hermione's eye next, "You have no idea how much I regret my actions."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She could see the emotion lingering in his blue eyes and thought she could see the edges of the man he must have been when she was little. The proud man he was before Voldemort tore it away from him. She could see who Rodolphus was and she hoped she would see more of that man, not the crazed man of Azkaban.

The group rode the lift in silence after that, stopping at the fourth floor. Hermione gulped, remembering that this was the spell damage ward. "Pans, why is she in this ward?" She asked her friend.

"As you know, Azkaban has their own facility and St. Mungo's is not equipped to care for prisoners here. Plus, this is the only secure ward, because of the types of injuries and patients treated here. Bella is still considered a prisoner until Minister Shacklebolt releases her to you, so she needs to be in a secure ward. It's for her safety as well as everyone else." Pansy explained as she waved her wand and let the group in. Instead of heading for the ward, she turned to the left and led them down a corridor to a set of doors flanked by two aurors. Once there she waved her wand again and stepped inside.

Inside the room lay Bella, staring at the ceiling. Rodolphus' heart sank, his beautiful wife looked broken once again. He rushed forward and grabbed her hand and sat in a chair next to the bed. Harry decided it would be best if he stayed outside and spoke to his aurors while Hermione and Rodolphus visited.

"How is she, Pansy?" Hermione asked as she watched her parents. She was amazed how gentle Rodolphus was with his wife, holding her hand, "I mean, will she recover?"

Pansy nodded, "She is still in shock, but she comes out of it every so often."

"Will she be allowed to come home?" Rodolphus asked, holding his wife's hand, he looked back at Hermione, "The Minister said she would be allowed right? It would be safer for her?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Kingsley will release her to me once she is able."

Rodolphus turned back to his wife, "Did you hear that Bella? You will be coming home. To LeStrange Estates. We have our Lyra again, we can rebuild our family." A tear escaped her grey eyes, and he continued, "I am still upset with you Bella, you will have to work hard to get Ly- er- Hermione to forgive you, we both do. Andy will be there, she will help you. She is moving her and Dora's son in today. We have a lot to make up for her as well. You and I have a lot of work to do."

Hermione pulled Pansy away as she heard her father's words, a bit a fear settling into her stomach. Rodolphus she could handle, even Rowle was not a problem, but Bella… Bellatrix would be hard. She still had nightmares about Bella; and unlike Rodolphus, whom she had seen in a different circumstance. She still saw Bella as the crazed woman who tortured her, or the woman being defiled against her will. She still couldn't picture a sane Bellatrix, she wasn't sure if she ever would. She didn't want it to show, but the thought of being in a house with Bella made her scars hurt.

"How long Pans?" Hermione asked quietly, "How long til we can expect her to come home?"

"Hard to say," Pansy said looking at her chart, "Her wounds are healed, that isn't the problem. We want to give her an evaluation before we let her leave with you. I want to make sure she is mentally stable, and after two wars and two imprisonments in Azkaban, she might be here for a while."

Hermione nodded, "I would just like an estimate when you get a chance, gives me time to prepare myself."

Pansy smiled, understanding that her friend liked to prepare herself mentally before meeting a challenge these days. "I will say not anytime this week at the very least, I am in charge of her case, per minister's orders, and I would like to evaluate her myself along with Susan. I will keep you informed of her prognosis." She finished her charting and then began to wave her wand over Bellatrix to complete her assessment. Pansy then had to leave on an emergency and Harry walked in as Hermione took a seat next to Rodolphus while he visited with his wife.

Bellatrix did not say much, just listened to her husband talk about how the little elf, Cheeks had taken over the house, cleaning everything she could to get it ready for her Missy Lyra. She had watched Hermione intently, taking in how the young girl who looked so much like her sister would smile at the mention of her little nanny elf.

She was sure this girl would never forgive her, not that she could blame her daughter. Grudges are a thing the Blacks were made of.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione and Rodolphus stayed for an hour longer before they were to meet Thorfinn and Ingrid. She had sent a patronus to Ingrid asking her to meet them at the Muggle entrance of St. Mungo's, in the alley. Harry went with them, just as a precaution.

Ingrid and Hermione took the newly freed men to shops around London, purchasing suits, trousers, casual dress attire and even types of denim and t-shirts for Thorfinn. Hermione would deny it to anyone who asked, but Thorfinn Rowle was built for muggle denims. She may not like the man, but she knew he was attractive.

Hell, the muggle women in the store couldn't stop looking at him. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry who was chuckling in the corner as a blonde haired supermodel began to follow them in the men's department in the shop. She had been ogling Thorfinn openly as he came out of the changing room in his vest and a pair of tight-fitting denim, not able to fit the muggle shirt because of the size.

"Granger," Thorfinn said, throwing the shirt at her, "This is not going to work, the bloody thing doesn't fit my arms." He gave her a smirk as she huffed. Ingrid had been hiding her smile behind her closed hand while Rodolphus had been openly chuckling with Harry as it had been the third shirt he had thrown at her.

"Thorfinn, if you don't stop throwing things at me, you will regret it," Hermione almost growled as Ingrid handed him another one, "Bloody fucking hell. Find a damn shirt so we can leave, you're worse than shopping with the girls."

"Hermione!" Harry scolded half-heartedly, sniggering at her language. Hermione was not often one to curse so severely, she must have been tired of the shop.

"What? The bloody wanker in there is taking his time; while the slapper behind me thinks she has a shot at getting in his pants. I'm pretty sure he can't even take off those bloody things without a fucking shoe horn and holy shit Thorfinn, I will murder you in your fucking sleep if you don't come out of that room dressed!"

The three magi laughed openly as the blonde woman huffed and left the department angry.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"It's been a long day Harry, I would like to have tea before I bloody well murder my fiance, you think I could kill him, and no one would notice?"

"You probably shouldn't say things like that to the head auror Granger," Thorfinn said coming out, wearing the shirt Ingrid gave him, "What do you think?"

Hermione scoffed, "Harry would help me bury the body, not arrest me," Hermione looked at him pointedly, "Think about that when we get married."

Harry laughed hard, "Merlin Hermione, you need a bit of chocolate or something," He then looked at Thorfinn, "She's not wrong you know, I would help without hesitation; but she's the smartest witch around, she won't need help."

Hermione smirked, as she eyed his form. The difference a shower and muggle clothing made was astounding. She shook her head a little, not sure where this sudden bout of positive feeling came from. She had never thought of Thorfinn as attractive before. She wondered if it was from all the looks he had been getting all day. If she had felt their attraction to her fiance and it reflected on herself. Though, if she was honest, she remembered thinking he was handsome in school… When his nose wasn't broken from quidditch that is. Maybe you just find him attractive, she thought as he was looking in the mirror with a frown on his face. He caught her staring and smirked. "Are you done Fabio," Hermione asked.

Thorfinn looked at her confused, "Who?"

Hermione and Harry both chuckled as Ingrid took the clothes to the till to pay. Harry had to leave to make the dinner plans he had with Daphne, Ginny, and Blaise. With a final verbal confirmation from Hermione that she and Ingrid could take care of the rest of the trip and a quick call to Adrian to meet them in London for tea, he took leave.

 **OoOoOoO**

Rodolphus sat there, watching his daughter interact with Ingrid and Adrian pleasantly, even Thorfinn occasionally as they ate their evening meal. He felt like an intruder on a couples night, but it allowed him to see what his life could have been like if he had made different choices. Every sarcastic remark Hermione would make, or the sidelong glances Thorfinn would give her when she wasn't looking, the stories that sometimes had the whole table chuckling, it all seemed very reasonable. Each smile his daughter would send him was a gift he knew he didn't deserve.

"Who would have known the bookworm of Gryffindor was funny," Thorfinn teased, a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione scoffed rolling her eyes and laughing, "I love how the entire school thought so little of me when most of the school couldn't see past my friendship with Harry. I was never Hermione Granger, I was always Harry Potter's swotty friend."

"You were Potter's swotty friend," Adrian pointed out.

Hermione smiled, "I was, but I was also the girl who, in the first year, solved Snape's riddle, in the second year I found out about the basilisk before anyone else. The third year, helped an escaped criminal escape on a stolen hippogriff, in fourth helped Harry in all three tasks, in fifth started an illegal defence league-"

"Okay," Adrian put up his hands in defeat and chuckled, "You're right, you are so much more than Potter's swotty friend."

"Didn't you date Viktor Krum too," Ingrid said slyly, glancing at her brother who had frowned at that. Ingrid smirked at her older brother.

Hermione laughed, "One date and it was horrendous! I was so young, and he was nice enough, but there was nothing there. He liked that I didn't care about Quidditch, but we had nothing in common. Plus Ron and Harry were not happy."

Adrian laughed, "I remember, you were the talk of the common room that night, I thought Pansy was going to hex Draco."

Hermione winced, "Please, please! I don't want to hear about how he had a crush on me, it's too bizarre. Not only is he a close friend these days, but he's also my cousin now, and it makes me ill to think about."

Thorfinn frowned slightly, "I remember that it was my seventh year. The fourth years were insanely talkative over the Gryffindor mud- ahem," Thorfinn coughed, "I mean, muggleborn attaching herself to the Bulgarian seeker."

"Please, those girls were thicker than a beater's bat," Hermione scoffed, "There was nothing between Viktor and I but a few chaste kisses and a night of dancing. I was fourteen for Merlin's sake. What exactly was I supposedly doing with an eighteen-year-old man?"

Thorfinn couldn't hold back a snort of laughter, and she threw a bit of bread at his head. The rest of the table joined in the laughter, including Hermione.

Settling down, Hermione said with a grin, "I guess Slytherins were much different than Gryffindors, but we didn't engage in such behaviour," Adrian chuckled again, and Hermione sniggered too, "Okay they did, but I didn't."

"That I believe," Thorfinn said with a smirk, "You were the epitome of a good little witch in school, at least when it came to boys."

"Being Harry's friend and the brightest of the year didn't help me out in the boys department." Hermione said almost sadly, "Not that any of them were interested, to begin with."

Ingrid chuckled, "You had your admirers Hermione, there were a quite a few of Ravenclaw boys who were besotted with you, you just never saw past your Gryffindor."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "Yes, well. I was too busy during school to really overthink it."

Ingrid nodded in understanding, "Staying alive seem to be your motivation from what I remember."

"Well, when your friends with the 'Chosen One,'" Hermione used air quotes, "You develop a lot of enemies."

Rodolphus felt his heart clench at that, once upon a time, he was his daughter's enemy. He even came close to ending her life in the Department of Mysteries. He was glad he never got that far. Even though he didn't know she was his daughter then, he was sure that if she had died by his hand, he would have known somehow and that would be the final nail in his own coffin.

 **OoOoOoO**

The soon to be family finished their tea without any surprises and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking into the pub, Hermione saw Hannah Abbot behind the bar, and she bit back shock as she saw Neville there as well. Her stomach dropped as the pub went quiet and Neville's shocked green eyes fell onto her, standing next to one of the men who tortured his parents.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered as Neville's eyes went from shock to anger. He got up and walked out of the pub, into Diagon Alley. "Rodolphus stay here with Ingrid please," she said as she ran after her oldest friends.

Running out of the door, she found Neville sitting on the ground, staring into the alley with blank eyes.

"Neville," Hermione said slowly, scared that her friend would let his anger out on her. Not that she would blame him, he had every right to hate her, to hate her family. It was her family which was the reason he didn't have parents anymore. "Neville, I'm sor-"

"Why are you sorry Hermione?" Neville said curtly, "You didn't do anything, it's not your wand that made my parents the way they are. It's not your fault."

Hermione slid down the wall, a few inches away from Neville, "No, it's not, but it was my-"

"Don't say it, Hermione," Neville begged. He looked over at his friend with tears in his eyes, "Please, don't. I don't want to hate you. I don't want to because I love you. You are my very first friend, I don't want to taint that because of your relations. Every bone in my body wants me to go back in there and kill him. Every inch of me is roaring in anger and insisting I avenge my parents, but what good would it do? It wouldn't bring them back, it wouldn't do anything but put me at odds with you."

Hermione nodded tears in her own eyes. In the past few days, she had been able to forget, to forget just how bad of a man her father had been. She had been able to think of his excuses logically and almost forgiven him his misdeeds because he had done it for his family, he acted totally normal being in muggle London, even being remorseful of his actions in the wars.

But here, sitting right here was the product of his actions. Neville, her first real friend, even before Harry and Ron; he was proof that Rodolphus had done evil deeds. His parents would never recover from the actions of her father, her mother, and her uncle. That fact had escaped her as she tried to move on in this messed up life that was her family.

"Pansy told me you know," Neville said into the dark, not looking at his friend. "I mean, I had already known because of the article, but she told me when I was visiting my parents, about your father and mother. How they are out of Azkaban and in your care."

"What happens now, Nev?" She asked quietly, "I will understand if you don't wish to talk to me anymore."

Neville looked at Hermione confused, "No Hermione, that isn't what I want." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I may hate your family, but I could never take that out on you. It'll take time, and I won't ever be okay with your parents, but you are my friend. I will always be your friend."

Hermione jumped into his arms, giving him a hug, "Neville, you don't know how much that means to me. I am still adjusting to this life, and I know many people will hate me because of my family, but you are one of the few that crossed my mind, I would die if you hated me."

Hermione pulled away, "I need to get back in there before something happens."

Neville snorted, "Probably best. It would be bad if former Death Eaters were murdered in the Leaky." Neville stood and offered his hand.

Hermione took it and stood next to her friend, she could see the small boy of their youth staring back at her, in the body of the handsome young man, "Probably." Hermione smiled at her friend, "You are a wonderful man Neville Longbottom, does Hannah know how lucky she is to have you?"

Neville flushed and put his free hand behind his head, a small smile gracing his lips, "Uh, no. Hannah and I are just friends."

Hermione gave an unladylike snort as she walked back through the door, "Sure, friends."

Neville gave her a little shove and laughed with her. "Shut it, Granger," He teased, sounding like Draco.

Hermione laughed, even more, reaching over and giving him a side hug once more, "Careful Neville, you look like a pureblood right there," she teased.

Neville flushed once more, "Geeze Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled, there was her sweet friend once again, "Nev, I'm teasing." She said as they walked over to the bar where Hannah had been waiting. Hermione gave her a warm smile which she returned, although slightly forced. She said hello to her Hufflepuff friend and went back to the door where Thorfinn had been giving a couple of Wizards a scowl.

Hermione had heard the chatter through the pub, people were softly whispering about unjust rules and favouritism which she rolled her eyes at. What favour could be had other than to save her life? Though through the whispers she also heard how she was a gold digging slag, that one she raised an eyebrow to, as a curse breaker she was not hurting for gold, but the rumours had been thick.

Walking tall, she reached her father and Thorfinn, Ingrid, and Adrian. Putting her hand on Thorfinn's chest, she captured his attention, shock evident on his face as she did not touch him in affection yet. The pub went silent again as she took his hand and her father's arm and began walking towards the back of the pub. Giving Neville one more smile which he returned with one of his own, she watched as Adrian and Ingrid called out Rowle Tower and floo'd away. Rodolphus went next, smirking at his daughter knowing exactly what she had been doing with that gesture in the pub, giving her a nod of approval, he floo'd back to the Estate to wait for her.

Thorfinn threw in the glimmering powder and lent down to kiss his fiancée on the cheek. Brushing his warm lips on her cheek, he leaned in a bit closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "Well played my little lion, maybe you do have what it takes to be a Rowle."

Hermione chuckled and brought her own lips to his ear, "I'd say that was more me embracing my inner lion than anything Thorfinn. I guess we'll see if I have what it takes soon enough," with that Hermione kissed his love and blew gently, letting out another small chuckle as he shivered from the contact. "I'll see you soon Mister Rowle."

Thorfinn turned his head to look at her, I slight look of mischief in his blue eyes, "Yes you will Miss LeStrange, yes you will." Not to be outdone by the little lion, he brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly and with that, turned to be swept up into the flames.

Hermione pressed her fingers to her lips, shocked at the day's events, wondering how she went from punching him in the face to that bit of flirting right there. She hadn't noticed how the racket in the pub grew again as she called out LeStrange Estates and was whisked away to her new home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Nothing really to say, it's almost Christmas, I can't believe the year is almost over. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and thank you for reading what goes on in my head when no one is looking.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Three weeks had passed since Hermione's first outing with her father and Thorfinn. Hermione fell into a chair by the fireplace in her parlour at LeStrange Estates. She had just returned from a trip with the girls to Paris to look for a dress, and she was exhausted.

Narcissa was in her element, as Hermione had expected. Rodolphus had tagged along with the girls on this trip, and he was to be with a member of his family at all times, and all members had accompanied Hermione. Well, except Draco and Lucius, but Rodolphus was not allowed in Lucius' presence without his daughter. Ex-Death Eater and all.

Rodolphus had gone to the front parlour when they returned. He sat on the sofa with a tumbler of firewhisky in his hand, thinking about the day's events. It was a surreal experience watching his daughter pick out wedding dresses. He smiled at the memory of Hermione trying on, what seemed like hundreds of dresses. Long, short, off-white, something called champagne blush, lace, silk, and everything in between. Narcissa had finally decided that she should have a dress made from scratch and sent a bewildered Hermione home with samples and books of styles to look at. These were all currently taking up space on her table in her parlour when he walked past the room.

"Rodolphus?" Hermione called out from the stairs. He could hear her footsteps approaching the door, also hearing the laughter of little Teddy coming from his chambers upstairs. The sounds of a family made the man smile, he had not heard that often enough in his life, "I'm leaving. Andy is in her chambers with Teddy."

"Okay, Hermione," he said from his place on the sofa. Hermione had been trying to spend more time with Thorfinn the last few weeks. Ever since their evening with Ingrid and him, she had been more inclined to spending time with the Viking of a wizard.

Rodolphus smirked at the thoughts of his daughter and her fiance, the two were prone to arguing and Hermione was not afraid to pack a punch if needed. She would never use magic against him as he was defenceless, but that didn't mean she allowed him to use his size to his advantage. She had told Ingrid she was not afraid of Thorfinn, she had dealt with a lot in her young life, a brute of a man was no different. Rodolphus was sure that the man might admire the witch who wouldn't cave to his bullshit.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione left her home, flooing to The Leaky Cauldron, where she was meeting Thorfinn. After the day she had with her aunts, father, and friends looking for her new improved dress, she wasn't honestly looking forward to this outing.

It wasn't that she didn't think it was a bad idea, Thorfinn and she spending time together, he wasn't the worst company to spend time with. Their outings after the initial one were all pleasant, but she was extremely busy these days. Even after quitting her job with Gringotts, she was still required to be at Malfoy Manor almost every day of the week for every detail of the wedding.

Narcissa Malfoy was not allowing her to shirk her duties as the bride. Even if she said that Narcissa could throw a much more grand affair than she could even imagine; a compliment that had Draco howling for days over. Narcissa insisted that the wedding was not a Malfoy event, but a LeStrange, and more importantly, the wizarding world would be picking at it with a fine tooth comb because it was Hermione Granger. Her engagement party as well as her wedding had to elegant and sophisticated and most importantly, represent her as a witch.

Even the date she was going on with Thorfinn that evening was a tasting for their engagement party that was to take place at Malfoy Manor in two weeks time. Narcissa and even Molly had said, the menu should represent the bride and groom. When Hermione stated she wanted roast and mince pie though, well let's just say, Narcissa was not impressed.

As she stepped out of the grate and began to syphon off the soot on her gold flowing dress, she noticed that Thorfinn was already there waiting for her. Looking up from the last of the mess of her clothing, she saw that he had also dressed up for the occasion, dressed in a grey muggle suit, his hair pulled back.

Without thinking Hermione made a face at his hair pulled back, she didn't want to admit it, but the man looked better with his long hair loose and free. She shook her head at the raised eyebrow and smirk on his face as she walked over to him.

"I hope you weren't kept waiting long for me," She said with a tight smile.

Thorfinn took her hand and grinned. He turned it, palm up, and placed a delicate kiss on her wrist, his smile getting more full at the hitch of her breath from this action. It was his own personal game with Hermione LeStrange. Little touches to get a reaction from her. Ever since that ghost of a kiss those weeks ago, her responses seem to fuel his budding interest in the muggle raised girl.

He looked up, staring her in the eye, grin on his lips, "Not long at all Miss LeStrange, only just arrived myself."

Hermione pulled her hand back as if he scorched her, the skin on her wrist burning, she could almost see the blood rushing to the area. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him, his large, warm hand resting on the small of her back. She ignored the stares and the whispers around her, knowing the entire pub was watching her. It had been months now, she had thought she would be old news, but apparently not. Channeling her inner Narcissa, she held her head up high and walked out of the pub and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

The restaurant they were going to visit had been around since the time of Merlin from what they said. Hermione could care less, but Narcissa had been smug about that when she had set up the tasting. As the daughter of two well to do dentist, one an oral surgeon, in the muggle world, Hermione was not unaccustomed to fine dining; but she was sure that this type of dining would be more what she expected was for royalty than a middle-class girl like herself.

As she expected, the wizard handling the reservations looked down his unusually large nose at her, as well as Thorfinn until she mentioned her family name as well as Narcissa. Hermione rolled her eyes once more as the two of them were brought back to a tasting room, where three witches waiting to begin their dinner.

Thorfinn smirked at the looks of anticipation on the witches faces as he walked over and pulled out Hermione's chair. He had heard them begin a whispered conversation behind him as he sat down.

" _Oh my, he's delicious!"_

" _He's a Death Eater, Livie!"_

" _So what? He can eat-"_

" _Persia!"_

" _What is he doing with her?"_

" _She's a war heroine."_

" _She's a LeStrange, they are no good."_

" _Livie, he's a Death Eater."_

" _A gorgeous one."_

Hermione rolled her eyes once more at that last bit as Thorfinn looked about to burst into laughter, "If you are quite done disparaging my parentage, can we begin? I have better things to do than to listen to you talk badly about my family and talk about how my fiance can feast on your kneazle!"

The three girls gasped in horror as Thorfinn roared with laughter. Hermione took a sip of her sparkling gilly water and pulled out her wand. She then sent a patronus to the maitre D that she required new wait staff as the three that were there were too dim-witted to know that their charges, indeed had ears. She also mentioned that the new team should be told to keep their lowly opinions of her family to themselves if they would like to keep all their limbs intact and without boils.

Amusement danced in Thorfinn's blue eyes as three wizards brought out their first samples. A quick quotes quill and parchment were on the table taking down their chosen selection. They went through several courses picking this and that, some of which Hermione wrinkled her nose, others that smelled putrid, and some that were just divine.

The couple had made it to the main course where they sampled dragon steak tartare which Thorfinn thought to be delicious but Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Charlie Weasley eating one of his favourite magical animals, some sort of lamb dish, chicken and pasta, and a salmon course.

Hermione was full by the time dessert came up, she refused everything but a decadent seven-layer chocolate cake. Being the daughter of two dentists, she was never allowed such rich desserts, even after they knew she was a witch. Good oral hygiene rules still applied.

Thorfinn watched as Hermione took a forkful of her cake and placed it in her mouth. His trousers tightened slightly at the almost pornographic moan that came from her small mouth. He watched her eyes roll somewhat and her tongue dart out and lick her rosy lips free from any chocolate. The woman was almost orgasmic at the taste of cake!

She has to know what she is doing, Thorfinn thought to himself as he took a bite of his trifle. He glanced over at the three wizards who were serving them and glared at all three were watching Hermione's mouth intently as she went in for a second bite.

Hermione sat back in her seat, savouring the chocolate as it melted on her tongue, "This is so delicious, I could bathe in this chocolate."

Thorfinn took a second to imagine a naked Hermione sitting in a tub of melted chocolate, and his mouth began to water.

Blinking away the image for another moment, preferably alone, he chuckled nonchalantly, "That good? I'm assuming you would like that as part of the dessert selection?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's too rich, but you should try it." Without thinking, she brought a forkful up and to his mouth, looking at him expectedly.

Thorfinn was taken back, it was uncommon for witches and wizards to share so openly in public. As a child of a well-off wizarding family, there was never need to share, if he wanted something, there was always plenty. It seemed that, in Hermione's upbringing, it was common for people to share their food off their plate. It was nice.

Thorfinn opened his mouth, letting her stick her fork in his mouth. He could taste the rich, almost bitter, taste of the dark chocolate begin to coat his tongue as she scraped her fork against his lips. It was delectable. The sponge must have been soaked in some sort of liquor because the intense flavours of coffee and caramel began to mingle with the chocolate and almost danced in his mouth. She was right, the cake was the best thing they had that evening.

Hermione chuckled a bit, pointing to his lips. His tongue darted out trying to lick the stray dessert off his face, but he missed it again. She reached up and wiped her small finger on the side of his upper lip, collecting the chocolate from his face. Before she pulled away, Thorfinn caught her hand and put it in his mouth. The giant of a man, a man whom she was just beginning to look at differently. He sucked on her digit, licking it clean of the sweet flavours while staring into her blue/grey eyes.

Hermione's breath hitched at the sensual movement. She was sure she should have felt violated, the man was sucking on her finger like he was expecting firewhisky to come flowing out. But she couldn't deny that the action hit straight at her core.

She wasn't sure when the two of them went from enemies to this. They had been spending a lot of time together over the weeks, in public as well as privately. They occasionally flirted, mostly argued, and a few times Hermione had to put him in his place for manhandling her. Overall, they were getting along, but this. This was next level.

"Mmm," Thorfinn said as he released her hand, "That was certainly decadent." He winked at his witch. Blushing, she rolled her eyes, and he watched the quick quotes quill check off the cake as part of their menu. He gave a small chuckle as the plates rose in the air and made their way to the kitchens.

Hermione and Thorfinn continued talking after the plates were removed when an ethereal white swan floated into the room. Hermione stared at it, fear in her eyes, "Hermione," Pansy's voice permeated the room, "You need to come to St Mungo's quickly, It's Ron."

Hermione gasped and got up quickly. Thorfinn stood as well and grabbed Hermione's arm. He raced to the maitre d and dropped more than enough galleons into his hand as he rushed Hermione out of the restaurant.

Thorfinn wasn't exactly sure why he was moving so quickly. He knew this was his fiancée's former lover. In reality, he should be refusing her to go, he was within his rights as her future husband. But he knew he couldn't do that to her. He had remembered seeing her with her friends in school, knew they had the bond of real friends. It was the same sort of relationship he shared with Adrian or even Marcus. He knew that trying to keep her away would be pointless.

Hermione didn't even say anything, she just held onto Thorfinn and the two of them twisted into nothing.

 **OoOoOoO**

The two of them landed in the alley by Purge and Dowles Ltd. still holding his hand, Hermione whispered who she was there to see and they walked through the display case into the hospital entrance.

Walking past the welcome witch, Hermione made her way into the Accidents and Casualties department and found Pansy standing with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Hermione finally lets go of Thorfinn's hand and ran to her surrogate parents.

Seeing Hermione, Molly drew her into a bone crushing hug, "Oh Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're here, Harry will be here soon."

"What happened? Where's Ron? Pansy?" Hermione asked looking at each Weasley and then her friend. Thorfinn stood behind Hermione, his hand had found its way onto the small of her back, and he was subconsciously drawing circles on it.

Pansy looked sadly at her friend, "His partner said they were on assignment in the East, I don't know the details, but he was cursed with a slicing hex. It happened yesterday? The wound won't heal and is festering. Bill is in with him now, trying to gather information on how to counter it."

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth, stepping back right into Thorfinn's arm. He grabbed her waist to steady her, and once she was steady, he pushed her into the matriarch. Thorfinn should not have been there, he didn't care a fig about the Weasleys, especially not this kid who almost married his witch. He felt unable to comfort her while she worried about her ex. He could also feel the judgmental eyes of the Weasley parents on him, but while he couldn't comfort her, he would still be there. She needed him, and over the last month, he was beginning to enjoy her company, well when she wasn't smacking him for something.

Harry came running up that next moment, he already had the details of the incident from his auror. Thorfinn was sitting on a chair in the lounge while Hermione and Mrs Weasley sat on a sofa. Harry had gone to talk to Pansy, and Mr Weasley sat next to the former Death Eater. Thorfinn glances over at the man.

"I knew your father growing up," Arthur Weasley said matter of factly.

Thorfinn nodded, not exactly knowing where the talk was going.

"He was a year ahead of me in school, Slytherin of course, as all you Rowles are.

"Ingrid was a Ravenclaw," Thorfinn interrupted.

Arthur nodded, "Yes, she took after your mother."

Thorfinn snorted with a derisive laugh, "Ingrid is nothing like my mother, my mother makes Bellatrix look warm. The woman may have been a Raven, but she was as cold as a snake."

Arthur just nodded, "Hermione is family," He continued, "She will always be a daughter to me. She has a lot of men that would give up their lives for her, if you hurt her in any way, they won't know where to find your body."

Thorfinn almost smiled at the threat. He was under no delusion that the man wasn't dangerous, but it was almost comical how many times he was to be threatened when it came to keeping his witch happy. The witch did not need anyone to take care of him, he was sure that she would kill and dismantle his body without any help from any man. Thorfinn pursed his lips and gave a curt nod as Harry walked in with Pansy and Bill. The four waiting all stood and gathered around the newcomers.

"Bill," Molly said quickly, "Were you able to find out what curse it was?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, the countercurse requires a potion as well. He will be here for a few weeks while it brews. Draco has been called in to do it."

Harry snorted, "That should be fun. You know how much Malfoy loves to heckle Ron."

Molly smacked Harry on the chest, "You leave Draco alone, he's a good boy."

Harry raised his hands in surrender and Thorfinn hid his face in Hermione's hair. Well, he tried… Hermione was almost a good six inches shorter than him even in heels. Even Hermione grinned at that statement. Draco was still a Malfoy, once Ron was better, he would never live it down. He needed a Malfoy's assistance. Hermione could almost hear the hexes fly over her head from the bickering. Twenty-somethings or not, the men in her life were mainly seven-year-olds.

"Can we go see him?" Pansy nodded and led the group to his room. Hermione stood back while the Weasleys, Harry and Pansy entered Ron's room. Bill had gone ahead and made his way home. Her chest felt as if there was a dragon dancing on it. She hadn't seen Ron in months, not since she found out she was a LeStrange. She wasn't sure what to do, Hermione was acutely aware that she was in fancy dress on a date with her fiance as her ex whom she still loved, lay hurt in A&E.

She walked passed Thorfinn and back into the lounge, sitting on the sofa once again. She could feel her dessert wanting to make a reappearance.

"Shouldn't you be in there Little Witch?"

"Yes," Hermione answered softly as Thorfinn sat with her. He was not used to this apprehensive looking woman.

Thorfinn looked at her confused, "Well?"

"You wouldn't understand Finn," Hermione said absentmindedly, "Ron- I-"

"You're scared," Thorfinn mused, "Faced Death Eaters and didn't flinch. Tortured by the hand of your own mother and walked away, almost unscathed. But some ginger git and you're about to shake out of your knickers." he let out a small chuckle.

Hermione looked affronted and was about to rip him a new arsehole when she noticed he was not saying anything that wasn't true or even particularly mean. He was just stating facts, in his usually Rowle way.

"I know you were always planning on marrying for status Finn," Hermione said sarcastically, "But I was planning on marrying for love. I loved him, I loved him, and he left for assignment when I needed him most, and now he's hurt, and I don't know how I'm supposed to act."

"Well, you normally hit," Thorfinn teased, caressing her hand in her lap. Hermione snorted and let out a chuckle as he took her small hand in his larger one, "But I don't recommend that considering the git is in the hospital. Just do what comes natural, except kissing. Don't kiss him. I may not be your first choice as fiance, but I won't be held responsible if I have to tear him apart for touching what's mine."

Hermione laughed at the serious look on Thorfinn's face. She believed what he said about hurting Ron, but the way he said it, it was almost comforting. She had come to know that the man was highly protective, just like all the men in her life, over what he deemed was his. Not that she could fault him for that, she had just come from a dinner where she dismissed witches for drooling over him. Perhaps she was just as protective. She couldn't remember being this protective over Ron, she wagered it was because she had always known that Ron loved her and would never stray. She could not say the same for Rowle, though that was not a comforting thought.

Harry and Pansy came out of the room and made their way back to the lounge. The friends stood in a bit of a shock at the couple sitting on the sofa holding hands, looking like a happy couple.

Harry cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the couple. Hermione gave a smile to her friends as Pansy sniggered at the pair.

"Ron just needs a moment alone with his parents, and then you can go in Hermione," Pansy said with a smile that Hermione could interpret as we will be discussing this later.

Harry smiled at his friend, ignoring the sight altogether, "Yeah Mione, go right in, I can escort Rowle back to his home before curfew if you want to stay a bit."

Hermione smiled at Harry but said, "Uh, no it's okay. I won't be long, I'm sure he needs his rest. Just as long as you know he's here with me, we can use Pansy's floo to head home."

The Weasleys both left Ron's room, Hermione made her way slowly to the door, only stopping long enough to give the parents a hug in farewell.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione walked through the door, and her voice caught in her throat as she watched a snoozing Ron with clean bandages covering his right side. The door closed and Ron started at the noise.

Looking up, Ron was confused at the sight of Hermione. He had almost forgotten about the glamour being removed, his heart ached for his Hermione. Gone were her chestnut locks and warm brown eyes. While her eyes still held love, it was disconcerting to him now.

"Hi," he said apprehensively. They were not on good terms, and he didn't want to be hexed while laying in the hospital.

Hermione moves in slowly, taking in the tale tell signs of a man on assignment. The length of his hair, the new ginger beard, the unusual presence of a rosier complexion. He didn't look like Ron anymore, at least not her Ron.

"Hi," she said stepping into the room further. She moved to stand at the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Ron tried to smile but winced in pain, "I've been worse."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I hope you don't mind that I am here, Pansy told me you were hurt, I raced here."

Ron took in her gold dress, "Yeah, she shouldn't have bothered you. Bill had it under control, it looks like she pulled you away from a party."

Hermione's heart sank a bit further, "Ron, it was no bother. We were finished with our tasting. You know I will always be there for you."

Ron grimaced, "I know, but we aren't together any longer Mione, you have other responsibilities."

"No, we may not be together, but we are still friends," Hermione whispered, "No matter what, I still care."

Ron nodded, his face beginning to hurt because of his wounds, "I know Love, I still care for you too, but I don't want you to drop your life because of me. It's not your job anymore. You're fi—" Ron stuttered and swallowed hard, "Uh, Rowle would not like you running to take care of me. It isn't proper."

Hermione choked back her own sobs, "I uh, I need to go. I'm on a bit of a curfew of sorts." She turned away quickly as tears began to fall, "Ron, Finn knows I'm here, he brought me."

She put her hand on the door, "Please don't shut me out. We've been friends far longer than we've been a couple. I will always lo- care for you."

She opened the door, Ron called out her name. She stopped in the doorway but refused to turn around, "I'm sorry Hermione, I wasn't expecting it to be this hard, but I won't lose you as a friend. I'll try harder."

Hermione nodded her head and walked out the door. Pansy was standing at the entrance of the lounge with Harry and Thorfinn but ran to her friend when she saw her wet face. Pulling her Gryffindor friend into her arms for a much-needed hug, something Pansy had gotten used to over the years. She whispered words of comfort to Hermione as she pulled away and walked over to the men still standing there.

Thorfinn offered his arm to Hermione, and as she took it, he pulled the witch to his chest looking at her sad face. He had never really paid attention to Hermione Granger in the past, but he had gotten to know Hermione LeStrange's features reasonably well, it surprised him to realise he did not care for this sadness.

He wiped her wet face with his fingers and as she looked up in surprise, her grey eyes caught his blue as he leant in and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "No tears, you're a LeStrange. Show no weakness."

Hermione was stunned at this, the shock showed on her face. Harry coughed loudly, which pulled her out of her daze. Looking up into Thorfinn's face, she gave him a tentative smile and nodded, straightening her posture and closing off her emotions from her body except her eyes.

This change was so fast that Thorfinn was sure, this girl should have been a Slytherin. Hermione Granger, She was a true Gryffindor, but Hermione LeStrange, this woman was a snake in the grass. He also noticed that, if it wasn't for the emotions clouding her eyes, she was a dead ringer for her mother and that almost scared Thorfinn. He had just realised, he was soon to be married to this witch and Bellatrix did not seem like an easy woman to live with.

The four of them all walked up to Pansy's office to use her private floo. Hermione noticed once again, they were given a wide berth in the corridor because of her appearance and her fiancé's form death eater status. She looked straight ahead, not allowing the stares to bother her.

Harry floo'd to the ministry to write up an incident report for Thorfinn. As he was on probation, he was expected to be in his home at a specific time, because of the emergency, technically Harry should have arrested him for that violation. But, seeing as Thorfinn was in the presence of the Head Auror the entire time he was violating his probation, Harry could let it slide.

Pansy has walked into her office for a moment to give the couple some privacy to say goodbye. Thorfinn went to grab a pinch of the glittering powder when Hermione pulled him back to her. Holding onto the lapels of his jacket, she pulled him down to her level and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

His blue eyes searched her face afterwards, a look of confusion evident as she said, "Thank you for understanding. I know we don't get along, and we still don't like each other but thank you for understanding that I need him still in my life. As a friend."

Thorfinn stood up straight, nodding his head, "I won't lie and say I understand the relationships you have in your life. Truthfully, I don't have those types of friendships. The only person I've ever truly felt that type of bond with is Ingrid and my friendship with her husband. I've been your fiancé for a short time, and in that span, I've been threatened bodily harm by everyone from the Head Auror, to a couple of ageing fathers, to Pansy Parkinson. I can see you are well loved and not just for being the mugglebo— muggle _raised_ friend of Harry Potter but because you are loyal to them as well."

Hermione chuckled a little as he continued, "I cannot say I will always be okay with how many men are in your life. I am a jealous man, I will be unreasonable, possessive, and unapologetic when it comes to your time and attention. I will say, I will try to keep it controlled, but we Rowles are hot-tempered, so I will most likely fail. Just keep that in mind, and I am willing to try."

Hermione smiled, "I will try and remember that, but you must also remember. I am always going to have these people in my life. Harry, Ron, the rest of The Weasleys, even Draco and my Slytherin friends. They are my family, we have been family since I was eleven years old and we have been through a lot over the years. Most bad, but a lot of good. I was and am still willing to die for any of them, today if I had to."

Thorfinn nodded in understanding and was impressed at how deeply she cared for her family. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, soft as she had with him, not wanting to push further because of the chaos of her night. Moving away, he threw the powder into the grate and called out his home. Taking her hand and turning it over, he kissed her pulse point, enjoying the thump, thump against his mouth, he bid her a good evening before the green flames pulled him away.

As the man disappeared from her eyes, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Bringing a hand to her lips, she realised she had a smile there. Pansy walked into her antechamber with a grin on her own face and wanted to dive into the dirty details, but Pansy knew her friend needed to go home. She gave Hermione a hug and pushed her towards the grate, ordering her to go home and go to bed when Hermione pulled her friend into another embrace and whispered, "Take care of Ron, Pans. I trust you to help him heal."

Pansy nodded her dark head as she threw in some powder. Calling out her destination, Hermione was pulled into the darkness and Pansy was left to finish her shift. She was planning on stopping by Bellatrix's room as well as Ron and make sure that both of them were okay. She promised Hermione, they would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know this chapter is insanely late, but RL had other plans for me. Family emergencies and writer's block is real and my only excuses. I have been trying to work on this chapter for, what feels like forever. I finally finished it and once again, here it is unbeta'd. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm hoping for more soon.**

 **Peace, Love, & Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Ingrid Pucey was pacing the rug when the grate of the fireplace was filled with her older brother. Looking up quickly, she sighed in relief at the sight.

"Thorfinn, where have you been? You should have been home an hour ago!" She said quickly, pulling him out of the hearth and began syphoning off the soot. Thorfinn snickered at his sister as she mothered him.

"I was with my intended Ingrid, where should I have been?" Thorfinn said with a cheeky grin.

Ingrid pursed her eyebrows at her brother, "Don't you give me that Thorfinn, not when I've been worried for the past hour, scared they'll take you back to that damned island."

Thorfinn put his hands on Ingrid's shoulders and held her still, "I'm fine Iggy, I was with Hermione and the head auror. I'm not going back to prison, you silly witch. There was an emergency and I went with Hermione to the hospital. That Weasley bloke was injured, she had to be sure he was okay."

An owl flew into the house with a missive. Ingrid retrieved it from the creature as it swooped low and landed on a table. An official ministry letter from Auror Potter explained the situation and voided the need for punishment or warning. Ingrid let out a breath of air and relaxed. It wasn't that she didn't trust her brother, but she didn't trust the ministry. Though, she now realised that being betrothed to Hermione Granger would make trusting a bit easier for her brother.

"What happened," Ingrid asked and Thorfinn led her into the parlour and told her everything that he knew. She was surprised at her brother. It was not like him to be so easily swayed when it came to his witch. Especially when it came to men, but maybe he had grown up a bit. She didn't know, it had been years since she had spent any time with him. Maybe he was not as possessive as he once was. Though, somehow she wasn't sure that was the case.

Ingrid watched amused as Thorfinn's face softened when he was speaking of his dinner with his betrothed. It seemed that the days of arrogant smirks were something of the past. He smiled softly when he spoke of their conversations at dinner and their talk on the sofa before she saw Weasley.

"Bloody hell Thor," Ingrid said with a grin, "You're falling for her."

Thorfinn scowled, "What? Of course, I'm not." He denied, shaking his head adamantly.

Ingrid sat back in her chair and snickered, "No? Then what is with that smile? What is with that far away look? What is with that secretive smirk? You have developed feelings for Hermione Granger."

"Hermione LeStrange, Ingrid," Thorfinn corrected. Not answering her questions, she wasn't expecting an answer as it was.

"Whatever her name is now," Ingrid said as she stood to pour a glass of elven wine, "Does not dismiss the fact that the girl was raised, Hermione Granger. She will always be muggle raised Granger and you don't seem to mind that fact."

Thorfinn got up and took a tumbler of firewhisky, "You sound surprised. Should I continue to sneer at her upbringing? I thought you wanted me to get along with the chit Ingrid?"

Ingrid took a sip and gave her brother a smile, "Of course I do Thorfinn. I do not care if she had been raised by wolves, the girl is sharp and keeps you on your toes. I'm just surprised it didn't take as long as I thought it might."

Ingrid left her glass on the trolley and turned to leave the room, "Good night brother, I'm glad you are starting to realise that this does not have to be the worst thing of your life. See you in the morning. I believe there is more planning at the Malfoy home."

Thorfinn groaned as he finished his drink. Leaving his tumbler there as well, he walked upstairs and decided a shower was needed. He needed a moment to contemplate his new relationship with his bride to be. More importantly, he needed to think about those soft lips of hers as they touched his own. Yes, his future had started to look brighter now as he climbed the stairs, Hermione was certainly brighter.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hermione awoke the next day, earlier than she wanted. Cheeks had come in and opened her drapes, letting the morning sun in and dance on her eyes. Hermione groaned, silently cursing the elf and pondering how to sneak the little cherub-cheeked creature an article of clothing without the elf trying to kill herself. Laying on her back, she dismissed that thought almost as quickly as it came. Cheeks was never going to accept freedom and while she might be the Mistress, Cheeks was very much, in charge.

As Hermione walked downstairs, she could hear Teddy giggling and the adults chuckle. Walking in the sunroom, where breakfast was normally served, Hermione got a glimpse of what her life would have looked like with her parents. Andy was an almost identical replica of Bellatrix and Rodolphus had taken to young Teddy immediately. Teddy sitting there, eating his porridge, his hair the inky black like his grandmother. Hermione could see it in her mind's eye. The little family before the war, when it was just a child and her loving parents.

Hermione swallowed a sob as she made her way to her chair. Looking up and seeing her, Teddy immediately changed his eyes to the same shade of grey as Hermione.

"Morning Hermione," Teddy said with a messy grin, a bit of porridge falling off his spoon and back into his bowl.

Hermione smiled brightly at the young boy, "Good morning Teddy," she said as she sat down across from the young boy. She looked at Rodolphus who gave her a warm smile. Hermione felt her heart warm slightly at the man. It amazed her how different her life had turned out. That people whom she was sure were evil, weren't, at least her father wasn't. He was no saint, he had done his fair share of atrocities, but he was trying.

"How was your evening Hermione," Andromeda asked, her grey eyes on her niece, "I believe I heard the floo late last night."

Placing a croissant on her plate along with some fresh fruit, Hermione nodded, "Yes, I was later than I intended. There was an accident and Finn and I went to St Mungo's."

Rodolphus looked over his daughter critically, "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"No," Hermione said quickly, a small smile graced her lips, " No, Ronald was injured while on assignment. Pansy sent word to me and I had to go and make sure he was okay."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, "Thorfinn allowed you to go to his side?"

"Allow me? Andromeda, I'm not his property," Hermione said while she buttered her pastry.

"But you are," Andromeda said plainly, looking at her niece, "Just as he is yours. That is essentially what your bond is, you belong to each other. And knowing how pureblood men are, he will be very protective over what he covets as his." With this, she looked over at Rodolphus.

"Are you telling me, I am not my own person, just because I'm bonded to Rowle?" Hermione bristled at the mere thought.

"No," Rodolphus said immediately, "No, what she means is Rowle is a selfish man and does not like to share. He knows you would have been in a relationship with Weasley and to have you go to his side would be out of character for him."

"Well as nice as that sounds," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "He was perfectly fine with the situation. He was the one who rushed us out of the restaurant and who told me to go in and see Ron. I was expecting him to be more trouble actually, but he was the complete opposite."

Rodolphus nodded, sharing a pleased look with Andromeda.

"Besides," Hermione said with a chuckle, "I am sure I could have handled it if he had tried to puff out like a peacock."

Andromeda laughed, sending Rodolphus a look of satisfaction, "I'm sure you could have my dear."

The four of them finished their breakfast and then the three adults went to floo to Malfoy Manor while Teddy stayed behind with Cheeks. It was another wedding planning event. Hermione has no idea what was left to plan, she was sure Narcissa, Ingrid, and even Andromeda had planned at least three weddings.

Letting that tidbit slip to her father last week, he chuckled and informed her that her mother had started a wedding book for her, it was located in her old nursery and was almost as tall as Cheeks. Hermione stood gobsmacked at the thought and promptly stopped complaining. The wedding was turning into a muggle circus, she had briefly wondered if Narcissa was going to have her arrive at the venue by a dragon. That thought had made her laugh at least, the thought of Thorfinn's face as a Welsh Green came gliding out of the air at him tickled her a bit. Aside from the fear of flying, she rather enjoyed shocking the man.

Stepping out of the floo, Hermione looked up and smiled at Thorfinn who was standing there as if he were waiting for her. Walking over to her, Thorfinn smirked at the soot on her shoulder, he brought his hand up and wiped it away, enjoying the softness of the silk beneath his fingers.

"Hello little witch," Thorfinn said with a smile on his lips, "Ready for more planning?"

Hermione groaned as she took his arm, "No. Isn't this wedding over yet? It feels like we've been planning for ages now, I swear I died last week and am just a ghost. I'm almost certain that Narcissa would stop planning if I died."

Draco chuckled as he walked up to the couple in the corridor, "Doubtful Granger, I'm pretty sure mother would bring you back to see you walk down that aisle. Besides, weren't you planning your wedding to the Weasel for over a year?"

Hermione snorted, "The Ministry planned that one, along with Molly. The only thing I had a say in, was my dress."

"I thought all girls dreamed of their wedding day," Thorfinn teased. The three young people continued down the corridor towards the muffled voices in the parlour

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please if it were up to me, we'd be at the ministry weeks ago and forget the ceremony."

"That eager to get me into bed kjæreste," Thorfinn asked with a salacious grin. Caressing her hand that laid on his arm, "You know, all you had to do is ask. I'd be more than happy to show you what you have to look forward to."

Hermione shook her head as she chuckled, "Thanks for thinking of me, Elske, but I think I'll pass for now. I just prefer not to make such a fuss."

Draco laughed, "You have always been a weird girl Granger, most girls love this shite."

Hermione just shrugged, "I'm not that complex when it comes to these things, Ron and I would have eloped if it wasn't for Kingsley, he wanted another to do. I just wanted to be married."

"But wouldn't the bond have killed you?" Thorfinn asked as they reached the door.

Hermione gazed up at her fiancé, "That is neither here nor there considering it will never happen. That was another life, literally. The bond is said to be fatal if not completed. I would have been okay with that, but Ron would never allow it."

Thorfinn stiffened as she said the words. He dropped his arm that Hermione was holding on to, "I'll see you inside Granger, I need some air, excuse me," He said curtly and walked passed the parlour and out the door leading to the garden.

Draco stood next to his cousin as he watched the giant stroll down the stairs towards the lake, "Granger, you may be one of the brightest women of the time, but you certainly are as thick as Weasley sometimes.

Hermione looked at Draco confused, "What did I say?"

"You basically just told him you preferred death to completing your bond. That Weasley is the only reason you are marrying Rowle."

Hermione thought over the last few moments, "He must realise what I meant. He has to know that this is not my ideal."

Draco nodded, "I'm sure he does, but knowing it and having it confirmed that your fiancée would much rather die than marry you certainly does not help a man's ego. I thought you were getting along these days?"

Hermione snorted, "You men and your egos. We are getting along these days, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to swoon at his feet. He must know that if I really meant it, I would have taken off already."

"Hermione, no matter, you are to be his wife, no man wants to hear about his bride's ex-anything."

"Bloody fucking emotional time bombs are you wizards huh?" Hermione teased. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, maybe you have a point. Tell your mother we will be a few more moments would you?"

Draco nodded and Hermione went to find her fiancé. Hermione steps out into the garden, looking around until she sees Thorfinn pacing in front of the lake. She stood back and watched the giant of a man, she hated to admit that he looked almost edible in the dark trousers that moulded to his long frame. His jacket was thrown over a chair and she noticed he had rolled up the sleeves to his dark shirt. The muscles of his forearms taunt under the skin.

Thorfinn ran a hand through his long tresses and Hermione almost snorted with laughter from the romance novel cover standing in front of her, reminded of the tawdry romance novels that were her mother's weakness.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her mother, sitting on the sofa in the lounge, completely engrossed in the pages of her latest book. How her father would tease her mercilessly about her leaving him for a pirate named Javier or an American cowboy named Jake. Then kissing his wife with as much passion as he could muster. Making Hermione blush so hard, her toes went red. Graham Granger would always say, Jean may read about romantic adventures, but he knew that she would never stray because he knew how the French kissed. Hermione smiled even though growing up she would groan and wished she had different parents. At that thought, her eyes watered a bit. If only she had known the truth, she would have never have made that wish. What she wouldn't give to have her old life back.

Taking a seat next to Thorfinn's discarded jacket, Hermione looked over the lake. She could feel the tears in her eyes but was willing herself to keep them at bay.

Thorfinn glanced at the girl, his face angry still. He stopped his pacing at the tears in her grey eyes, even more, irritated that he had even begun to wonder what made her sad now. That she, the Gryffindor know-it-all, had started to wiggle her way into his affections when just months ago he would not have cared that she was bleeding in front of him, now he just wanted her tears to fade away, even though he was ready to throttle her. Bloody hell, he was fucked.

"What are you doing out here?" Thorfinn asked bitingly.

"I came to check on you," Hermione said simply, proud that her voice didn't wobble, "I didn't mean what I said earlier…" Hermione thought on her words and rephrased, "I mean, I did mean it. There's no denying that when I first found out about our situation, I would have much preferred not to have known."

"And now?" Thorfinn asked, moving his jacket and sitting next to the witch, "Now that we are planning this wedding? That you are marrying a Death Eater?"

Hermione looked over at the blue-eyed man, "To be honest?" Thorfinn nodded, a hippogriff dancing in his stomach.

"I don't know. I still don't know you very well. I know you had always figured you wouldn't care much for your bride, pureblood etiquette and all. But I always figured I would get to chose my husband the old fashion way. Even if it wasn't Ron, I figured I would meet a man, fall in love, and then marry. Nothing has turned out the way I planned and I hate it. I hate that my life was planned before I was born, I hate that my parents had to send me away because of their poor choices." Hermione sighed, her grey eyes continuing to look into Thorfinn's.

"I hate that my whole life feels like a lie because I had a lovely childhood. I hate that the man I'm to marry in a fair few months once tried to kill me. That he despised me on the status of blood, that my own parents have done the same. Whose life ends up like this? I keep expecting to wake up from some dream and I'll be sixteen again, laying in my bed in Highgate, listening to my parents' dance in my father's study to soft jazz. Wishing for the day that Ron or any boy would see me for more than just a loser. And hoping that the war will be over quickly and my friends will come out of it unharmed."

Hermione swallowed hard, she grabbed Thorfinn's hand, feeling the warmth of his palm against her own, and looked out onto the still lake, "I hate that I feel like everything is out of my control. So yes, I had wished to just leave it, just let the time run out and to die, hopefully peacefully in the arms of the man I love. Because at the time, the alternative seemed impossible to comprehend."

Hermione smiled as she felt the rough skin of Thorfinn's thumb rubbing against her own, "I know it would have been cowardly, it would have been selfish, and completely wrong. The only person who would be at peace with that decision would have been me. You would have died for no explainable reason, Ron and my friends would have had to mourn me, and I would have never known my family. Not just Narcissa and Draco as my aunt and cousin, but Andy, and Teddy, and even Lucius and my father. I can't imagine what life without knowing that Teddy was my family. Now that I have gotten to know Rodolphus, I'm not sure I can see him as anything but the protective man he is. I know he has done some horrendous things in the name of a false belief and due to mental instability, but I don't doubt that he loved me. I can see it in his eyes. I've only ever seen that look in my muggle father's and Arthur Weasley's eyes. The love for a child."

Thorfinn looked down at their entwined fingers, enjoying the feel of her smaller hand his as he felt the tightly wound ball in his stomach begin to loosen. He had not realised how tense his body was until he sat there listening to this woman's rant. He tried to find fault with her words, but he couldn't. He had grown up in this world, he had always expected that one day he would marry for status and not for love. He still expected that now, he certainly couldn't say that he loved Hermione. He felt the flutterings of affection for the witch, but not love.

Living the life of a pureblood child, you are taught at a young age, your life is not your own. Your life is that of your family. What you do reflects on your family and the family name and line must ALWAYS be protected. Family and power, that was the order. Personal feelings did not matter in the pureblood world. Your friends were people you rarely liked and your spouse is there for what they can bring, give, or serve the family, not you. That is the life he was meant to lead. That was the life he expected his bride to come from as well. He had expected not to care what she felt or thought because those do not help the family or their magic.

Thorfinn said as much as they sat there by the lake, holding hands. Unconsciously shifting closer and closer as he talked. Hermione unknowingly cradling his hand in her lap, the softness of her dress soothing him He began to caress her thigh, liking the silky feeling of her dress against the pads of his fingers.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter at this small movement, bringing his hand closer to her inner leg without realising, the soft comforting caress sending tingles up and down her leg, and ending in her apex. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes rolling back slightly at a particularly naughty shiver that came with his middle finger dipping low on her inner thigh and traced back up, dangerously close to her centre. She could not believe the reaction she was having to such a simple touch. It had been several months since the last time she had felt a man's hand on her thigh, she reasoned that was why her reaction was so strong. Still, she had to physically stop herself from parting her legs a bit more and letting his long fingers dance along her clit or better yet, alongside her wet folds. Because as of right now, Hermione knew without a doubt, her knickers were damp from this simple thought.

How did they get here, She thought, thinking how she had come out to check on him and here she was trying not to sit on his hand and ride herself to an orgasm. She was not ready to sleep with him, maybe not until they were bonded. It was too soon, she still loved Ron for Merlin's sake, she couldn't have feelings for this man… her fiance. Hermione chuckled at that thought, how her life had completely turned upside down and backwards. She was in love with one man, marrying another. She was one of the intricate parts to taking down Voldemort, but daughter and niece to some of his top supporters, about to marry another.

How did she get from Hermione Granger, poster woman for Muggle-born witches and wizards, to Hermione LeStrange, pureblood royalty? And how could she be sitting here with Thorfinn Rowle, holding his hand, and contemplating if she was ready to let him between her thighs? She glanced over at the man in question, his wild hair blowing gently around his face. His blue eyes met hers and the smile he gave her was just enough to melt her heart.

Hermione found herself standing in front of Thorfinn, wedging herself between his long legs. Bringing her free hand up, caressing the coarse hair of his beard, he closed his eyes at the touch. Bending her head down, she brought her lips to meet his, softly at first, applying more pressure as she felt his hand at her waist, bringing her even closer. Hermione opened her mouth a tad, her tounge moving tentatively against Thorfinn's lips until his opened and his tounge met her own. The tingles that radiated through her body, ran rampant once again. Maybe once upon a time, she would have preferred death, but recently… recently she may just be okay with the man she will call husband.

 **A/N: Just a quick change of location for Hermione growing up. I don't have any details of this story written, I write completely off the cuff so I forgot that Hermione actually grew up in Highgate and not Kensington.**

 **Also "kjæreste" and "** **elske" are Norwegian and mean Sweetheart and Love. I don't know if these are actual terms of endearments, it's just what I found in Google Translate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another installment of BtR! Okay, jokes aside, this chapter was taking a while to write because it's actually massive. I really enjoy side pairings as well as group dynamics so my stories tend to have a lot of character interactions beyond the main pairing. There isn't much interaction between H & T but more about Hermione's friendships. I'm still writing the fun parts of what should have been in this chapter (it was not supposed to be as long as it is turning out to be, but my muse is wordy and likes to argue.) I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is and hopefully the next chapter will come together sooner rather than later.**

 **Peace, Love, and Slyther**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"Hermione, are you serious?! Why the bloody hell not?" Ginny Weasley cried out. Hermione and Ginny were bringing out refreshments out to their group of friends a week after the kiss in the garden. "Hermione, it's been months! You haven't shagged Rowle?"

"Ginny," Hermione scolded, placing the platter of drinks down in front of her friends. Three of which, began to chuckle. They had all decided to have a game night at LeStrange Estate. The boys would be arriving later as well as Thorfinn, Ingrid, and Adrian. Luna was also joining them for the evening.

"What?" Ginny said unembarrassed, sitting down and grabbing her own mimosa, "Gods, when did we become ladies like our mothers?"

Hermione snorted in amusement, "I highly doubt that Molly Weasley would sit with Narcissa and drink cocktails. Or talk about shagging."

"GAH! Hermione please!" Ginny cried shuddering, "That is my mother you are talking about, she does not shag my father."

Astoria began to laugh, as did Pansy, "Your mother has seven children, that is one woman who knows her way around a cock!" Pansy teased. Ginny groaned as everyone laughed.

"We were talking about Hermione. She hasn't shagged Rowle yet," Ginny said, avoiding the topic of her mother's overactive ovaries.

"No?" Pansy said surprised, "That must be a record for Thorfinn, I remember, he had my cousin Violet out of her knickers with just Hello."

Hermione snorted in laughter and Astoria almost fell out of her seat.

"Pansy Love," Daphne said with a badly disguised laugh, "Far be it for me to speak ill of family, but I'm not sure Violet knew what knickers were, much less wore them. Not according to the boys in her year."

The girls all laughed and Pansy rolled her eyes, conceding to the point, "Fine, my cousin was a slag of epic proportions, but she was a good person. Far better than I was in school."

Hermione and Ginny both cackled at their friend, Luna frowned at her two friends, "Pansy was a lovely person in school."

Hermione snorted once again, remembering how she truly disliked Pansy for most of their school career. Not that it was one-sided, the feeling was mutual up until the final year, they had to be or Pansy would have faced the wrath of her unstable father.

Ginny smiled at Luna, the one person who had never been jaded by war. She continued on as dotty as she had been in school, she was also instrumental in forgiving everyone who had a part in the war. It had been the day she walked up to Draco Malfoy in the library and asked him if any of the elves had survived the anger of Voldemort after their group escaped, that Hermione saw the truly selfless heart of Luna Lovegood.

"You're right of course Luna, Pansy is a lovely person," Ginny said with a smile, the now need not be spoken as the girls continued drinking their drinks, "But I still want to know why Hermione hasn't climbed that beast yet."

Hermione groaned as all eyes revolved back to her, "Ginny, it's not like we have such a positive history."

"No, but you are a grown woman," Daphne pointed out the obvious, "A grown woman with a positively edible fiancé. I remember Rowle from school, and more than once, he starred in a fantasy." Pansy and even Astoria nodded in agreement, all being from Slytherin house and from the same social circle as the Rowle family.

"Yes well, climbing aside," Hermione pressed on, "It's not the same as Ron and I is it? Rowle and I had never had a nice word exchange in school, not a glowing meeting during the war either. You know, with him being sent to bring me to my death and all." She said sarcasm etched into every word, "You can hardly expect me to rip my clothes off and mount the man. I barely began tolerating him until a few weeks ago. And what about Ron? Am I just suppose to forget about him? I loved him for years and it's only been a few months," Hermione could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Hermione took a calming breath and let it out slowly, "I understand he is handsome, I'm not blind. But it's just too much, I mean I'm getting married in eight weeks time, to a man I am just getting to know as someone who isn't just a death eater, my aunts and Ingrid insist on a wedding that would be the envy of the muggle world, the wizarding world is still reeling over the fact that their muggle saviour is a daughter of two high ranking death eaters as well as the niece of others and fiancée to another. And you expect me to tear off my clothes and rutt against him like I am not still processing the shit storm that is my life? When? Before or after Bellatrix, my torturer and my mother comes home to live with me?" Hermione took a deep breath, her friends all dead silent around her. Lifting her glass to her lips and taking a sip, she wished that it was something stronger than the fruity beverage she had made, wishing for tequila or vodka, or at the very least, elven wine.

Glancing around as she swallowed, Hermione continued, "Look, sex is not high on my list of priorities right now. Going from orphan to a family with a questionable reputation is hard. Not to mention a wedding."

The girls began to nod in agreement when Luna spoke up, "I agree with Hermione, but you'd have to admit, you could really use the stress relief and multiple orgasms will have such a good effect on your aura. From what I've seen of your betrothed, I think he'd be more than willing to help you scratch that itch." Luna brought her face closer to the table. Instinctively the witches all did as well, "He was well known in the Ravenclaw towers as well. I believe his wand is rather revered by some. Though, I dare say his tounge is also properly praised as well."

"Luna," Ginny scolded, a knowing grin on her lips, "I didn't believe you listened to gossip."

Luna sat up, a serene smile on her face, "It wasn't gossip, the girls of his year can attest to it. They said he had a wicked way of making a girl wet just by eating fruit. I never got to test that theory, but there were many girls who left his company with a smile."

Hermione groaned, "Can we change the topic at hand? The boys will be here soon."

"Fine," Ginny said, "But Hermione. Ron knows that you are going to be married to Rowle, he knows you will be his wife in every sense of the word. You don't need to punish yourself by abstaining because of Ron."

"I'm not," Hermione denied, "Look, I know it seems like I'm okay with everything. I'm planning this wedding with my aunts and his sister. And we have had a few steamy kisses, but I'm not ready. Not yet. Whether that means we wait til the wedding or until an hour from now. It has to be right."

Pansy nodded in understanding, followed by the rest of the women as the men began to file out the door. Andromeda had taken Teddy and Rodolphus over to Malfoy Manor for the evening while Hermione had her get together.

"I don't know the correct procedure," Hermione whispered to the witches around her as the men were grabbing drinks from a nearby table where Cheeks had left them. "I don't want to rub this new thing in Ron's face."

"You are thinking too hard Hermione," Pansy whispered back, "Ron is a pureblood, he knows the traditions. He knows about these types of bonds. He will understand, if he didn't, he would have run away with you." Pansy put her hand down on top of Hermione's, "Ron would have spent your last few months together, not caring about the bond. He loved you enough to not be selfish. He wouldn't allow you to forfeit your life for a measly few months. He would much rather have you in his life as a friend than to mourn you as his lover. Stop torturing yourself and the men in your life by not being able to move forward."

"Pansy's right Hermione," Luna's melodic voice reached Hermione's ears, "Ron gave you a chance of life, of getting to know your true family, of having one of your own soon enough. He will not expect you to remain faithful to a relationship that could never be. Give Finn a chance, try and open your heart to him. Ron won't be able to move on if you don't."

Hermione saw Ingrid, Adrian, and Thorfinn walk through the doors. The giant of a man gave her a flirty smile and continued walking over to Draco who had been laughing at a conversation he was having with Blaise.

"Oh Hermione," Luna spoke out loud with a smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited an extra person."

Hermione shook her head and grinned at the blonde, "Of course, not Luna, the more the merrier." Luna gave her hostess a smile of thanks.

Astoria sat up, "Oh yes, Hermione, I apologise, I did as well and I forgot to tell you."

Daphne perked up at this news, unaware of her sister's new acquaintance, "Oh, who have you invite sister dear?"

Astoria blushed, "Just Marcus, he came to visit father last week. We've been to lunch a few times and dinner the night before last."

Pansy shrieked in excitement, "Astoria! You have been holding out on us! Marcus Flint? I thought you were seeing Lee Jordan?"

Ginny laughed, "Lee Jordan is currently sailing around the Mediterranean with Katie Bell."

Astoria nodded in agreement, "Yes, Lee and I were never matched correctly, he was far too preoccupied with quidditch for me. Marcus, while heavily in love with the sport, has made an effort to quell it slightly as to keep me interested."

Daphne grinned at her little sister, "Does that mean that he has made an effort to keep you interested with his tounge?"

"Daphne," Astoria admonished, turning bright red, "A lady does not speak like that in public."

Hermione snorted, smirking herself, "Not five minutes ago, you were all looking for details about my fiance's abilities and now you decide that it isn't ladylike?"

Astoria's complexion turned as red as Ginny's hair, "That is different," she said waving a hand in the air.

"Why?"

"Because you are already to be bonded, whereas I am still a single witch and it isn't proper."

"So the answer has to be yes," Pansy whispered across the table to the listening witches, "And Marcus must be bloody good at it too because I've never seen Astoria turn this red. Good for you Stori! I was certain you would end up with Draco."

"What is wrong with ending up with Draco?" Hermione asked curiously.

Pansy snorted and gave Draco a smile as he glanced at the witches at the table before turning his attention back to Blaise and Adrian. Pansy sat a bit closer, the women all leaning forward conspiratorially, "Well I don't know about now, but let's just say, if we were given O.W.L.S for oral exams, poor Draco would not be advancing to N.E.W.T levels."

Hermione grimaced as Ginny and Daphne both burst out laughing.

"I don't know," Luna said a bit dreamily, licking her lips, "While never sampling Draco in Hogwarts, these days, I'd think he's quite mastered the oral."

"Luna," Hermione exclaimed amused. Pansy clapped her hands at this new piece of gossip, "When did you sample my cousin's talents?"

"Last year at your engagement party Ginny and Blaise threw for you and Ron," Luna stated with a knowing smile, "We found ourselves locked in a tiny room off the back bedroom. Ginny and Blaise have a fascinating collection of shackles hang-"

"Luna," Ginny all but shouted, gathering the attention of the group around them. Turning pink, she groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ginny, a healthy sex life is vital to good health. Just looking at Blaise's abs, I'm assuming you are both in excellent health."

Pansy began to guffaw at the look of incredulity on Blaise's face.

"Draco is also in perfect health, did you know he has got the most symmetrical peni-"

"LUNA!" This time Hermione shouted her hands over her ears. Unable to ripped them from her head as she finished Luna's sentence in her head.

"Honestly Hermione," Luna grinned, "You just found out he was your cousin, you mean to say you've never wondered what Draco packs under his Quidditch uniform?"

Hermione shook her head, "I've never really thought of him as a match for myself. We never got along in school long enough for me to consider it and once we did, I only had eyes for one wizard."

Daphne snorted, "Hermione, you were missing out. Draco does look nice under his robes," she whispered to her friend, catching her husband's eye and giving him an innocent smile.

Hermione groaned, "Has everyone here seen my cousin naked?" As everyone nodded, including a red-faced Ginny, Hermione glanced at Draco and said, "Malfoy, you slag!"

Draco jumped, startled, as everyone chuckled, "What the bloody fuck did I do?"

"Is there anyone here other than me that you haven't slept with?"

Draco smirked at his cousin, "Besides Potter? No,"

"Oi!" Harry yelled, "When did you sleep with my wife?"

Daphne laughed, "It was years ago Love, we were sixteen I think. Just the once was all I could handle. The boy was a sobbing mess."

Blaise laughed at the description and Draco frowned, "Yeah well, I had just gotten marked by a crazy person set on killing me, not the best motivation for a mind-blowing shag yeah?"

"Bloody hell," Daphne said, her memory catching up with her, "You're right, pass giv- hey, Stori! You never told me you and Draco hooked up!"

Astoria groaned, "We didn't really hook up, it was more of mutual beneficial rubbing." She defended herself, eyes wide, "We probably would have if Blaise and Ginny hadn't been looking for a place for their own culpulation."

"When?" Daphne pressed.

Astoria looked down, guiltily, "Harry's birthday two years ago. All the noise was a bit of a mood killer."

"Fucking slag," Hermione said grinning at her cousin, "You just wormed your little cock into all of our friends?"

"Oi, our friends are Slytherins," Draco argued, "We didn't spend our time baking cauldron cakes and telling bedtime stories in the dungeons like some houses," Draco smiled, "And they can all tell you, there is nothing little about my cock."

The entirety of the group all groaned as Draco chuckled.

"The size of Malfoy's imagery cock aside," Harry said, walking over the Daphne, lifting her up and setting her on his lap, "Which house was that? I'd have killed to be in that house, all I ever did was fight for my life every year."

The group all made their way to the table, the men following Harry's lead and setting their witches on their laps as well. Thorfinn, taking care to sit Hermione across both his knees as he held her legs to him.

Hermione stared at him in surprise as he caressed her knee with his fingers.

Blaise snorted as he twirled Ginny's hair around his finger, "Yes Potter, The Great and Powerful Harry Potter, we know. You risked your life to save small kittens and didn't you kill a man by blinking prettily at him?"

Hermione laughed, relaxing slightly into Thorfinn's chest. No matter what she told her friends, she was acutely aware of how long it had been since she was properly thrashed between the sheets and her fiancé was not hard on the eyes. He certainly feels nice under me, she thought as she wiggled slightly trying to find a softer bit for her bum.

Thorfinn sucked in a breath, pulling her closer as the table around them threw insults back and forth. He nuzzled into the back of her neck, "Keep still little witch," he whispered softly into her ear, "I can't be responsible for my reaction to your movements." He grounded her bum firmly into his lap and she jumped slightly in surprise at the bulge, conveniently situated right between her butt cheeks.

Hermione couldn't stop the small wiggle she made, essentially rubbing her ass against his cock.

Thorfinn groaned silently, "Witch, if you don't stop, I'll take my hand to your backside and you'll be a pretty shade of pink when I'm done."

Hermione smiles and looked over her shoulder. He was so close, they were about nose to nose, "I'm terrified," she said with a tone of amusement.

Thorfinn gave her a sultry grin and said, "You should be. Just wait Little Witch, once we're married, I'll keep that promise. You'll learn not to cross me again."

Hermione continued to smile, enjoying the light-hearted banter. Something she was not expecting when she brought her friends together that evening. She brought a hand up to his long blond hair and began to run them through, scratching his scalp in the process. She could see the list forming in his eyes, his pupils began to dilate and she grabbed hold of the long locks and pulled his hair back, lifting his chin to her face, "You seem to be under the impression that I am a meek young girl with no real experience of the sexual nature to speak of. Let me set you straight, while there may be times where you will get to play Dom, don't be surprised if I have you licking my boot a time or two Finn."

The Viking raised an eyebrow at this flirtatious behaviour. He had not been expecting her to be accepting of his advances. He had thought of that kiss in the garden multiple times over the past week. He had not expected the softness of her lips to be so inviting. As if drawn to them, his blue eyes went to her rose coloured lips. Her tounge darted out to moisten them and the urge to ravish them ran through his body.

Suddenly a coughing fit overtook the group and Hermione was brought out of the private conversation she had been having with her fiancé. Jumping slightly, she looked around at the amused faces surrounding her and the one face that meant the most to her. Harry, her best friend through it all. Her smile fell as she jumped out of Thorfinn's lap and walked swiftly into the house.

Thorfinn began to rise, to chase after his Witch when Harry lifted his wife off his lap. Waving the wizard back to his seat, he walked into the manor in search of his friend.

Thorfinn frowned, but Pansy put a hand on his arm, "Let them have a moment. Sometimes they just need a moment to talk amongst them." The man nodded in understanding, he was beginning to understand, he would not be the only man in his wife's life.

Harry found his friend pacing in the parlour, tears fell from her eyes as she wrung her hands incessantly.

Hermione looked over at her friend and guilt clouded her grey eyes, "Harry, I- I don't- I-" she was so distraught that she couldn't finish her thoughts.

Harry walked over and gathered the girl into his arms. One of the only people who mattered the most to him, his Hermione. No matter the changes in her appearance, she will always be that little girl who stood by him all those years ago.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking into those familiar eyes, "You don't have to explain anything to me, you certainly don't owe me any explanations for flirting with your intended."

"Really Harry, then why do I feel like a traitor?" Hermione asked as tears ran down her face.

Harry chuckled lightly and wiped her face with his hands, "Because you are a loyal woman and no matter what, you spent seven years with Ron. That doesn't go away instantly. But you are not being disloyal to Ron trying to find happiness with Rowle."

"Why does everyone say that?" Hermione all but whined.

Harry smiled, "Because you are a stubborn witch Hermione. You aren't doing anything wrong. You can't be with Ron, you will literally die if you tried past your birthday and you are not a cheater so there is no chance to marry Rowle and still see Ron. So stop feeling guilty. Everyone can tell you are not as adverse to this union as you once were. I could see the tension between the two of you. Stop holding back because of Ron. He will be fine. We aren't fifteen any longer, he won't stop talking to you because you marry your betrothed."

Hermione sighed and chuckled in defeat, "That is basically what Pansy said. The girls are surprised that all we've done is kiss."

"I don't need details," Harry said with a fake grimace, "It was bad enough knowing about my two best friends, but I don't need to visualise sex between the two of you." Harry brought her in for another hug, "Seriously Hermione, no more guilt. You will be married soon, you need to let him in. We will all adjust, Ron too. Now, I don't mean go back out there and jump the man, but a little physical affection wouldn't be unheard of."

Hermione gave him a small smile, the weight lifting off her shoulders a bit. She knew Harry was behind her when it came to her family, but this was the first he had spoken about her betrothal. As much as she was aware of her friends' acceptance of her bonding, she would be lying if she said that the ones who mattered most weren't Harry and Ron. They were her oldest family, Harry was her brother in all but blood and Ron… well, while no longer her husband to be, he was still the man who meant the world to her. She supposed she wouldn't get his approval any time soon, but having Harry's, that was the first step.

 **OoOoOoO**

The two friends came back outside, their group now including Marcus Flint and surprisingly, Padma Patil. Padma looking a bit more out of place than Marcus if Hermione thought about it. Padma gave Hermione a smile, sitting next to Luna and Hermione gave her one in return.

The group sat around for a bit longer, talking and drinking until tea was called and they all reconvened in the formal dining room.

"Hermione, how is your mother doing?" Ingrid asked during the main course. A hush fell on the room as all eyes fell to Hermione.

Hermione swallowed her food, trying to stave off the tension that was trying to resume in her shoulders every time Bellatrix was mentioned.

Ingrid saw the look on Hermione's face and sat back guiltily, "I'm sorry, it's just, I was thinking about the party and wondered if she'd be well enough to be home by then."

Hermione shook her head, "She's doing better, she was able to speak with Rodolphus last visit, but even if she came home, I can't have her at the party. While I am getting used to the thought of her as a mother, she and my father are still considered major supporters of Voldemort and she, especially, will not be well received. Though Pansy says she'll be ready to come home next week."

"How will you deal with her being in your home?" Padma asked, "I mean, she's killed our friends, she's a murderer."

Hermione looked over at Padma, trying to contain her glare. Padma was not a normal member of their group of friends, she was not privy to the many conversations that Hermione had had on this same subject. That, however, did not stop Hermione from bristling at the question, like she was unaware of the atrocities her family had committed around the wizarding world.

"No one is guiltless who has been through war," Harry said, looking over at Padma, "Yes, Bellatrix has committed murder, but so have I, so has Ginny. We may have never spoken the killing curse, but the people we cursed during the battle, some have died, by our own hands, no one's hands are clean."

Padma narrowed her eyes and set down her fork, "Bellatrix killed Cho, she killed one of my best friends. Excuse me for wondering about her whereabouts when she is set free."

Thorfinn and Draco dropped their forks, Draco opening his mouth, but shut it again as Hermione looked over at him. Pushing his plate away, he waited for his cousin to fight her family's battle.

Hermione looked at Padma, "Do you think I've forgotten what kind of woman Bellatrix is? The evil things she has done?"

Padma looked around the room at the finery and scoffed, "You seemed to. You sit here in this home of killers, sleeping at night next door to a man who has blood on his hands and are going to marry one as well. You are not the Hermione Granger I knew in school!"

Luna looked at her friend, "Is this why you came tonight? To relieve your frustrations on an innocent party?"

Padma stood from her seat and glared at the blonde, "She isn't innocent Luna! She is a traitor, a death eater spawn! She is marrying one as well! How can you be friends with someone whose family is responsible for so much destruction!?"

Luna looked at her friend and old housemate with an unusually hard look on her face, "Do you realise how hard it is to be Hermione?" Luna asked, Padma scoffed and Luna ignored it and went on, " No, I don't think you do. She had to bury her adoptive parents when we were still in school, she had thought she had lost the last of her family after having to fight in a war where she was the second most wanted witch in the country. Then she finally thinks she will have her happy ending only to find out her entire life was a lie. Not only was it a lie, but she is related to the very people who wanted to see her die at their feet all those years ago. How dare you come here and yell at her for something that she had no control over."

"How can you sit here at all Luna? With these people, these are the people who made our lives hell in school, have you forgotten how Pansy would curse us? How Malfoy's family held you, prisoner? How-"

"Do you think," Hermione said, rolling her left sleeve up, the red scar shining bright and raw, "Do you think that I can ever forget what my life has become? That my parents were Death Eaters? My cousin, my uncle? That my own mother tortured me? Would have killed me if she had the chance that day? Do you think I sleep soundly in my bed and forget what has happened? Do you forget who I am? I am still Hermione Granger, Padma. I am still the muggleborn girl that Draco and Pansy used to make fun of, that both would have laughed if I had died during second year because that was what was expected of them. I'm still that girl that helped save this world, I have not changed just because my appearance has."

Padma stared at Thorfinn, "It sure looks like you have. He's a death eater Hermione and you are just cosying up to the man like he didn't kill people."

"You need to leave," Ginny said, her brown eyes blazing with anger, "You need to leave Padma Patil. Hermione has welcomed you into her home and you sit here insulting her friends and family. She didn't choose this, but she sure as hell won't let it defeat her."

"But-"

"No," A voice said from the door of the dining room, "My sister is right, you need to leave Padma. Leave and don't come back. Hermione is still Hermione, no matter the blood that runs through her veins, you don't know what it has been like for us, for our families and friends. Leave now," the new voice was full of anger.

Hermione paled, "Ron." She said sitting back in her chair as Padma's shoes clicked across the floor in the now silent room.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ginny was the first to jump up and give her brother a hug, "When did you get out of hospital?"

Ron hugged his sister tightly, "Yesterday. I stayed with mum and dad last night and am heading on assignment again, but wanted to see everyone before I did."

"Pansy, why didn't you say anything?" Ginny looked over at her friend.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Because I didn't know Weasley. I don't normally work in that ward and I'm not his doctor, how could I have told you?"

Hermione stood from the table and walked out of the room. The Weasley siblings watched, a frown on Ron's face as he let go of Ginny and went after her.

Sighing, Ginny caught Harry's eye and he shook his head. The table went back to eating their food. All except Thorfinn who kept staring at the open door.

After about ten minutes of silence, it was broken by the sound of breaking glass. Harry groaned as he and everyone else went running to see what was the matter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't have any reasons, just didn't have the muse to write. I've been sick the last few days and that has helped to restart it a bit. This is unbeta'd as almost always because I don't ever have the patience these days to wait. Hopefully it was worth the wait, there are some fun bits in here, I hope you like.**

 **Peace, Love, Slyther,**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

"How could you NOT TELL ME?!" Hermione screamed as she threw a vase in Ron's general direction.

"Tell you what?" Ron cried out as he ducked behind a chair. Hermione growled and a tumbler made its way across the room again.

"Tell me, you were leaving town, TELL ME, you were injured, I have to hear from Pansy or TELL ME, YOU WERE OUT OF HOSPITAL!"

"Hermione calm down," Ron bellowed and Harry groaned again as Hermione's eyes grew large. Suddenly four crystal goblets flew out of the cabinet and shattered behind Ron's head. "I thought we were passed this?"

"Don't you tell me to calm down Ronald Weasley! I know we aren't a couple, okay. I get that, but I thought we were still friends. Friends should know these things about each other! At least that you were in hospital and that you were released."

"I was a bit preoccupied with NOT DYING HERMIONE. Or I'm sure I would have told you."

"Don't you dare Ron, you know what I meant! What about when you left town in the first place? I didn't deserve to know that my fiance was leaving town? I mean, I knew it was over, I did, but you didn't give me a chance to really calm down and talk about it, you just took off."

"We couldn't get married! I needed time to process that!"

"YOU needed time?!" Hermione screamed, "My entire LIFE WENT OUT THE WINDOW, BUT MERLIN FORBID YOU STAND BY ME THROUGH IT!"

"What did you want me to do Hermione?" Ron cried out. His face was red with anger, "Stand by and watch you plan your wedding?"

"No, it's better than you ran away," Hermione said viciously, venom clear in her voice, "It's what you are good at."

Ron's face went white, "No matter what I've done, that's all you remember eh? I run ONCE in over ten years, and you can't help but bring it up EVERY BLOODY ARGUMENT? I was seventeen Hermione! I was angry and scared!"

"So was I!"

"So that means I couldn't be either?" Ron yelled a glass behind Hermione shattered making her jump slightly, "Because the Great Hermione Granger was scared, but stayed, I will always be wrong."

"That's no-" Hermione began, but Ron interrupted.

"No, don't backpedal now, _Oh Great One_! I will always be the screwed up sidekick of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Never good enough, never smart enough! Did you think I never saw the looks on people's faces when they found out you were going to marry _me_?"

"Ron-"

"No Hermione. I went away because my life was ending too damnit. It might not have been as drastic as yours, but it still changed and I needed to deal with it in my own way. I'm sorry if you didn't approve. But we aren't at Hogwarts any longer and I don't need to run everything by you, especially when you are the problem I'm dealing with."

Hermione began to fall, she would have hit the glass covered floor if Thorfinn hadn't been edging his way over to her slowly during the fighting.

Harry and Ron both ran forward but Thorfinn had already scooped her up and was taking her over to the sofa, sitting her down. Her hands automatically went to her face, elbows on knees.

Ron sighed and sat next to her other side and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Hermione. I thought we were passed this, you said we were while I was in hospital. You and Rowle seem to be getting along."

"No, I'm sorry Ronald," Hermione said looking up into his blue eyes, dropping her hands to her lap, "I'm sorry for this. For taking my frustrations out on you. I do understand, I do. It's just, I was already so upset over Padma and then you popped in out of the blue. I'm not used to this, after all these months, I'm not used to being the last to know information when it comes to you. I know I don't have any rights, any reason to be upset and I had thought I had worked through everything between us. It hit me by surprise is all, I am not used to not being informed when it comes to you or even Harry. I had no right to take it out on you, you don't owe me explanations."

Ron just nodded, "I have to leave Hermione, I need to head back to The Burrow," he said, a bit apprehensive, "I, uh… I have to go back into the field later this week."

Hermione's back stiffened as she nodded her understanding, "I know, I am sorry Ron, I - I don't know how to keep my, we-"

"I know Hermione," Ron interrupted. His blue eyes were filled with unspoken regret, "We will always be friends, but it will take time to get back to where we were."

She nodded in understanding, "Be safe Ronald," she said, squeezing his hand in comfort, "Don't stay away forever, the family needs you."

Ron nodded, the pain evident in his blue eyes as he took in the sight of Hermione holding on to Thorfinn's hand with the one not holding his own. It was a simple movement, probably unconscious on both parties parts, but it didn't stop a sharp pain within his heart. His jaw clenched uncontrollably as he stood. Giving his sister and their friends a shaky wave of farewell, he turned, caught the blue eyes of the towering Viking and silently communicated all the things he wanted to say.

 _Take care of her._

 _Keep her safe._

 _Never hurt her._

 _Cherish her._

 _I. Will. Kill. You. If. You. Hurt. Her._

With a final look to Harry, Ron floo'd away from his friends, his family, and went back to The Burrow. He had needed to see for himself, to see where she now lived, the life she had always been destined to have and he'd have been lying if he told anyone that he wasn't devastated that she had looked good there.

She fit, fit in the pureblood heiress life. It was a far cry from their flat in London where they would eat jam pasties and sipping on cold muggle ales in their skivvies. Hermione Grang— er— LeStrange. She was always high society, even as a Granger. She belonged to a world that he didn't, one that he had once wanted, but no longer. She belonged there and how he longed for the days where she just belonged to him.

 **OoOoOoO**

The group of friends stood there quietly through the exchange, even more silently as Hermione laid her head on Thorfinn's bulging bicep as she had a far-off look on her face, unusual for the normally practical witch.

The former Slytherins all looked around, unsure of what to make of this outburst. While they had all seen Hermione angry, they had never seen this irrational side of her. She and Ron have had arguments in the past, and even squabbles in front of friends, but never as massive as flying china. Though they all supposed after the months the witch had been going through and the upheaval of her entire identity, they could understand it was easier to take out her frustration on someone.

All things considered, Hermione had been handling the dramatic changes in her life fairly easily, she was meant to explode at some point. Probably best it was Ron she exploded at than Padma. No need for rumours to fly about how unhinged the LeStrange heiress was.

Harry and Blaise began repairing all the china as Thorfinn took Hermione back into the dining room to sit. Calling for Cheeks, he requested a damp flannel and some muggle elastoplasts.

Without a wand, there was little help he could do for the cuts he had just realised littered her shoulders and back. Sure, someone with a wand could heal the cuts without blinking, but it was oddly satisfying to be kneeling to the side of his witch and running his fingers against her flesh with the warm cloth.

Hermione continued to stare, this time at her hands, as Thorfinn worked. She could feel his surprisingly light touch, as he wiped the red droplets off her shoulders. She felt her skin begin to prickle as gooseflesh littered her neck and arms at his warm breath against her cool skin, drying the area before applying the plaster. Hermione let out a shuddering breath as Thorfinn presses his lips to her shoulder, she could feel the smirk on his pouty lips and the tip of his nose as he grazed her bony pertrudence, gooseflesh following in his path as his tongue parted those lips, darting out for a taste of her salty flesh.

His lips and tongue did not stop there, continuing north, laying light kisses without much fuss. He felt her fingers gripping his forearms, holding him in place as he travelled up the side of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he reached just below her ear. His tongue danced forward for one final taste, his teeth nibbling at the shell of her ear.

Breathing heavily now, he pulled away to see her blue-grey eyes had gone dark with want and even though he shouldn't, he should have been courteous of her fight with her ex, he couldn't help himself. He had always enjoyed a fiery woman, one that gave as good as she got. While she had no qualms putting him in his place, even defending herself physically if the need arose. He hadn't seen her true temper until that moment. He knew she was capable of it, but to see it in action and not against him. It truly did remind him of the brief moments of Bellatrix he had seen during meetings. While Bellatrix's anger had done nothing but cause him a headache, his intended had certainly had the blood flowing south. Had they been on a more… ah… intimate place in their relationship, he'd have had her naked on the table fucking six ways to cross-eyed. preferably as he sucked on her pert little breast, gently nibbling on those tiny little rosebuds he had begun to fancy dreaming about, as he tugged on his cock in private.

He was not blind, he could tell his fiancée had a tight little body under her layers and he couldn't wait to begin peeling them off. The many dirty things his mind had planned for her, he hadn't even really liked the witch the first time he yanked his todger to her mental picture. His favourite was of her on her knees, choking down his member as if it were her meal. Her hands between her legs strumming her nub and moaning incoherently, then, as she just found her release, he would push her onto all fours and piston his wet prick into her slick hot core and fuck her to completion, her muscles convulsing around him as he pulled her up on her knees and squeezed her nipple with one hand and the other finding her clit again and he'd continue to rub until she begged for him to stop.

Thorfinn shook his head free of the impromptu fantasy, feeling his cock grow within his trousers, he forced his mind to stop picturing this woman bouncing freely, her naked skin glistening with sweat, atop his equally, naked, body. Goddess, he thought as his brain switch over to Hermione's round bottom as he imagined his cock disappearing between the globes of pale ass, his meaty hands grabbing tight to her cheeks, slightly pink from a warm spank. Her words full of More! Fuck! Harder! With each thrust, her own hand playing with her clit and caressing his balls from underneath with each forceful pass. He continued to wonder how much she was willing to explore with him but had to stop as voices became clearer.

Hermione stood up, pulling Thorfinn to his feet and standing in front of him as if she knew what he had been thinking and his very noticeable predicament standing to attention which was now wedged between him and his fiancée's back. He went to take a step back, as to not scare her, as the friends piled back into the room sans Pansy, who was explained as to have to check on some patients. Thorfinn felt himself deflate slowly as he pulled Hermione's chair out for her and sat down.

Hermione looked around, willing her heart to stop racing and said, "I'm sorry everyone. I don't know what has gotten into me. Ron and I have always had a complicated relationship, even as children. I know I have no claims to him and yet, not knowing even the most basic things of his life now seems to stab at me." She explained.

Daphne sat next to her friend and grabbed her hand, "We know Hermione. We understand it can't be easy to go through what you've been through. It's been months of not seeing him and then to have it thrown back at you, it can't have been easy. You didn't really get the right kind of closure so it's not that unbelievable that you would have reacted poorly." Hermione squeezed the woman's hand gratefully as everyone sat back in their seats and continued their meals.

Looking around at the laughing friends, sitting next to a man who was currently deep in conversation with Marcus and Harry about Puddlemere United's chances of going to the World Cup, Hermione felt her heart full with contentment.

When Pansy walked in twenty minutes later looking slightly flushed, Hermione gave her a warm smile. Sitting down next to her hostess, Pansy gave her one in return.

"How is he Pans," Hermione asked under her breath.

Pansy gave her a calculated look, "Who?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to say? _Who else?_

Rolling her eyes, Pansy gave her a sigh, "He's fine. I went to check on his injuries. He had a few scrapes, but nothing major. Molly was patching him up when I got there." Zeroing in on her grey eyes friend, "How did you know I didn't go to the hospital?"

"Because you are not on call this evening. And the only patient you would have checked on is my— is Bellatrix and you would have told me because I'm executor."

"Okay, you're right," Pansy said with a chuckle, "I just. I worried about him. You have this great support system, rightfully so. Everyone stayed here to make sure you were okay," she whispered quietly to her friend. "But I know he must feel lonely. While he's out doing field work, he's busy, he doesn't have to think about it, but here," Pansy gestured around them, "Here, reminders of the life he almost had, it's all around him. He is trying so hard to be strong Hermione because it was a helpless case, but people automatically gravitate to comfort you, even his family. I just, I wanted him to remember that we are all still his friends too."

Hermione sat still, letting Pansy's words sink in and then threw herself at the black haired witch, hugging her tightly, "Thank you Pans, thank you for everything. I just, I can't believe I didn't think about it. I mean, I knew his life changed, but it never occurred to me that he could be suffering, feeling like the odd one out. Of course he is, I'm so stupid. Thank Merlin for you and don't think I don't see the irony that I am thanking you for making me see reason."

Pansy laughed at her friend, giving her a squeeze back, "Well there was always a first time for everything Mi. It's been a shite situation all around, there is no guidebook to when you find out your life is a lie. We're all just making it up as we go."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as Thorfinn's fingers caressed her leg. Feeling the gooseflesh rise in delight, a feeling that was becoming all too familiar as the weeks went on, she began to see what Pansy meant. There were no clear-cut rules, no black and white, good or evil. There were no plans and backup plans, there was just life. These days, there was no end goal besides staving off her impending death. Marrying a Death Eater, being the child of two others, that was not something she could have ever imagined, but just as sure as she hugged the girl who used to make snide comments about her as children, the world changes, the people in it so as well. All she can do is do the same as to not get rubbed down by it. All of the Wizarding world could think the same as Padma Patil, she was sure most did. But as long as the people in this room treated her the same as they always had, she didn't care. She was Hermione LeStrange after all, she could handle it.

 **OoOoOoO**

"I have to say, Finn," Marcus Flint said as he was sitting in the LeStrange parlour with the wizards of the group, "I have to say, I didn't expect to see you again. Not after your father sold you off to You Know Who. Now you're here, about to marry your long lost fiancée instead of rotting in Azkaban."

Thorfinn chuckled as Harry passed around some of Rodolphus' firewhisky. "Well, finally the Gods were on my side. Bloody fucking prick, my father. If it weren't for Ingrid, I would have shoved off to America the second Hogwarts was over."

Adrian and Marcus both nodded gravely, remembering how good their former dorm mate was at potions.

"What are you planning now?" Adrian asked, "Ingrid never said, what's the plan after the wedding?"

Shrugging, Thorfinn stared into the flames, "Not sure yet, mastery is out of the question. I doubt Hermione would be up to moving abroad even if I could get a master to train me. It's also been years since I've been in a laboratory, I doubt I could whip up potions in books, let alone any drafts." He said, taking a sip of whisky, "We have Hermione's parents to consider as well, as three known Death Eaters, I doubt we'd be doing much of anything."

"You can always talk to my father," Draco said, sitting down next to Marcus, "I'm sure he would have a place for you in the apothecary. Snape used to speak highly of your ability."

Thorfinn contemplated the option as the witches entered the room with wine glasses, "Hermione the dress is fine." Daphne said with a laugh. Hermione has taken her friends to her room to show the dress that Narcissa and Andromeda picked out for her and Thorfinn's engagement party the following week.

"Fine?" Hermione said shaking her head, "The bloody thing has more ruffles than I can count. What were Andromeda and Narcissa thinking? I can't wear that."

Ginny started laughing, "Then why didn't you tell them no?"

"Hah! I dare you to try and tell Narcissa Malfoy no," Hermione snorted, "The woman is scarier than Bellatrix and that woman tortured me."

"I'm sure you'll look amazing in it," Pansy said with a grin, "Narcissa Malfoy knows good taste."

Hermione stared at her friend, "Ruffles Pansy, do I look like a woman who wears ruffles?"

Astoria snorted as she sat down next to Marcus at the thought, "Oh please Hermione, you looked fabulous."

Sitting next to Thorfinn Hermione took a sip of her wine, pulled a face and plucked his tumbler out of his fingers, depositing her glass with him. "I look like I belong on the top of a cake." The room chuckled at the imagery, "Honestly, I love my aunts, but I can't wear that. It's too much dress. No matter what my name or heritage, I will always be a simple witch. The poof is lost on me."

"Mother and Aunt Andie are probably taking a Mickey out of you," Draco said with a grin. "Seeing what you will do by putting you in something ridiculous. They won't expect you to actually wear something hideous to your engagement party."

Hermione glared at him and suddenly smiled, "Well then…"

Draco paled, "No Hermione, remember, this is your engagement party, you can not- they were kidding, I'm sure they have a tasteful and elegant gown for you. It's just, they haven't been excited about anything to do with the Black Family in, well decades, don't do… whatever you are thinking, show up naked or something, just to spite them."

Hermione snickered, imagining the looks on her aunts' faces if she showed up naked, she hugged and said, "Fine, I won't show up naked."

"Or in red and gold," Pansy said, knowing her friend, "You would look horrendous in red now. We all know you're Gryffindor brave, you don't have to wear the colours like a banner any longer."

Harry laughed when Hermione shit her friend a glare, "I agree, don't do anything to ruin your party, Hermione. It's still your party. It'll be a big event, ministry big. The entire Wizarding world will be watching. We will all need to be on our best behaviours. United front and all."

Hermione sighed and drank her, or Thorfinn's rather, firewhisky and nodded, "Fine, you're right. I won't do anything Harry like at the party. But I'll need to find another dress tomorrow."

The group of magi sat around for hours, talking and laughing while Hermione sat there enjoying the banter, Thorfinn's arm around her waist and remembering his lips on her neck, his hands on her shoulders, caressing her arms, his breathing heavy in her ear as he… Hermione shuddered and leaned into him a bit more, enjoying the way his arm tightened around her.

She was no longer upset over Ron, she knew that she had overreacted, egged on by her anger over Padma and his surprise visit. It had been overwhelming and Ron had always been an easy target for her anger, just as she was for his. She also knew she was feeling guilty because she was falling for her new wizard. Not something she had anticipated in the beginning and that fact was weighing heavy on her shoulders. She had loved Ron for almost half her life, and here she was, only months later, having feelings for a man she never thought even had any. The guilt was tremendous.

Hermione stared up at Thorfinn, who was laughing and chatting with Adrian, Harry, and Marcus. She studied his sharp features, his wild hair that had been pulled back for the evening. Studying him a bit more, she began to reason with herself.

A noise at the door alerted her to look up, seeing her father standing there with a small smile on his face. Catching his eye, she stood up and went over to him.

"Andromeda and Teddy are in their rooms," he said to his daughter, "I just wanted to say goodnight before I retire."

Hermione nodded, "Uh, Rodolphus? Would you like to help me pick out a dress for the engagement party? The one Andie and Narcissa picked out isn't really me." She asked on a whim.

Rodolphus' eyes grew wide with surprise. A smile graced his handsome face and he said, "Yes, of course, I would like that very much. But uh, wouldn't you want to bring your friends with you instead?"

Hermione chuckled, "Ah, no. Not this time. I thought you might have a fresh eye."

Rodolphus smiles brightly, understanding the gift being presented to him. His daughter was voluntarily spending a day with him alone. "I would be delighted to help you find a proper dress."

Hermione smiled and did not jump when Rodolphus leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, "Good night Hermione."

He turned and was on the third step when he could have sworn he heard, "Goodnight father," being whispered as she walked back into the parlour. His heart soared, maybe his daughter would be able to say that out loud one day, not today, but maybe someday soon.


End file.
